I Belong at Your Side
by IanMcKellensSass
Summary: Tony Stark's niece became Loki's deepest desire and once he is King of Midgard there is no one to stop him taking his prized Queen. A hatred their tale will begin but a love it will be, she will stand by Loki's side but will she be able to turn her back on her family and realm for good? And what would Loki be prepared to lose to keep his Queen at his side. Loki/OC some Thor/Jane
1. To Gaze Upon Your Face

Tony Stark's niece Lauren Stark was a lovely girl; she was his British niece that lived in England. You see Tony's dad had a wife before Tony's mother; it was just before Stark Industries took off and became huge. They weren't married for very long but they had a son together, Tony's half brother Charles Stark who was 10 years older. When Tony's dad and his first wife got divorced she moved back to England (as she was British). Tony didn't really know Charles all that well but Tony would visit when he checked up on the European branches of Stark industries (which Charles managed) and they also met up for major family events, but Tony didn't really like going to those, as Tony really didn't like Charles' wife, there was just something about her that didn't feel right, like she was just there for his money.

A few years later Tony's hunch was right, Charles' wife took off with at least a quarter of his fortune and left him on his own to raise their daughter Lauren. Tony would always try his best to visit them after that because they needed to know that their family would always be there for them. Tony always says Lauren was the only kid he ever liked, he worried that she would turn out like her mother but she only got some of her looks and that was where the similarities ended, everything else was pure Stark. Unfortunately Charles died suddenly a few years ago so Lauren and Tony kept in regular contact but they never visited each other as neither of them seemed to be available at the same time, Tony was always busy with Stark Industries.

But now Tony had his new project, Stark Tower and now that he and Pepper were getting serious, she suggested he get a new assistant, so they weren't living in each other's pockets. Tony was sad to not have Pepper as his assistant anymore but he completely understood what she meant. Tony searched for months for a new assistant but they were never quite what he was looking for; he then had a realisation, he had a young niece who had just turned 20; she'd probably jump at the chance to have this job, so he gave her a call and here they were a couple of months later. Tony took Lauren just about everywhere she was like another Pepper but with some Stark sassiness thrown in.

...

Tony had recently been recruited for the Avengers and they were all now on the helicarrier. The Avengers were just coming back from Germany with Loki, the slightly crazy God. Lauren knew when Tony got back he was going to want his usual Coffee and club sandwich, so Lauren was currently preparing such delicacy's in the kitchen, she decided to take a bit longer ,as she heard Loki was been taken to his cell and she would much rather not run into someone like that.

Now that Lauren thought the coast was clear, she strolled down the halls of the helicarrier with Tony's sustenance in hand. She hated how drafty the carrier could be, especially at night, like now it felt like subzero temperatures. The floor would also ring out with every step, as it was made of that soulless military steel. Every now and then Lauren would catch her reflection in the glass of a window that had its blinds closed. She was tall, slender but with delicate curves, her skin was like porcelain, she had a roundish face but with cheekbones that were slightly visible, her eyes were a bright ocean blue and above them were the longest natural eyelashes , her eyebrows were rounded and elegant, she had a feminine nose and a small full mouth; her makeup highlighted those features. Lauren also had very long beautiful natural red hair that would flow down her back in waves; it was just past her elbows. She was wearing a white chiffon blouse with no sleeves, a yellow floaty skirt, a small blue cardigan and a pair of flat brown leather shoes.

She was now at the door of the lab that Tony and Bruce were using , she slowly opened the door to make sure she wasn't intruding on anything important. She wasn't so she through the rest of the door open and strolled in.

''Here you go Uncle Tony.'' She placed the plate and mug near where he was working in the lab.

''Thanks, sweetheart.'' Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.

''So, was the thing in Germany alright?'' Lauren asked.

Tony looked at her ''Yeah, it was actually quite simple, which if you ask me is suspicious. We also had to get Loki back at one point because his thunder thighs brother bust into the chopper and kidnapped him. But luckily it was just a misunderstanding, so he threw Loki's ass back into the chopper, and we picked up the hitchhiker thunder God brother to become part the team. His names Thor by the way, he seems like a cool guy.''

''Wow, that sounds eventful.'' Lauren said, she noticed though that the rest of the team weren't in the room. It was only herself, Tony and Bruce.

''Hey, where is everyone?'' She asked looking around. Lauren had already met the rest of the team, Steve and Natasha. She obviously had not yet met Thor and then the last member, Clint; was under Loki's control.

Tony shrugged ''I don't know where Steve or Natasha is but Thor is in the holding cell room, trying to talk some sense into his brother.''

''Where is it that room, anyway?'' Lauren asked

Tony pointed at the window behind Bruce that had the blinds closed. '' He's in there, we can see him through the window, but his face was just pissing us off, so we shut the blinds.'' Tony took a bite of his sandwich.

Lauren looked over at Bruce to see what he was doing; he was working on some sceptre thing that was glowing. ''What's that?'' Lauren asked pointing to what Bruce was working on.

Bruce then looked up '' It's the sceptre that Loki has been using. It has the same power as the tesseract he stole but in a smaller form. He's been using it to control people.'' Bruce went back to work, he wasn't much of a talker but despite what others thought about the 'monster' inside, Bruce was always such a gentle soul.

Lauren had no time to respond as Fury walked in; he looked exhausted. Behind him though was a mountain of a man, he was very muscular, shoulder length blond hair and some kind of amour on. Lauren assumed that man was Thor.

Fury spoke up ''Alright. Guys, I and Thor have spoken to Loki and it's like talking to a brick wall. Each of you bar Bruce for the obvious reasons will try to get through to him. Natasha is about to go in now, followed then by Steve. Tony you will be up last and try not to overly piss him off. ''

Tony smirked ''Fury, whatever do you mean, I am a delight to speak with.'' That statement oozed the Stark trade mark sarcasm.

Fury glared at Tony then turned and left, while muttering something about Tony being so damn annoying sometimes.

Thor noticed Lauren and walked towards her to introduce himself. ''I do not believe we have met; I am Thor Odinson, God of thunder and Prince of Asgard.'' His voice boomed; Thor offered her his hand.

Lauren took Thor's hand ''It's nice to meet you Thor, I'm Lauren Stark, I'm Tony's niece and assistant.'' They broke their handshake.

''Tis an honour to meet you, Lady Stark.''

Lauren smiled ''It's okay, you can just call me Lauren.'' Thor nodded.

Tony turned to Lauren ''I'll call you with my earpiece if I need anything, so make sure you have got yours in.''

Lauren lifted her hair so Tony could see her earpiece. ''Okay.''

...

Over the next couple of hours Lauren had brought countless cups of coffee to Tony and the other Avengers; especially after they had had their turn with Loki, they needed something to help calm their frustration.

When the other Avengers were talking, or more likely arguing with Loki. One person Lauren noticed seemed to not be holding up to well was Natasha. She obviously wouldn't show it with being a deadly assassin but Lauren could see that the loss of Clint was getting to her.

Lauren handed her a new cup of coffee ''Here, you look like you need it.''

Natasha smiled a bit ''Thanks.'' She said, taking the coffee.

''From what everyone has said...'' Lauren began ''Clint is a good man, I'm sure he will be back on the team in no time.''

Natasha nodded ''Yeah, I hope so too.''

The door to the lap then slammed open and no one expected to see the sight they saw. Steve Rodgers, the usually so calm and collected guy came in swearing and frustrated; Thor had warned beforehand that his brother had a talent for bringing that side out in people.

...

Tony was up next. He had another cup of coffee in his hand that was only half full, as he walked up to the huge safe like door of the holding cell room and let himself in. The room was bare beside the surrounding railings of the room and the cage itself. There in the centre of the room, in the giant fish bowl of a cage was Loki, the Norse God of mischief and a giant pain in the arse. He just stood near the front of the class with his hands clasped behind his back in his less battle like amour with a smirk on his face.

Loki opened his mouth ''I was hoping you would show up, Stark.''

Tony walked up to the cage sipping on his coffee. ''Yeah, I get that a lot; once people meet me they just want more.''

Loki didn't respond to the statement and paused for a monment ''So tell me Stark, are you here to continue the pointless effort of trying to convince me not take your world for my own?''

Tony shrugged. ''No, what's the point there is nothing I could say that hasn't already been said. I basically just came here to annoy you. Like for instance I'm glad you have ditched the stupid amour and gone for the more refined crazy God look. Also what was the deal with that helmet? I felt like I should call Santa and let him know one of his reindeer were on the loose!''

Loki grinded his teeth '' Very funny Stark. But I think that is no way to speak to your future King.''

Tony scoffed ''Are we still on the whole king of the world thing. Dude you are such a cliché, most movies I've seen have a bad guy who wants to take over the world, I'm bored now. Why can't you just want to take the world's Alpacas and become the King of Alpacas, now that would be something original.'' Tony took another sip of his coffee.

Loki smiled a devilish smile '' When I am King Stark, this world will thank me for it, you people were made to be ruled and who better than I.''

Tony mocked thought for a moment ''Errm I don't know, maybe a goat on acid.'' He was getting under Loki's skin. Tony went to take another sip of his coffee but the noticed it was empty.

''Aww, I've drank all the coffee.'' Tony then pressed into his earpiece. ''Lauren, could you bring me another coffee; I'm in the holding cell room.

Tony waited for her reply _''Are you sure it's safe for me to be in there?''_

''Yes of course I'm sure and the door will be open by the way.'' Tony then clicked his earpiece and turned back to Loki.

''I've got to keep the tank running.'' Loki clearly did not understand what Stark meant.

The door then shifted open. Tony and Loki both turned to watch the approaching woman.

...

When Lauren walked in, she felt so awkward, she saw them both watching her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. She walked up to Tony with his mug and kept her eyes away from Loki.

''Here you go.'' She said passing Tony the fresh coffee.

''Thank you, sweetheart.''

Lauren didn't see the other mug anywhere. ''Where's the other mug?''

Tony had just finished taking a sip of the new coffee. ''Oh, it's on the control panel there. '' Lauren then turned to see where. It was right next to Loki's cage.

Lauren quickly walked over and picked up the mug. When she raised her head though, she caught eye contact with Loki and he smirked at her. She felt so uncomfortable so she turned to leave as quickly as possible.

...

As Lauren was just near the door to leave Tony turned back to Loki. He saw that he was staring at her; she had now left so Tony banged on the glass in front of Loki's face. ''HEY, you keep your eyes off of her.'' Tony spat.

Loki then returned his gaze to Stark. He had now found something to get under Tony's skin with. ''Why should I, Stark?''

Tony said nothing he just glared and sipped his coffee.

Loki continued ''She's a very beautiful girl Stark, she is unlike any others I have seen on Midgard.''

Tony then spoke up ''Yes she is. Scumbags like you aren't worthy to look at her.''

Loki sensed the fire in his tone. ''Sounds to me like she is more than just your assistant, tell me Stark, do you bed her, is that it? She does seem a little young for you though, but I won't judge.'' Loki smirked.

Tony tried not to laugh ''You need to get your mind out of the gutter.''

Loki didn't understand ''My mind is not in any gutter.''

Tony smirked ''I think it is, you just suggested that I ''bed'' my niece. I don't know what you guys on Asgard are into, but on Earth, that's creepy.''

Loki smiled but it was one of mischief ''So Stark, you have a niece and a very beautiful one at that. Maybe there will be a place for her when I am King.'' Loki's smile then turned into another smirk. Tony didn't like it.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Tony demanded.

Loki stepped closer to the glass and smiled ''Every King needs a Queen.'' The blood then drained from Tony's face, he wanted to punch Loki and wipe that stupid grin off his face.

''You stay the hell away from her, or I'll fucking kill you.'' Tony spat. Loki knew he was now firmly under Starks skin.

Loki chuckled slightly ''You could never kill me Stark, no matter how hard you tried. But when I defeat your little band of lost creatures, I think I shall take her as a trophy of my victory.''

Tony was a little confused '' what do you mean trophy?''

Loki then smiled the widest he had so far and he bent down so now he was close to Tony's face, the only thing separating them was the glass. ''I mean, I am going to take her as my Queen and then I am going to relentlessly fuck her until the only thing she knows is my name. She will be forever at my side, mine and only mine.'' Loki pulled away from the glass and stood up straight, he would never usually speak of a woman in such a vulgar way but if it angered Stark then he would.

Tony now knew he was just trying to make him snap, so he took a deep breath before replying ''Sorry to burst your bubble but that will never happen.''

''I wouldn't bet on it Stark.'' Loki then pretended to get lost in thought as he slowly paced. ''I think she will be an excellent Queen, as well as an excellent...mother.'' Loki knew he was well and truly under Stark's skin now.

Tony could say nothing he only glared, willing Loki's head to explode, Loki could see that but he carried on pushing him. ''What's the matter Stark? Did you really think when I take her as Queen she will be there to only look pretty and writhe underneath me? Oh no, no, no Stark she will be bearing my heirs, growing them in her womb...ruling by my side.'' Loki smiled, he had finally pushed Stark too far.

Tony's nostrils flared and his eyes were glazed with rage. If Tony knew Loki wasn't just trying to piss him off, then he would press the big red button that would send him crashing back down to Earth.

Tony just turned and walked away he knew that rising to the bait was what Loki wanted. So he just left the room.

...

Later that night though Loki escaped. The helicarrier was now in ruins and the Avengers dispersed. The only plus side was that they now had Clint back because Natasha beat him over the head which released him from Loki's hold. Tony had sent Lauren to a safe house on the other side of New York so that she was safe and most importantly kept safe away from Loki. They knew that the battle for Earth was now upon them.

...

**Author note:**** Obviously I don't own anything but my OC **


	2. Tricked

The battle for New York and Earth was long and dangerous. There were many casualties and buildings destroyed. The Avengers had fought hard but unfortunately not hard enough. They were now beaten and broken in the lounge of Stark Tower, on their knees with chitari guards with alien weapons at their heads (all except Bruce who had been tranquilised and was passed out on the floor).

Loki then appeared before them in his battle armour, but his helmet soon disappeared (he wished for nothing to possibly obscure his vision from the sight before him). He was in a joyous mood; he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Loki had won; he finally had a throne of his own and the Avengers at his mercy.

He approached them, they were all in a line on their knees, they looked defeated and Loki loved it.

''Good day, Earth's mightiest heroes or should that now be...fallen heroes?''

None of them said a word not they would have dared to at this moment anyway.

''Fear not, I shall be a terrific King, in fact the greatest this world has ever known. But unfortunately for you, you shall not see my reign as you shall all be disposed of.'' Loki smiled and the chitari guards then raised their weapons...

''NO!'' Loki shouted ''Not yet.'' The guards then drew back their weapons to the heads of the heroes.

Loki turned to some chitari behind him ''Fetch her.''

...

Lauren knew where she was, she was in Stark Tower she was locked in one of the storage room's hands bound and mouth gagged. How did they find her? Tony had put her in the safest place he knew, no one knew about it, so how did those alien things know?

The alien 'chitatri' whatever they were called, freaked Lauren out. Not to mention the fact they sounded like they should be on a Chinese menu. They had the appearance of a prawn before its cooked, grey and squidgy looking, their eyes were small, their teeth were like stalactites that sat in their mouths and they also wore this alien looking gold amour in certain places on their body.

Yeah, Lauren definitely didn't like them. When they showed up at the safe house, they scared her to death. They completely trashed the place when they took her. But she was more scared then, when they stole her, than she was now. Now she was back at Stark Tower, had the Avengers won?

Lauren heard the door slam open and some chitari burst in and roughly drag her to her feet. Lauren struggled against them but they were too strong, she was then dragged to the elevator and taken up to the lounge area.

When the door pinged open she thought she would see the Avengers standing victorious over Loki but instead she saw the opposite. Loki was stood proudly in his battle amour (without the helmet) and behind him were the Avengers broken and beaten. They were on their knees in a line with those aliens pointing weapons at their heads. Lauren then caught eye contact with Tony and she whimpered against her gag; they had lost.

Loki turned to the Avengers and without looking at the chitari that had Lauren, he signalled them over.

They roughly brought her over, she squirmed in their grasp but she wasn't able to escape. They through her down to her knees at Loki's feet, she groaned in pain a little at the feeling of the cold hard floor hitting her knees.

Loki cleared his throat ''Now that everyone is here I can now proceed with disposing with you.'' Lauren turned her body so that she was now facing Tony. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Tony shouted ''You can't kill Lauren, she has done nothing!'' The chitari took Laurens gag away.

Loki smiled at Tony ''Oh I know that Stark, I'm not going to kill her, instead I'm going to make her watch all of you be killed.'' Tony looked at Lauren, she wasn't making a sound but the tears streamed down her face.

''You sick bastard!'' Tony spat.

Loki only chuckled. He turned to the chitari '' Hold her back, I've heard she is rather feisty and I don't want her getting in the way.''

The chitari dragged Lauren away a little so that Loki could freely move about while he killed the heroes.

Lauren was still on her knees she couldn't stand if she tried. The tears still streamed.

Loki walked back and forth in front of the Avengers ''Now, who shall I dispose of first?''

He then stopped in front on Tony and sighed ''I best get you out of the way first.'' The chitari guard behind Tony then quickly pulled his hair back, so his neck was completely exposed. Loki then summoned his sceptre and was about to draw the sharp blade of the tip across Tony's neck, when Lauren shouted...

''STOP! P-please stop!'' She sobbed, Loki never turned to face her, instead he spoke while he continued to look at Tony.

''Why should I?'' He asked her coldly. He was only really responding to humour her.

''P-please d-don't. L-let them g-go. T-they wouldn't try to s-stop you now.'' Lauren stuttered through her emotional state.

Loki sighed while continuing to hold his gaze at Tony ''I'm afraid my dear, that is not a good enough reason.'' Loki then raised his sceptre back up and was about to slice it across Stark's throat, when Lauren spoke up again...

''NO! Pl-please I'll do a-anything, j-just don't hurt t-them.'' Lauren sobbed.

Tony then shouted '' Lauren, no! You can't do that!''

Lauren shouted back ''I can't let you die!''

''YES YOU CAN!'' Tony yelled. Lauren just shook her head at him.

Lauren then turned to Loki and he met her gaze ''You can kill me instead and make them watch, just please don't hurt them.'' She was able to get that sentence out without stuttering.

Loki smirked ''Why should I kill you and not them?''

Lauren replied ''Because they don't fear death, they know that being a hero means you could die every day, whereas if you kill me they will be emotionally dead; to know that they couldn't save a helpless civilian as I... die in front of them, not to mention what everyone else will think; they are supposed to help people not let others die for them; their reputation will be lost and so will the trust of earth.'' Lauren was trying to stay strong; she needed Loki to buy it. She knew if that he went for it and killed her instead and then let them go, there was a chance they could save Earth.

Loki contemplated her offer ''Very well, your life for theirs. Do we have a deal Miss Stark?''

Lauren quickly responded ''Yes.''

Lauren then saw that Tony's eyes were brimming with tears. He now had to watch his niece be killed in front of him; Lauren knew that the offer was their only hope, so she had no choice but to take it.

Loki turned to the guards that were behind each Avenger ''Stay as you are, just in case any of them try anything.''

Lauren turned to Loki. ''Can I at least say goodbye?''

''Very well.'' Loki stepped aside.

Lauren moved forward so that she was on her knees right in front of her uncle Tony, she took his face in her hands, which was a struggle, as they were tied. ''Don't cry, when he kills me; don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you hurt. You need to stay strong. You can grieve for me later... One last thing...remember how much I love you Uncle Tony.'' The tears fell from both of their eyes. She then kissed him on the forehead and looked at him one last time, before some chitari guards came and dragged her back to Loki.

Loki then knelt down so he was behind her but because he was so tall he loomed over her. He then made sure none of her hair was covering her neck so that it instead all fell down her back. Loki then leant in incredibly close to her face; Lauren had to close her eyes because his cold breath was unnerving. She heard him pick up the sceptre, then him say _make sure none of them look away. _Lauren then felt him grab a fist full of her hair so that her neck was exposed, his heavy breath tracing over it. She waited for her death but it never came, until she heard the sceptre move again she braced herself for her throat to be sliced but it never happened. Instead what she felt was Loki kissing her neck. Then she felt her hands cut free. She opened her eyes and Loki pulled away. She was confused, why wasn't he killing her?

Loki moved so he was now at Lauren's side, still on his knees. She turned to face him ''W-why aren't you killing me?''

Loki laughed, he then looked at Stark who was pale and too had a confused look on his face with everyone else in the room. ''Stark, you never told me she was this adorable.'' Loki mocked, as he caressed the right cheek of her face with the back of his hand.

Tony still looked confused. Loki laughed again ''Do you not remember our little conversation on the helicarrier, hmm?'' Loki asked Stark, in a mocking tone. Tony then knew what was happening and he felt sick to his stomach.

Lauren then looked at Tony confused, just like the other heroes ''U-uncle Tony, w-what is he talking about.'' Tony couldn't say anything, so Loki spoke instead...

''You see my dear, when I was in that glass cage; you caught my eye with your small passing visit with your Uncles beverage. So I entertained the thought of you becoming my Queen, which your dear uncle became enraged about. He said it would never happen, but I guess... things always change.'' Loki then ran the back of his hand over Lauren's cheek again.

Lauren couldn't believe what she hearing ''What? Y-you said my life for theirs, you're supposed to kill me.''

Loki smiled at her ''Yes, I did say that didn't I. But note how the deal doesn't involve your death.'' Lauren now felt like such an idiot. She thought that she had played him but instead he had turned it around so she had now been played.

Loki could see the confliction on her face as the cogs of her mind tried to fathom what was happening.

Tony then spoke up ''You were never going to kill us were you? You just wanted her.'' Tony was so angry, why didn't he see it coming.

Loki chuckled ''You see that's where you're wrong Stark. I was in fact going to kill all of you and make her watch but then when she offered herself in place; I couldn't refuse, especially if she came willingly, that way she won't hate me for killing you all. You see my original plan was to dispose of you all then take her as me Queen as no one could stop me but I like this better, as she is now mine willingly and now I do not have to stain my amour with your blood...it's a very tricky substance to remove.''

Lauren turned to Loki ''You tricked me.'' She said faintly, how could she have expected anything else.

Loki pulled a face at her that someone would do to comfort a child. ''I did not trick you my dear, you just merely misheard, but wouldn't you rather have it this way, instead of all your heroes being killed they will now live, but my darling there was no doubt in my mind that you were not going to be mine either way. ''

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, Thor couldn't take it anymore '' LOKI, stop this madness!''

Loki laughed hysterically ''Oh, my dear brother, I will not stop and there is no one that can stop me from doing what I want.''

Loki then motioned for some chitari guards ''Take my brother back to Asgard, I wish for him to inform Odin and my mother of my victory.'' The guards lifted Thor he tried to struggle but he was too weak, he was badly hurt. Thor shouted at Loki the whole time he was dragged away but Loki just ignored him, he cared not what he said.

Loki's attention now shifted back to Tony, a thought then struck him, Tony cared not for himself but only for his niece, so Loki decided he would ask some question to rile Stark up. Loki turned his attention to Lauren...

''Lauren.'' He said softly to her, she looked at him, he could sense she was scared.

''Since you shall be my Queen, I have some questions for you my dear and answer truthfully because I shall know if you lie, after all I am the God of Lies.'' Tony's gaze then burned into Loki's face; Loki only smiled at the mischief he was about to cause.

''Question one: How old are you?'' Lauren was questioning this, that seemed a bit too much of a simple question.

''I-I'm 20.'' She replied.

Loki nodded he thought she was a little older but he didn't care. ''Question two: Are you pure?'' Lauren didn't know what he meant. But Natasha did, Natasha then spoke up and shouted...

''You're sick.'' Loki glared at her and looked to the chitari behind Natasha.

Loki rolled his eyes ''Silence her.'' The guard then knocked Natasha over the head with their weapon.

Loki turned back to Lauren ''Tell me, are you pure?'' Lauren still looked confused. Loki rolled his eyes again before he continued...

''I mean, are untouched by another man, are you a virgin?'' Lauren looked down at the floor, this was embarrassing, and why was he doing this in front of them, surely he could do this in private.

Lauren kept her head down and nodded. Loki wasn't pleased ''Look at me and answer.'' His tone was harsh.

Lauren looked up ''Yes.'' She said quietly, she was starting to understand why he wanted that information. Loki smiled, this pleased him greatly, that he was going to be the only man to ever enjoy her. He wouldn't have cared if she was not a virgin, he just enjoyed the fact he would not have shared her with anyone.

''Question three: Is your blood regular?'' Lauren was now really embarrassed, these were really personal questions, he must be making sure his 'Queen' isn't 'faulty'.''. She heard her Uncle Tony curse under his breath.

''Yes.''

''Question four and final question: Do you find me attractive?'' Loki had asked this because she had to answer truthfully and it would seriously piss Stark off to hear her say yes.

She paused for a moment and then closed her eyes and sighed, she had to be honest and let's be honest, take away the fact he had just taken over earth; Loki was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. '' Yes.'' Loki then looked to Tony he looked so defeated.

''Good, you were honest.'' Loki praised her as he touched her face again. He then looked at the chitari guards ''Take her to the master bedchambers.'' The chitari then came and dragged Lauren out the room and up the stairs to Tony's bedroom.

Loki then signalled the remaining chitari to escort Barton, Natasha, Steve and the unconscious Bruce out of the building and to go separate ways.

...

Loki was now alone with Tony. Loki leant closer to him ''Well, I suppose I should go take care of my Queen.'' He smirked.

''Don't you dare touch her, you fucking ass hole.'' Tony spat.

Loki only smirked and stood. ''Don't worry Stark; I have decided that I will not take her now; she is too scared and confused, it wouldn't be right. No, as much as I hate it, I will restrain myself, I will wait until she has gotten used to the fact she is my Queen. Also, if I experience her now, I might want more and more, which would not be good, as if she became with child, it would kill both herself and the child, as she is not yet strong enough to carry my heir, so I shall wait until I wed her.''

''She won't marry you and she most certainly will not have your child.'' Tony was fuming.

''It's not like she has a choice. And oh I don't know about that Stark, who knows, she might begin to love me, as you already know she admitted she finds me attractive and I think we both know it will only be a matter of time before she caves; and even if she doesn't she is going to have hundreds of years to adjust.'' Tony sighed, she did say that. He hoped to God, she would resist him for as long as she could. But what did he mean by hundreds of years?

''What do you mean hundreds of years? Lauren isn't a God; she will die when you probably haven't aged a day. You didn't really think that through did you, reindeer games?''

Loki chuckled ''I wouldn't expect you to know Stark, but on our wedding, when she is bound to me for all eternity by the laws of Asgard, she will then drink the water of the eternals and she too will become a God.''

Tony was shocked, he had no idea that was possible ''Please, don't do this, don't marry her and take her away from everything, surely there is a woman on Asgard that can give you what you want.''

Loki chuckled ''I have no interest in women on Asgard, they are all the same, adequate to relieve yourself but nothing more. Lauren on the other hand is a unique beauty, one... worthy of a king. She is mine Stark. I will wed her, bed her and put a child inside her. Now, if you're quite finished, I have other things to attend to.'' With that Loki turned sharply on his heels and proceeded up the stairs. Tony was then greeted by some chitari guards that showed him out the building.

As Stark was been dragged away he vowed to himself that he would stay in New York to protect Lauren in the best way he could, Tony didn't feel she was going to be safe with Loki.


	3. You Are Mine

Lauren was curled up in a fettle position in the middle of Tony's bed in the master bedroom. She didn't know what to do. She was now supposed to be Loki's Queen, why her? Now he was King he could have any and every woman he wanted but he wanted her. Typical, she thought, she never did have much luck. Lauren knew that the Avengers were now free though, she hoped to God they would find a way to restore Earth to the way it was.

Lauren then heard the door open, she didn't see who it was because she had her back to it, she didn't need to see who it was though, she already knew.

...

Loki was stood in the doorway of the master bedchambers, he did not like this room, it was red walled, with one wall completely glass, there was a huge bed that had blue covers and a huge TV on the wall facing the bed and a bathroom that was behind a closed door on the left wall closest to him; it was far too garish but then again it _was_ Stark's room. He saw Lauren on the bed, she was curled up, so he questioned whether she was asleep, and so he decided to walk over to her quietly.

She was in the middle of the bed so Loki had to carefully clamber on so that he was now behind her looming slightly over her body, he still didn't know whether she was asleep, as some of her hair was covering her face. He took this chance to examine her a bit closer. He could see she had a slender body but with elegant curves; he liked that, he did not understand why Midgardian women had a fascination with looking like the wasting away dead. He knew her legs were long and slender but now he couldn't see them all that well because of her position but he could now see more of her skin, as her position had hiked her skirt up a little so some of her thigh was visible. The skin there was like fine porcelain as well as everywhere else he could see, he thought she obviously took pride in being pale, as the women he had seen on Midguard had always had a desire to be tanned, but not her.

Loki could not help but to look a little longer then he should at her partially exposed thigh, he wanted to caress her but decided to fight the urge as he knew he would get carried away; he was now regretting making himself wait but it was the right thing to do. He broke his eyes away and instead went to the hair that covered her head and was currently slightly covering her face. It was beautiful, natural red, and it flowed in waves like a waterfall of fire. Loki had always heard that the Midgardians throughout history were cruel to red haired beings, they were stereotyped as ugly, thought them fiery tempered, people used to burn them as witches and to this day they still make fun of them for being different, a rarity. The only thing he ever heard positive about them was that apparently beings with this shade of hair supposedly had a huge sexual appetite; he hoped to test that. Loki felt sorry for those people, if they could not see the beauty in the fiery hair and porcelain skin, then what did they find beautiful? Probably one of those stick thinned, tanned girls, God knows why, as they all look the same. No, Lauren was a unique beauty and she was all his. He then lifted his hand to move the hair off her face, to see if she was sleeping. Upon moving her hair, Loki saw that her eyes were open; her blue orbs then met his for a second before she looked away.

''Lauren?'' Loki said quietly, he wished not to frighten her any further, despite what people thought, he wasn't a monster.

She didn't respond.

''Are you hungry my dear, you probably haven't eaten since yesterday? I don't want you to become ill.'' He asked with the same soft tone. She shook her head.

''If you change your mind or need anything, ask one of my agents.'' She nodded.

''I understand if you wish not to speak to me, I know you did not see these circumstances coming. I do believe though in time, you will adjust.''

Lauren still said nothing.

Loki sighed ''I must go now my dear, there is much for me to do, I shall return in the morning.'' He then paused for a moment, he wanted to lean down and kiss her on the forehead but he thought he was better off not doing, so instead he just stroked her hair once before getting of the bed and leaving the room.

...

After Loki had left, Lauren released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She sat up and looked around the room, she then saw Tony's clock by the bed, it was only three in the afternoon and Loki would be gone till morning; it was strange that it wasn't even dinner time and yet the world now belonged to one man, or should she say God. Lauren got off the bed and found the remote, she turned on the TV and every channel was reporting on Loki's victory. She saw the president reassure everyone that Loki means no harm towards them and that Loki, other world leaders and himself would meet later on to discus. Lauren thought what on earth they would be discussing, Lauren just thought that now Loki was King he would just get rid of all the world leaders but he obviously had other plans.

After seeing enough of what she already knew she turned off the TV, the time was 5:30. She wondered if there were any agents around so she could ask them if she could get some food, she hoped there was because she would hate to ask a chitari. Did they even speak English, or in fact any Earth languages?

Lauren went to the door and opened it a little so she could put her head around. She saw that there was a man dressed in a men in black kind of suit, stood silently further down the corridor. Lauren quietly stepped out of the room and approached the man. As Lauren got closer she could see those brainwashed ice blue eyes.

''P-pardon me?'' Lauren said nervously, she didn't know how she should go about this or what the agent would do.

He turned to face her, he bowed his head, then looked back at her ''Yes, my Queen?''

That made Lauren a little uncomfortable, she was no Queen but he was one of Loki's drones so if she tried to correct him he wouldn't listen.

''Am I allowed to go down to the kitchen, to get something to eat?'' She asked.

''Yes, of course my Queen, I will escort you down.'' The agent followed Lauren as she made the short journey to the end of the corridor and down the stairs, Loki must have told them to keep an eye on her, maybe he thought she would attempt to escape; she wasn't stupid enough to try that.

She made herself something quick and ate it at the kitchen table. After she was done she went back up stairs and the agent followed her. She attempted to go into her own bedroom but the agent stopped her...

''I am sorry my Queen, the King insists you remain in the master chamber tonight.''

''Can I at least, get some stuff out of my room?'' Lauren asked.

''Very well.'' The agent then opened the door.

Lauren stepped into her room; it was light, airy and felt happy, but not now, now it was a reminder of the way things used to be. Lauren sighed as she collected some toiletries from the side bathroom, a pair of pyjamas, some underwear and clothes for tomorrow. Lauren left the room and in away, left the life she had behind.

Lauren walked back down to the master bedroom, she didn't really mind being in there because it reminded her of her uncle Tony, but then it felt wrong because it should still be his room. Lauren looked at the time it had just gone 6:30, she dropped her stuff on the bed and decided she would see if there was now anything on TV, luckily there was a documentary on whales; something to take her mind of everything. She watched TV till about 10, when she then was feeling tired so got ready for bed. With her face clean of makeup, she took off her bra and carelessly tossed it to the floor she put on her pyjamas and then threw her clothes on a chair where the new ones were now residing. Lauren sighed and got into the bed. It felt really weird, not comfort wise but the fact it was her uncle Tony's bed; he should be sleeping here, not her. Her head hit the pillows and she was asleep in minutes. No one could blame her, today had been stressful but she could only think what would happen when Loki returned.

...

It was now early morning and Loki had returned. He had made deals with world leaders, they would still be in charge partially but he must approve everything, he decided to keep them as it would just be simpler than managing the governments of over 200 countries on his own. He also agreed that countries that still had royal families would remain but they shall no longer have any power, they will merely now be a tourist attraction of the past and now were to live their lives in solitude. Loki had also made sure he could use any royal accommodation whenever he pleased, this was so that he could move his stationary post if he so chooses. He had felt he had been more than generous; after all he did want the mortals to see that he was going to make this world better, he wanted to be worshipped as the God he was, rather than feared as a tyrant.

Loki was now approaching the master bedchambers, it was 8:00 in the morning, he assumed Lauren would still be sleeping. He cracked the door open gently then did the same while closing it, he then quietly made his way quietly over to her sleeping form. When Loki was by the side of the bed near where she was resting, when he stepped on something. Loki looked down and smirked. He picked up the garment that Lauren carelessly discarded the night before; her bra. Loki held it by one of the straps and eyed it over, it was pale pink and lacy, very feminine; just like the owner. He hoped to soon see then contents that filled the rather enticing garment. He then threw it over to the chair were her other clothes were placed. Loki then sat far over on the bed so he was next to her, when he moved the bed would dip slightly, which made her stir a little. He continued to watch her as she stirred awake and her eyes opened slowly.

''Good morning, my love.'' He spoke quietly. Lauren only groaned and closed her eyes again; she had hoped it was a dream.

''Don't close your eyes, open them and sit up, I have something for you.'' He sounded excited, that could only mean something bad.

Lauren stretched, then sat up and leant against the head board of the bed, she then noticed Loki looking at her with a light smirk plastered on his face. She looked down confused and then noticed that her breasts were obviously cold; she forgot how cold it could be in the tower in the morning. Lauren pulled the covers over herself while she tried to hide her embarrassment about how her body was being eyed by Loki. Loki's smirk only grew, she should feel not ashamed, after all eventually he would see every inch of her body in all its beauty. Lauren then saw Loki reach around into the pocket of the long leather coat he wore with his amour, he pulled out a small box and held it out for her and smiled. She only looked at him and the box in confusion.

''It's for you, take it.'' Loki softly spoke; he understood her nervousness around him. Lauren then slowly took the box, but only continued to stare at it.

''Well, go on, open it.'' Loki chuckled. Lauren sighed and then opened the tiny box, she couldn't help but gasp.

Inside was a huge ring. It was a thin silver band with many set classic diamonds, and then in the middle was a huge emerald green diamond surrounded by more small classic diamonds. She hated to admit it but it was beautiful.

Loki noticed she had said nothing, he didn't know whether that was a good sign or not.

''Do you like it? It's beautiful is it not... fit for a Queen.'' Lauren didn't look at him.

''Yes... it is, I can't accept it though.'' She closed the box and gave it back to him and kept her head down in hope he would leave.

Loki only smiled at her ignorance ''Aww, my love, you do not understand do you?'' Loki then re-opened the box and took out the ring and took her left hand in his free hand, she then met his eyes. ''You see, this is yours, I hear women on Midgard when engaged are given an expensive ring to show off, well this is yours.'' Loki slipped the ring on her ring finger; it was like it was only ever made to be worn by her.

Loki admired how it looked on her ''It looks beautiful on you, I'm so glad green suits you.'' Loki complemented her. Lauren held out her hand and eyed it like all women do, and she involuntary smiled. Loki didn't miss it. He leant forward and kissed the side of her head.

Lauren then snapped out of the trance she was in ''Wait, no I can't do this.'' Lauren attempted to pull the ring off but it didn't budge. Loki chuckled at her efforts...

''You cannot take it off, it's enchanted, it's made only to be worn by you and only I may remove it.''

''No, take it off me now. I never agreed to marry you, get it off me now!'' Lauren spat

Loki smirked at her ''You really do not get it, do you Lauren? When you traded your life for your heroes, it meant that I can now do whatever I want with you, and you should be happy, I'm making you my wife and Queen and not instead whoring you out to my agents... or even worse the Chitari.'' Lauren said nothing.

Loki then got right into the side of her face; she could feel his heavy breath on her skin. He then whispered to her ''You should be grateful I find you so... appealing.'' His voice was a little sinister; he traced one his long elegant fingers over her collar bone as he spoke, which made her feel more than uncomfortable.

He then pulled away. He got off the bed and looked back to her and smiled, Loki knew she had now completely got the message; he then left her to her thoughts.

Lauren was now alone; she didn't know how she should feel, and all that she could feel was a pit of nothingness. It was official she was going to be Loki's Queen and that was final.

...

**Author note: ****Reviews and comments welcome but please be polite.**


	4. Get Out

After two weeks, Lauren had barely seen Loki. She wondered if that was suspicious or not but apparently he was busy. No matter, she imagined she would have to keep herself occupied over the years when he wasn't in need of her for public events to be shown off like some prized trophy.

One thing that was beyond irritating about his disappearance was that now that he wasn't around to watch over her all day, he had other people doing it for him. Those agents he kept around as his minions to do his bidding were constantly following her, even if it was just to go on another floor of Stark Tower. She was of course also forbidden to contact anyone outside the tower, a lack of having anyone to talk to was making her quite lonely. If he was going to keep her locked away like a princess in a tower, then he had another thing coming because Lauren wasn't about to sit back and let him boss her around; God, King or whatever else he wants to be known as, she was a Stark and she was stubborn. Loki didn't know what he had let himself in for.

It was nice outside today, the sun was out and there looked to be a faint breeze blowing about New York, as some of the trees occasionally swayed. Lauren thought it would be nice to go out for a walk today; how wrong she was. She had gotten herself dressed nice today, a pretty 50's vintage style dress that was white with bright yellow flowers and green leaves, matched with a pair a small heeled yellow shoes; long red hair flowing.

Going down stairs Lauren was met by two guards (or Loki's brainwashed minions) stood by the main entrance to the building. Lauren foolishly just tried to walk past them but they surprised her by grabbing her by the arms and dragging her back a few feet.

The guards then resumed to their posts like nothing had happened. Lauren looked at them a bit shocked ''I-I just wanted to go outside.''

''We can't allow that your highness.'' One of them said, to be honest, all these agents looked the same.

''I just want some fresh air.'' She pressed.

''The King has requested that you are not allowed to leave the building without him being present, if you are in need of fresh air, the balcony or the roof would be an alternative option.''

Lauren pursed her lips and slid her jaw, she could feel her temper flaring and there was no point on wasting her energy so soon into this arrangement; but she was a Stark, so she needed to say something. ''You can tell your beloved King that I am not some dog you let out in your back garden for a few hours for a nice run around before bringing it back inside to sit on the masters lap!''

Lauren turned sharply on her heels and stomped off towards the lift to go back up to the living quarters. While inside the lift, she ended up pacing about the small space, ranting to herself about what an absolute arse Loki is.

Once able to exit the lift, she stormed over to the window and looked outside. Looking down at the life about the city, she realised how much she had given up; she wasn't even allowed fresh air without his _highness'_ permission. Oh wait, she was...as long as she didn't mind standing outside on probably the tallest building in New York, for a God that claims to know how people work, one thing he had clearly missed the boat on, was the fact Lauren had Acrophobia; an extreme fear of heights. Just going down a flight of stairs in heels can scare her.

Taking off her little heeled shoes, she carried them in her hands while walking up the stairs back to the room that was once her uncle Tony's. Since Loki had taken Earth, this had been her new room. She had no idea where Loki slept, in fact did he even come back here at night?

...

After a rather long afternoon of sitting by the window, day dreaming about what she could be doing, while she sat with a large glass of orange juice. Eventually, Loki finally decided to show his face for the first time since he had given her the engagement ring that was she was still getting used to.

He waltzed into the room like nothing was wrong and Lauren couldn't help but look at him with a burning rage. Still in his Asgardian clothes, he strode closer to her and that look on his face was rather questioning, he was eyeing her with great interest.

A smile began to creep up Loki's face ''My darling, why you look radiant today.'' He sounded sincere but Lauren took it as mocking.

Lauren glared at him ''What do you want?''

Loki tutted ''That's not very polite now is it? A Queen should have impeccable manners, I will have to make sure you are taught properly.''

Lauren growled a bit at him ''What do you want, I'm begging to lose my temper.''

Loki chuckled ''Yes, I can quite see that...'' He paused, eyeing her over again ''Though, I wouldn't mind seeing what happens when you go off.''

Lauren gave him a look that said, _tell me what you want or else_.

Loki gave a sigh ''I've come to see how you are my darling, it's been a few weeks since I have been able to gaze upon your beauty.''

Lauren gave him a quick smile in warning ''Well, you've had a look, now go.''

Loki mocked hurt, putting his hand over his heart ''My, my, we are feeling rather feisty today aren't we?'' Loki waved it off ''No matter, I have to say I rather enjoy that about you.'' Loki cleared his throat before continuing ''I hear from my agents that you had informed them to tell me that you are not a dog, not a dog to be let out for a run around and then let back in to sit on the masters lap.'' Loki chuckled. ''It's not like I forbade you to go outside all together, I allowed you to go out on the roof or balcony.

Lauren rolled her eyes ''And if you bothered to know anything about me, you would know I have Acrophobia.''

Loki furrowed his brow ''I'm afraid I'm unaware of such aliment.''

''It's a severe fear of heights.'' Lauren replied.

Loki smirked ''You Midgardians are strange, in Asgard you would just say that you are afraid of heights.''

Lauren glared at him ''There's a difference. Actually I'm surprised you don't know, considering you know everything.

Loki chuckled ''What gave you that idea?''

Lauren shrugged ''I don't know, maybe the fact you walk round like you own the place.''

''That's because I do.'' He replied, pausing for a moment ''And I'm sure I will get to know you plenty, seeing as how you may not leave without my approval.''

Lauren stood from the chair she had been sitting in, her face held next to no expression but the look in her eyes was dangerous ''Listen to me Loki.'' She began pointing a finger at him ''If you keep me locked up in this place, I will be your living nightmare.''

Loki began to laugh ''Ah yes, there is that Stark streak...you Starks always seem to think you can do anything, that you can get out of anything by using your 'clever' words but you can't.'' Loki stepped closer, the look on his face becoming more dangerous ''Do not choose a war with me my darling, for it is not one you will ever win.''

Lauren got right in his face ''Try me.'' She spoke.

Loki laughed further ''Oh, you Midgardians are entertaining.'' Loki moved away from her, then began to slowly pace the room in front of her; for some reason it reminded Lauren of a shark, the constant movement while focusing on its prey.

He never stopped moving when he began to talk ''Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you needed to be mine, a beauty I wish to have at my side forever... and forever at my side is where you will stay.''

Lauren looked at him questioningly and a smirk grew across that mischievous face of his ''When we are married, you will be bound to me, bound by the water of the eternals and you will become immortal as I am.''

Lauren scoffed ''That's not possible.''

Loki laughed ''Don't be ridiculous, you people didn't think people like me existed but we do and you will become immortal.''

That's when Lauren took the time to look at Loki seriously, the look on his face was deadly serious and that's when she felt the air in the room getting thin.

''No...no, I'm mortal.''

Loki shook his head ''Not after we are married. Did you really expect me to marry a mortal, that would stay mortal? Of course not, that would be idiotic, you would die when I haven't aged a day.'' The tone of Loki's voice was smug and oozed with victory.

Lauren shook her head nervously ''No, n-no, it isn't true.''

''I maybe the God of lies but when it comes to you my darling, it is all the truth.'' Loki said.

The air in the room then truly got thin for Lauren, she began to feel a bit dizzy and not to mention feeling sick to her stomach. ''I'll out live my family.'' She murmured, it was more said to herself but Loki couldn't help but chip in.

''Yes you will.''

Lauren began to breathe deeply ''I will see this world change and people I know die, I will be stuck with only you for the rest of eternity.''

''You will forever be my wife and Queen.'' Loki commented, either choosing to ignore Lauren's current fragile state or just not being able to turn off his ability to rub salt in the wound.

''Get out.'' Lauren whispered, looking down at the floor.

Loki raised an eyebrow ''I beg your pardon?''

''Get out.'' She said a little louder, her eyes began to brim with tears and her voice began to shake.

Loki smirked ''You see, that's what I thought you said-''

Lauren lifted her head to glare at him, tears streaming down her face and her breathing becoming heavier ''Get out.'' She repeated.

Loki scoffed ''Just who do you think-''

He didn't get a chance to finish before Lauren picked up the glass that had once contained her orange juice and threw it so hard it passed Loki's head like a speeding bullet and smashed against the wall behind him. ''GET OUT!'' She screamed, as she began to truly cry.

Loki could do nothing but stare but Lauren had had enough of him. She walked over to him, her face streaked with tears and her eyes becoming a faint pink not to mention how her cheeks and nose became flushed and blotchy.

When Loki didn't move she slapped him right in the face as hard as she could. ''Get out!, get out!...'' She began to repeat until Loki decided to begin to leave the room.

As soon as Loki's stepped over the threshold of the door, he turned around only to have the door slammed in his face. Then all he heard was Lauren crying in disappear and what appeared to be her slamming her fists against the door before she seemed to slide down the door to slump onto the floor.

Lauren curled up into a ball leaning against the door and began to cry so hard she was sure all of New York would hear her. It was only just sinking in that she will be alive of hundreds of years, everyone in her life would be dead...everyone except Loki. She would be all alone except for him.

Lauren shook her head violently when the image of her receiving word that her uncle Tony had died in his 90's, while she had hardly changed in appearance. All thoughts she had soon began to fade before they start up again and she would cry and cry.

Loki truly had no idea what he had done.

...

When Lauren had slammed the door in his face, unbeknown to Lauren, he remained outside. Listening. While hearing the total anguish she was, he ran his finger tips over where she had slapped him it actually hurt, he probably would have a mark there for a while. It stirred something in him he didn't understand, seeing and listening to her like this. He thought every mortal wished that they could live forever. The door that separated them took a slight beating for awhile, from the way she was acting, she was probably imagining it was his face; after all, she did not too long ago throw a glass at his head.

The banging and crying stopped briefly and Loki thought it was over. He heard a strange cloth moving sound and then a slump to the floor; he guessed she had moved to sit on the floor.

What he heard next was true pain, the sorrow that filled her cries was something he would happily never hear again for all of his days. The longer Loki stood there outside her door, the more Lauren cried and the more he felt something he had never experienced; guilt.

He had done this to her, yes he would be making her immortal no matter what was said and done but the way he went about it, he now saw he couldn't have handled it worse. Loki had a habit of letting his competitive need to be the one to win an argument cloud his judgement and now, now he had done this to Lauren. Was he really to blame though? After all, he was the God of mischief and lies, she challenged him and he showed her why he was worthy of such title... but the result was having his Queen crying her heart out on the other side of this door.

Loki wanted to leave but he couldn't, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt that swept over him was making him remain in that spot. This was his punishment; to listen to the hurt he had caused his Queen. The more he listened the more he was ashamed of how he acted; he couldn't help but chuckle internally, never in his life had Loki been sorry for the way he had acted but now was different because now it involved Lauren.

In all honesty he wanted her to hate him, it's what he deserves but she does not deserve this pain. He didn't know how but he would make it up to her somehow; it looks like Loki was about to give the first honest apology of his life...but for now he would let her calm and come to terms with everything.

...

**Authors note: **** Please comment and review.**


	5. Change Is In The Air

**Authors note: ****Hi guys, it seems this story is getting lots of love (thank you by the way) and so I've decided to put a rather long chapter out for you. Enjoy.**

**...**

It had been almost a week now. Lauren refused to come out of her (Tony's) room. Loki was banned from speaking to her, she would refuse to speak with him and Loki unfortunately had to respect that unless he wished to upset her further and possibly have more objects thrown at his head.

Loki had sent agents to make sure she was eating, they were to watch her eat to make sure she wouldn't try and pull anything and throw it out the window or flush it down the toilet; he didn't want her becoming ill. Upon regular updates Loki had learned that she was eating and apparently crying less often, so maybe it was time he apologised.

Over the week Loki had tried to occupy himself as much as possible, the sound of her in so much distress haunted him every time he closed his eyes; this guilt was eating him alive and he wanted her not to hate him. Why oh why, had he been so stupid? He always lets his mouth get away from him.

It was time for Loki to make emends, he was now stood outside of the room Lauren had made her fortress to protect herself from him. Reaching for the door handle, he hesitated. What would she do? Would she scream at him? Would she throw something at him again? It didn't matter, no matter what she would do, Loki would make his apology, he needed his burden to be cleared.

Carefully opening the door, Loki looked around and there he saw her. She was sat at the end of the bed with her legs tucked up and her chin resting on her knees. Loki timidly began walking over to her but she spoke...

''What have you come to tell me now?'' Lauren asked, she never met his gaze or moved her position.

''To apologise.'' Loki said faintly.

Lauren's head snapped round to meet him before she stood from the bed ''I think you've said enough.'' She said folding her arms.

Loki looked at her confused ''But I have come to apologise.''

Lauren scoffed ''What good will an apology do? I still have to become an immortal and be with you forever.''

Loki pursed his lips, that comment had hurt him more than he expected ''Yes, you will be with me forever but wouldn't you much prefer it if we got along.''

Lauren couldn't really argue with that, there was justifiable logic to it. She just shook her head ''No, I would prefer it if you would leave me alone.''

Loki chuckled at that, he sensed a faint lie in her ''I don't think that is quite true my darling.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''Just leave me alone.''

''I'm afraid I can't do that.'' Loki began ''Not until you have heard my apology.''

Lauren sat back on the bed and continued to fold her arms ''Alright fine, go on then.'' She spat.

Loki crossed the room to stand in front of her and cleared his throat ''The way I acted towards you on such a delicate subject was improper, to be told something so life changing in such an indelicate way...'' Loki sighed ''I know how that feels... and so I wish to apologise for the hurt I have caused you.''

Lauren eyed him over for awhile, he seemed genuine but she couldn't be sure ''How do I know you aren't lying to me?''

Loki sighed ''I promise you that I am being truthful.''

Lauren shrugged ''So I'm just supposed to take your word for it?''

Loki smirked ''Well yes...but just because I am a trickster God does not mean I am not a man of my word and I give you my word that I shall always be truthful with you.''

Lauren stared him down for a while ''Then I accept your apology.''

Loki smiled putting a hand over his heart ''Thank you.''

''I like to think I am not an entirely hateful person.'' Lauren said.

''Then you are a better person than I.'' Loki replied.

There was a tense silence between them then.

''Why did you wait so long to apologise to me?'' Lauren asked breaking the silence.

''I wanted to respect your choice to be alone and I imagine you would not have listened to anything I would have said anyway.''

Lauren smiled to herself ''Thank you for doing that.''

Loki gave a nod ''I wish only to make our lives easier.''

Lauren nodded ''Me too... but that doesn't mean I forgive you for this.'' She said coldly.

Loki smirked ''I wouldn't expect you to.''

...

A few weeks (a month had passed now since Loki was King) after that incident the two of them were more civil to one another though Lauren didn't like to be in the same room with him for too long; as an atmosphere she couldn't describe, would begin to hang in the air. It had been a bit quite as of recent a little too quite, which could only mean Loki was plotting something somewhere. It turns out she was right.

Apparently they were now moving. Some agents had come and got Lauren and all of her things and shoved her into a private car. She couldn't even ask where they were going because she would just get ignored but Lauren soon got answered when she pulled up to this big fancy hotel.

''Why are we at a hotel?'' She asked but of course she was ignored.

Getting out of the car she was ushered inside, her clothes made her feel out of place at this golden roomed building. She only had jeans and a t shirt on today but at this place she felt as though she needed to be dressed in finery.

Lauren was then ushered to the lift that then took her to a long floor of doors. Eventually she was stopped outside one of the doors and it was held open for her. Inside it was a very expensive looking suite, that was properly about the size of the first floor of the Stark living quarters twice over. This room didn't even look like it should be in New York it looked more like it belonged in Venice. Antique furniture, gold wall details, expensive reds and upon entering her bedroom , a massive four poster bed waited for her; everything about this place oozed wealth.

Lauren was then left alone but not for long, as a huge group of women with shopping bags came into her room without a word and began taking them to her bedroom. Lauren watched them questioningly while they went about their task and by the time they were finished you could hardly see the bed or the floor around the bed.

Once Lauren was left alone once again, human curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but delve into the bags. Her mouth was agape while she rooted through them because each bag was filled with a Chanel dress here, a Prada hand bag there or a pair of Gucci shoes. She couldn't help but scoff. How fickle did Loki think she was? It was clear as day to her that he was trying to buy her; she can't be bought and Loki would just have to accept that.

A few hours later, Loki decided to check up on her and Lauren took note of how Loki was wearing Midgardian clothes; a suit in fact...and one he actually looked rather dashing in. As he walked towards her he began to frown.

''Why are you not dressed?'' Loki asked.

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''I am dressed.''

''No you are not.'' Loki replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes ''If your referring to the haute couture wardrobe I've got back there, then I'm sorry but I'm not wearing them.''

Loki scoffed ''And why not?''

''You can't buy me Loki, I am not a material person and I'm offended by the fact that you think I am!'' Lauren argued.

Loki rolled his eyes ''I did not mean for my gifts to appear as bribes, I merely wanted you to have some clothes worthy of a Queen.''

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''I'm fine with these thanks.''

Loki chuckled ''I'm afraid it's not optional.''

''Why is that?'' Lauren questioned.

Loki smiled ''It's high time you began to act like my Queen and therefore I want you to dress like a Queen. I do not think I am asking too much of you.''

Lauren glared at him ''I'm not going to let you parade me around like a trophy.''

''There shall be no parading.'' Loki began ''But I have an important dinner this evening and I wish for you to look your best.''

''It's your dinner, why do I have to go?'' She pressed.

Loki gave an exasperated sigh ''Because you are my Queen and you need to be present at such events.''

''No.'' Lauren said bluntly.

Loki growled a little ''You are being infuriating! I am not asking you to walk around nude or wear something inappropriate.''

Lauren just shrugged.

Loki eyed her over for a second and then began to smile ''If you dress in the clothes I have bought every day and at this dinner, then I will let you go about the city.''

That got Lauren's attention. She watched him for a while thinking he was tricking her but in truth he had never lied to her, not even when he took her, he just played with words.

''Alright fine.'' Lauren agreed and she couldn't help but see a glint of victory in Loki's eyes.

''Good.'' He smiled ''I'll return in an hour.'' And with that he left.

Going back into her bedroom and then to her overly fancy walk in wardrobe, she just stared at the clothes. It wasn't like she wasn't used to nice things, after all she came from a family worth billions but even with all that money, she sometimes preferred something a bit more relaxed. Having a look around in her Vogue wardrobe, she ended up deciding on a beige pencil dress that had a thin brown belt around the waist; despite it clinging to her it was actually very comfortable but that was probably because it was worth about £5000. Having a look through her shoes, she ended up just picking a pair of plain nude heels.

Once dressed, she touched up her make-up and brushed her hair out again and after looking herself over in the mirror, Lauren decided to go back into her wardrobe and fish out a little light grey cardigan that had little sparkles on it.

After the hour was up, Loki returned and upon seeing Lauren, a smile soon grew across his face.

He sighed happily ''See darling, was it so hard? You look beautiful.''

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes ''Alright let's get this over with.''

Loki chuckled ''Just what every man wants to hear.''

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Loki had never heard her laugh before but it was beautiful to him; he hoped he would hear it more in the future and he hoped it would be him to bring her laughter forth.

Loki offered her his arm to which she reluctantly took before he began to lead he out of her quarters and down the corridor.

...

After a while of walking they came to some doors that according to the sign that was still over said door, it was the former restaurant. Upon entering the room it was like the Savoy dining room, quite period looking and expensive. The tables had been moved around to make one huge long table with the many guests stood around the chairs all except two that reserved at the head of the table for Loki and Lauren.

Loki lead her over to the head of the table, receiving head bows of respect for both himself and his Queen, as he walked to take his place.

Having a look at the guests around the table, Lauren began to feel uncomfortable, they were all men and not the friendliest looking men either. She didn't like the way a few of them seemed to be eyeing her like a piece of meat, in fact most of these guys Lauren wouldn't have been surprised if Loki had found them in prison's or something.

Lauren couldn't help but hold on to Loki's arm tighter, at least if she was close to him, he would keep her safe. Loki felt her move closer towards him and he couldn't help but smile internally at her need for his protection.

Once at the head of the table Loki allowed everyone to sit and the chatter soon began. Lauren was curious though about what was going on here.

She tapped Loki on the shoulder from the seat where she sat. ''Who are these people?''

''They are my court.'' Loki began ''They will ensure my rule is exceptional and help educate me in the ways of you Midgardians.''

Lauren had a look around the table before she turned back to Loki ''Why did you have to find a load of creepy misfits.''

Loki chuckled ''I assure you their bark is worse than their bite.''

Lauren's attention was then caught by the man sitting on her right, he looked quite normal actually so she partly wondered if he had gotten lost. ''It's a pleasure to meet your company your highness.'' He smiled.

Lauren nodded.

He cleared his throat before continuing ''I have been hired to be your wedding planner.''

Lauren turned to Loki, who was listening to the short exchange and she raised an eyebrow ''Wedding planner?''

Loki nodded ''Well yes of course, I imagined that with you being the bride you would want to be involved.''

Lauren gave a nod before turning her attention back to the wedding planner, who began to talk about all things wedding related, she had to admit, now that the whole wedding thing was on the table for real, it did scare her.

Loki held conversation's with many of the men around the table from where he sat, they were talking politics and about battle tactics and Lauren could have sworn the chitari were mentioned at one point. Lauren shuddered at the thought of them, they freaked her out and she just wished Loki would send them back to wherever they had come from.

This wedding planner Loki had hired would just not shut up, he went on and on about things Lauren actually didn't care about, like napkin formations; who the fuck cares? She would just nod her head and agree with things, she would say no though if she didn't like something important.

Occasionally Loki would look with those greeny blue eyes to his Queen sat next to him, leaning across in the opposite direction so that she could talk with their wedding planner. The idea behind having a wedding planner, was that Loki hoped it would ease her further into the fact she was going to be his wife and maybe being involved in the planning of the occasion might even make her look forward to it. Loki was sure there were differences between Midgardian and Asgardian women but one thing they mustn't be much different on is their wedding day. Isn't there a saying about it being a girl's special day?

Loki's attention was soon caught elsewhere, his court members were so eager to run so many things by him he hardly had chance to look upon his Queen again. While some of them made perfectly valid points that held Loki's interest, some of them had a tendency to drabble on and Loki was soon becoming rather bored, as he would zone out of the conversation.

He must have been talked to for hours, or that's what it felt like to him. Loki didn't mind this aspect of being King but when his Queen was sat so close to him, it was hard for his gaze not to drift over to her and become distracted by what she was doing. Court members began to talk about something or other Loki didn't have much interest in but he knew it was important so he listened. He rested a hand under his chin and the hand closer to Lauren ended up lightly running down her back, as if to check she was still there.

Lauren could feel Loki's touch down her back, she just ignored it though and carried on listening to what she had been told.

In fact Lauren almost didn't speak to Loki all night, she was too wrapped up in a tiring conversation with the wedding planner to take notice of Loki's odd ball court; after all, if she was to marry Loki then she would have it her way and plus by the look of the men in the room, they weren't the sort of people you would want to get to know.

After a while though Lauren felt Loki's breath close to her ear, she didn't bother turning or even acknowledging his presence but she felt him begin to kiss her cardigan covered shoulder as she was being told something weddingy.

''I think it is a lovely idea my Queen.'' The wedding planner spoke, grabbing Loki's attention from her shoulder.

''What idea, might I ask?'' Loki said, he then rested his chin a little on her shoulder while beginning to slip his hands around her waist.

Loki felt Lauren stiffen underneath his touch, her body tensing at the contact he was giving her but he noticed it slowly began to die down and then she became relaxed again.

Lauren didn't let the wedding planner answer ''I suggested to get married in London, it's my home and I want my wedding there.''

''_Our _wedding.'' Loki corrected. He could practically feel Lauren rolling her eyes.

Lauren continued ''I want to get married at Westminster abbey.''

''And why is that darling?'' Loki asked, his head still resting on her shoulder.

''Because it's what I want.'' Lauren replied.

Loki began to chuckle and turned to the wedding planner ''Make it happen, I want my bride to have whatever her heart desires.'' The wedding planner just nodded and began writing it down.

Lauren was beginning to grow tired of this evening and it wasn't long before she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

''Tired darling?'' Loki asked.

She just nodded.

Loki moved away from her shoulder and his hands fell from her waist. He then stood from his chair to stand by hers, offering her his hand. She looked to it before she looked up to meet his gaze, he tilted his head sharply in the direction of his hand and with that she slipped her hand into his, helping her rise from her seat.

Loki kissed her on the head and put an arm around her waist. He then cleared his throat and was about to get the attention of the room ''I beg of your pardon but I'm afraid I must now retire for the evening, my Queen is in need of rest so I shall see you all first thing tomorrow morning. Until then.'' Loki bowed his head and so did the rest of the men in the room.

Loki pulled away from Lauren's waist and instead offered her his arm. She slipped her arm through into his and he began to lead her back to her room.

...

As Loki walked her back to her quarters, she couldn't help but notice that Loki was being more touchy with her this evening. It didn't make her too uncomfortable though, if she did feel that way she would have moved away from him.

Loki also couldn't help but notice the fact he was actually beginning to be able to become affectionate towards her. It was going out on a limb by acting that way towards her, as he knew she could quite easily pull away and embarrass him in front of court or even worse and cause a scene and embarrass him further.

Still walking through the corridors, Lauren began to get fidgety through her tiredness. The hand that was resting on Loki's arm began to tighten and then relax or her fingers would press into his arm as if she was playing a flute. Even through her tired state she could feel the toned muscle in Loki's arm, as she fidgeted with where she held onto him. After a while though she began to control her fidgeting because she could see a smirk forming on Loki's face, probably thinking that she was having a good feel up of his arm because she was impressed with what she felt. Well, she wasn't...wasn't she? Lauren just shook her head, she was too tired to think straight anymore.

Once they reached the door of her room, Loki cleared his throat. They had walked in silence and he needed to make sure his vocal chords hadn't dried out ''Seeing as how you complied with my terms, I will comply with yours.'' Loki began. ''You may walk around the city whenever you wish.''

Lauren nodded ''Thank you, I'm glad to see an arrangement could be met.''

Loki nodded his head before taking her left hand. Her eyed over her engagement ring for a second before he placed a lingering kiss on her hand. When he raised his head Lauren's face held no emotion but he was no fool and he knew she was trying to hold back anything she was feeling that could be in his favour; though he wouldn't raise the issue.

Lauren then snatched her hand back ''Good night.'' She said.

Loki's face broke into a wide smile ''Good night my darling, rest well.''

...

**Authors note:**** Tell me what you think of this story, I always like to know how people are taking it- Reviews welcome.**


	6. The Long Day

**Author's note:**** Hi, so this story is getting even more love! thanks for that. Anyway, I have decided to put out an extra long chapter- really though, this chapter is over 5000 words! My next update may not be within the 1 week time frame I mentally set my updates to, so this one is extra long to keep you all happy. Enjoy.**

...

Loki had disappeared yet again. It seemed it was a regular occurrence now, though he could at least have the decency to tell her he was going away for a few days; wait, why would she care? He can go away as often as he likes, in fact, the more the better, as she would get to see him less. She had to admit though, since he had been gone, she hadn't left her room much. Loki may have gone, but his band of misfits were still about and she didn't want to run in to any of them, so staying in her quarters was her best option. And plus, she didn't want to go out, she didn't want to go around New York because it wasn't her home, nothing was familiar here. She wanted to go back to London and have crappy English weather; it wasn't a paradise but it was her home and she missed it.

It was the early hours of the morning now, the sun was coming up across the city. Not that Lauren would know, she was still in bed asleep and had the curtains firmly closed to block any light from seeping in to wake her. It wasn't late though, it was probably about seven in the morning but she didn't have anywhere to be, so why not have a nice lie in?

Though it was a good idea to her, someone else had a very different idea.

...

Loki had just returned from a few days of conferencing with the servants that were running the governments of the world he owned. They weren't really servants but that is all they will ever be in Loki's eyes; he is their King and they serve him.

He was stood outside the doors to Lauren's quarters. The servants (actual servants) had informed him she hadn't come out since Loki had left a few days ago. All her meals were brought to her as a result. He couldn't help but wonder why she locked herself away, did her heart pine for him in his absence? or was she just fond of her own company? Loki knew the first option was unlikely.

Loki didn't bother knocking and instead just barged in, first walking through her living room type area and then moving on to her bedroom. He opened this door with the same gung-ho attitude and caused Lauren to groan in bed and pull the duvet cover tighter around her.

Walking straight over to her curtains, Loki threw them open and turned to see her roll over in bed. She was awake but just choosing to ignore him, which would just not do. Loki moved over to the foot of the bed.

''Time to get up darling.'' He said sweetly, he had learnt that she had the same Stark attitude as her uncle and therefore needed to be buttered up first before he could even suggest what he wanted.

''Go away.'' Lauren muttered, not bothering to move or even open her eyes. ''I don't need to be up, so I'm not getting up till I want to.''

''I need you to accompany me out today, so I'm afraid the extra rest is out of the question.''

Lauren groaned ''No, it's not any of my concern so go away!''

Loki sighed ''Don't be like that darling.''

''Alright then fuck off, is that better?'' She replied. Loki had walked straight into that sarcastic comeback.

Loki growled under his breath and strode over to the side of the bed where she was lay. Lauren never bothered to open her eyes, which in return, Loki grabbed the duvet and threw it off her.

''Hey!'' Lauren exclaimed, trying to get the duvet back from Loki.

Loki looked down at her with that cold expression of his, from where she now sat up in bed, in her pyjamas. ''It is not optional darling. I tried asking you nicely and as you refused, I was forced to use other tactics.''

Lauren glared at him ''Alright fine.''

Loki began to smile ''Excellent, I shall see you in a few hours.''

He threw the duvet back over her bed and then left her quarters. Lauren just lay down on her bed again and stared at the ceiling, for some reason she could feel this was going to be a long day.

...

Lauren was in her bathroom, just getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. Coming out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, she held the towel tight around her body. Once she caught sight of the bed, Lauren saw that there was an emerald green dress lying on it. Instinctively, she held the towel tighter around herself. Loki was probably lurking somewhere and she didn't want him possibly getting a glimpse of her body.

Moving further forward, Lauren picked up the dress off her bed by the hanger. It was pretty, a sweetheart neckline with thick straps, an a- line skirt that would come to the knee and would fan out if she twirled; of course she knew instantly Loki had chosen it for her, the fabric was a silk taffeta, that looked expensive and of course, emerald green; his colour.

While eyeing the dress over, she got lost in thought and was probably why what happened next scared her so much.

''Hello.'' A small voice came.

Lauren practically jumped out of her skin and dropped the dress in a crumpled heap. Turning around, she saw the owner of the small voice heading towards her.

''I didn't mean to scare you, your highness.'' The girl said in a foreign accent (somewhere Scandinavian by the sounds of it). She was quite petite in both height and figure and wore a plain dark navy dress that seemed to be a 'uniform'. She had long chocolate brown hair with a full fringe, her features were small and 'cute' with bright blue eyes. The girl looked and sounded so innocent, she couldn't have been much younger than Lauren and that was probably why Loki was able to bring her here in the first place; easy to corrupt.

Lauren put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart down ''Who are you?'' She blurted.

The girl first picked up the dress and laid it back on the bed, before she bowed her head ''I apologise your highness, I am Heidi, his highness has chosen me to be your personal maid.''

''And where did he find you?'' Lauren asked bluntly, she was getting rather tired of Loki's constant surprises.

''When his highness was in Sweden, he visited the nunnery I was part of; I returned with him this morning.'' Heidi answered. Ah, so that's where Loki had been for the last few days.

''And what is it that you are meant to do for me?'' Lauren asked.

''Anything you need me to your highness.'' She answered again like an obedient pet.

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''First of all, I want you to stop calling me your highness, my name is Lauren so please call me it.''

Heidi went wide eyed and shook her head ''I can't do that, his highness would be very displeased.''

Lauren just rolled her eyes, Heidi may be her maid but it seemed Loki still had the majority control of her.

Heidi changed the subject ''You must get ready your highness.''

Lauren turned her head to look back at the dress and then looked back at Heidi, to see that she had a huge smile on her face.

Lauren looked at her questioningly ''What is it?''

''Do you like it?'' Heidi asked, still smiling.

''Like what?'' Lauren said, raising an eyebrow.

Heidi giggled and then sighed ''The dress your highness.''

''Oh, that.'' Lauren began ''Yes it's very pretty.'' She said, void of an emotion but it seemed to satisfy her giddy maid.

''His highness picked it out for you himself.'' She smiled. ''He told me to say that you will look beautiful in it.''

''Yes I suppose.'' Lauren muttered.

''Let me help you get ready.'' Heidi said.

Lauren stopped her before she could do anything ''No, it's fine. I can get dressed myself.''

''Are you sure your highness?'' Heidi asked surprised.

Lauren fought the urge to roll her eyes ''Yes I'll be fine, I've been dressing myself for a very long time now.'' Luckily her sarcasm was slightly lost in translation with Heidi, who only curtsied before leaving the room.

...

After Lauren had gotten ready, Heidi had insisted on doing her hair and make-up. Lauren felt like she had maybe been a little harsh on her, after all, she was just doing as Loki had instructed her, so she decided to let her do her job and take care of her. Heidi actually did a pretty good job, Lauren's long red hair was brushed out to tamed fiery waves and she did her make-up rather elegantly; apparently nuns were a lot more with the times than she thought.

Lauren sat waiting for Loki in her living area, she sat on the couch slightly uncomfortable. Heidi had left and she was alone, just waiting. She was fine with the wait, it was just this dress. It was comfortable, well, not really on the top part. The dress' sweetheart neckline dropped a little further than she had expected showing off some cleavage, not to mention the fact the dress had a built in bra that was pushing up her breasts a little, so that the mounds peaked out in soft rounded curves.

It was obvious Loki had done this on purpose; the bastard.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Loki had just walked into Lauren's quarters and by the looks of it, had dressed to coordinate with her. He had on a sleek black suit, white shirt and a thin emerald green tie with an emerald stone tie pin, placed in it. Loki manoeuvred his way around to her, the closer he got, the more the smile on his face grew.

Lauren just looked down at her black stilettos, avoiding his gaze. Once he was in front of her though, he gently lifted her head with one of his fingers under her chin, so that he could see her face.

''Beautiful.'' He whispered, looking her dead in the eyes.

Lauren looked away after that, his finger still under her chin but she couldn't look at him any longer.

Loki removed his finger from under her chin and stepped back. After he had moved away, Lauren was able to look in his direction again, the expression on his face looked as though he was studying a fascinating book and it made her unsure of whether she preferred his previous way with her or this one.

''Come darling, we need to be going soon.'' Loki beckoned her softly.

Lauren stood from the couch and moved past Loki but she felt him grab her wrist, making her stop.

Loki noticed that she never looked at him with any worry, when he grabbed her. ''I have something for you.'' Loki then let go of her wrist, letting her watch him take the midsized black box, out of his suit jacket pocket.

Loki handed her the box. Unlike when he first gave her the engagement ring, she didn't hesitate opening this box. Upon opening it though, she didn't hold much expression in her face. In the box was a silver necklace that had a plain chain and small oval emerald, that was surrounded by tiny little diamonds; it was clearly meant to match her engagement ring.

Loki furrowed his brow when she said nothing ''Do you not like it darling?''

Lauren met his gaze ''Yes it's pretty.'' She said, it held more emotion than when she opened it and Loki knew she wasn't lying.

A small smile crept on his face ''Good.'' Loki took the box back off of her and slipped behind her moving her hair to one side.

Lauren couldn't help but take a sharp breath, as his actions reminded her of when he first took her in Stark tower and the memories of that day came flooding back. The cold silver chain was then placed around her neck, easily fastened by the God behind her. Loki's finger's lingered on the clasp before he then turned his hand so that the back of it, could run down her spine gently.

Lauren quickly moved out of his touch and turned around to face him. She folded her arms over her chest and kept her gaze downcast. Loki suppressed a grin from the effect his touch was beginning to have on her; she would cave soon...he could feel it.

Loki cleared his throat to get her attention, her head lifted and she saw Loki offering her his arm. Lauren slipped hers through his but he didn't move, instead he stared down at her for a moment.

Lauren could feel his gaze burning through her chest ''That necklace looks lovely on you.'' Loki said after a moment.

She didn't say anything in reply and she didn't think Loki bought her that necklace as an accessory and instead bought it as an excuse to have a good look at the way this dress made her breasts look; after all, he did choose it.

Loki still didn't move and instead used his other free hand to reach round to lift her chin again so that she would meet his gaze.

''You look so beautiful in _my_ colour.'' He spoke softly.

And with that they left.

...

In their private car, they both sat in silence. Lauren made sure that she sat with the middle seat between her and Loki. She sat watching the world pass by from the car window and Lauren couldn't help but think, if any of these buildings would still be around in the hundreds of years she's going to be alive for. Would they stand forever? Or would they crumble into dust?

Loki was looking out of his own window too. Gazing at the world he owned, he had to admit he wasn't overly fond of some of the places he had been and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't overly fond of New York. Loki had grown up in a place filled with history and ways of old, this place was too new for him and that's probably why he preferred visiting the countries of more historical lands, he enjoyed the feeling of familiarity.

Turning his head, he could see his Queen looking out of her own window. Her beautiful red hair, flowing down her back and the way the sun was shining on her pale skin, made her glow like an angel. Looking her over, Loki would give himself a pat on the back later; that dress he had chosen for her was perfect. He always did have impeccable test in all aspects, her, being his greatest.

''Your awfully quite.'' Loki said, breaking the silence.

Lauren turned her head to face him ''So are you.''

Loki smirked a little ''I'm quite fond of peace and quiet.''

''I am too.'' She muttered.

Loki raised an eyebrow ''Really? Stark's never struck me as the type for the quiet life.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''Just because my uncle is a garish loud mouth, doesn't mean that I am. By that logic, I should think you would be more like Thor.''

Loki pursed his lips ''Well played.''

Lauren gave him a quick smile, one of victory, but it couldn't help but be endearing to him.

''What did you think of your new maid?'' Loki asked, changing the subject.

Lauren shrugged a bit ''She seems a bit giddy, but I'm not sure if that was just nerves, she's rather obedient too, but then again you did find her in a nunnery.''

Loki chuckled ''A nunnery seemed like the ideal place to find you a maid.''

''Why?'' Lauren questioned.

''She won't become distracted.'' Loki began ''Heidi is still very committed to her oaths, she will not marry or become with child, so therefore I will not have to find you a new maid.

''Understandable logic.'' Lauren commented, earning her a nod of thanks from Loki.

''Any interest in where we are going?'' Loki asked ''I thought you would have questioned me by now.''

Lauren sighed ''I'm just getting used to you throwing surprise, after surprise, at me.''

Loki chuckled ''Am I becoming predictable? That will just not do, I must enhance my game.''

''Alright fine, where are we going?'' Lauren asked, just to shut him up ''We do actually look a little over dressed for day time.''

Loki gave a nod ''A correct observation darling. We are dressed like this because we are attending an all day event.''

''All day!'' Lauren exclaimed before groaning.

''Yes, it will be a long day, but try to enjoy it darling.''

Lauren huffed ''Depends what this all day thing is.''

''It's a social event for my governments to meet.'' Loki began ''I want them to become accustom to each other, so the main representatives are attending from each nation. Some of my court will also be there to negotiate on my behalf, when I am otherwise occupied.''

''That sounds boring.'' Lauren said bluntly.

Loki chuckled ''Being King is not all fun and games, neither is being Queen.''

''Why am I here anyway? I don't know about politics, they bore me.''

Loki smiled ''It's our first official appearance together and it is also the ideal setting; both King and Queen, meeting with their governments.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''I don't know anything about politics; I'm just here to look pretty on your arm, aren't I?''

''Partly yes, other politicians are bringing their wives.'' Loki started '' And plus it will be an ideal opportunity to build your own individual relations with governments.''

Lauren gave a heavy sigh ''Alright fine...but you do know I'll probably end up finding a politician, that I will end up looking through pictures of his cat with.''

Loki laughed ''Whatever gets you through the day darling.''

...

After arriving at one of New York's fancy hotels, Loki ushered Lauren inside and into the huge ballroom, where politicians of the world had gathered.

Lauren again, had her arm through Loki's, she never denied him that courtesy, he noticed.

Lauren leaned in a bit further to Loki ''How will I know who is from where?'' She whispered.

''They all have a pin of their national flags on their suits.'' Loki replied.

''It's a good job I was really into geography as a kid then.'' Lauren said.

''Then I'm sure you shall do exceptional.'' Loki smiled.

The first few hours of the day were a boring blur, Lauren couldn't really remember anything but the white noise of politicians sat around this huge table, discussing things amongst themselves. Lauren didn't drink, but she was now considering taking up the pass time after this; no wonder her uncle Tony drank so much, he had to go to these type of things all the time and science versions of this kind of event. At least there was a lunch in the middle of it... that was rather nice.

After the hours of snooze fest, they all moved to another adjoining ballroom, where everyone was to 'mingle'. Lauren had never understood the concept of mingling, but looking over to where Loki was, he appeared to be a natural at it. Instead, Lauren just walked around the room, looking like she was actually going somewhere, so that no one would talk to her.

Apparently her method of avoidance wasn't working, as she was approached by a man. An older looking man with the height of her uncle Tony, silver hair, pale green eyes, fair skin and rounded glasses that were sitting on the end of his nose; she noticed he didn't have flag pin though.

''Your highness.'' He smiled, offering his hand to shake.

His accent was foreign too, but then again, she was in a room of people from across the world. She let him shake her hand briefly, before introducing himself ''I am Dr Hans Janssen PhD and M.D.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Lauren said putting on her best fake smile.

''Loki has asked me to speak with you.'' He said (his accent sounded German or Dutch).

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''You are the only one I've met to refer to Loki by his name, rather than his title.''

''Has he not told you about me?'' Hans questioned. Lauren shook her head ''Ah, he is rather secretive sometimes isn't he? I am his advisor.''

''So you're not a politician?'' Lauren asked.

Hans chuckled ''No, it's not a field I decided to master.''

''So you are a master of many fields?'' Lauren pressed.

''Yes I am, that's why Loki chose me as his advisor and his doctor.''

''You're a doctor too?''

He nodded ''Yes, I was a very well respected doctor in my native Holland.'' That answered Lauren's nationality question.

''Loki is Asgardian, surely you wouldn't be able to treat him?'' Lauren asked.

''Ah, that's what I thought too, but Loki has been giving me Asgardian medicine books to ensure both of you are healthy over the years.''

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''You're my doctor too?''

''Yes, did Loki not tell you?'' He replied.

Lauren sighed ''What do you think?''

Hans chuckled ''I think Loki needs to work on his communication with you.''

Lauren nodded ''Yeah, it appears that way.''

Hans cleared his throat ''Loki wants you to have a medical soon, he wants to make sure you are in good health.''

Lauren sighed ''Alright.''

''I will wait for my wife to return from a medical conference.'' Hans began ''Though I am a doctor, Loki is still very protective of you and would prefer if my wife were to do some of the medical, she is a nurse, so he is fine with it.''

''Alright, just let me know when.'' Lauren said, void of much emotion.

Hans nodded ''Enjoy your day.'' He then left her in the crowd of people.

...

Lauren got ambushed a few more times, this time by politicians. She got through it by remembering something uncle Tony had told her, _'if you don't know what people are talking about, just nod or shake your head, then bullshit your way through it'_. He always was a man of wisdom.

After blagging her way through conversations, a dinner was called; or as she saw it, a chance to escape.

Loki was already sat at the dinner table, but on reaching her place, Loki stood and pulled out her chair for her, then tucking her in once she sat down. When Loki sat down again, he smiled at her.

''You seemed to be rather good at this darling.'' He whispered to her.

''Good at what?'' Lauren replied.

''Holding your own with politicians.'' Loki answered.

Lauren scoffed ''Not really, I just bullshit my way through it and hope some of it gets lost in translation.''

Loki chuckled ''Spoken like a true politician.''

Dinner was nice and quiet, it seemed everyone was using the time to regroup before the next round of conversation begun.

''I saw Han's talking to you earlier.'' Loki said, finishing what he was swallowing.

''He seems to normal to be one of your court.'' Lauren answered.

''Hans is a good man, and yes, he is by far the only normal one amongst them.''

''Then why does he want to be in your court?'' Lauren asked.

Loki mocked hurt ''You wound me darling, why wouldn't he? It is a brilliant opportunity and a man of his talents is someone of value to me.''

''What is he qualified in? He was saying he is a lot of things; including a doctor.'' Lauren said.

Loki nodded ''He is.'' Then having a realisation ''He is our doctor by the way.''

Lauren nodded ''I know, it's a good job _he _told me.''

Loki sighed ''I'm sorry darling, it must have slipped my mind.''

''You should tell me these things.'' Lauren replied.

Loki looked her over for a second. Was she actually asking him to involve her? ''Ermm...yes, of course darling.'' He smiled.

...

After dinner was over, the room was then cleared and everyone returned to the hall that was used for 'mingling'. The room had changed a little though, since they had last been in. A small black-tie band was playing classical music in one of the corners of the room, adding some 'atmosphere'.

Lauren walked into the room, linking arms with Loki in the way that they had become accustom to. When Lauren was about to slip away, so that Loki could talk to whoever, she felt his other hand stop her, so that she stayed on his arm.

She looked at him questioningly, but he soon explained ''I want you to stay with me.''

Lauren just nodded, he must have a game going somewhere; probably wanted to show her off to all his politician friends, but after they talked to many together, she began to notice that he had wanted her to stay because he wanted her input, rather than keep her mouth shut and look pretty.

The day was getting so long now, Lauren was so tired and just wanted to go to bed. At one point she wondered if she could slip away and find a chair to have a nice nap in, but it wouldn't really be a good look for a 'Queen'.

Lauren began to yawn, not the most delicate of yawns either. Loki of course didn't miss it and upon looking at his Queen, he could see how exhausted she was.

Loki kissed the top of her head from where she had rested her head on his shoulder, so that she could shut he eyes; he arm still wrapped around his.

''We will leave soon.'' He said softly, it wasn't fair to put her through anymore when she was about to fall asleep at any moment. In all honesty, she went beyond his expectations today.

Lauren nodded her head on his shoulder and began to move away a little. Their arms were still linked, as Loki didn't want her collapsing on the floor, from her tired state.

Lauren still kept her eyes closed though, her mind began to block out sounds and focused instead in trying to lull her to sleep. She thought she heard Loki asking for their driver to come round to pick them up, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

She felt Loki's lips kiss the top of her head again ''Lauren, we're leaving in a moment.''

Lauren opened her eyes to look at him ''Finally.'' She muttered.

Loki smiled ''Not yet though, first, you owe me a dance.''

Lauren looked at him questioningly, but he instead just lead her across the room, over to the small area of the room, that could be used if anyone wished to take the time out of their busy conversations for a dance.

Loki wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and used his other hand to take one of hers in his, her other hand going to rest on his shoulder.

The music was rather slow, which meant movement was slow, which just ended up encouraging Lauren to fall asleep. Loki was taken aback a little when she made the move to rest her head on his shoulder again, still wrapped in their dancing position. He wasn't going to complain though, this was the closest he had ever been allowed to her and it was worth the wait.

She was tall, but next to him she was a little petite and his strong lithe frame, made her look so slight. Lauren's hand's were so soft in his and where her head rested on his shoulder, it allowed him to smell the essence of her hair; sweet, with a hint of oranges.

Deep down he knew she was only like this because she was struggling to stay awake, but for a moment, just one moment, he allowed himself to believe it was because she cared about him. Lauren didn't move from his shoulder, quite content in staying there and using it as a pillow, and he was content to let her stay there; she was so beautiful to him, he knew now that he needed her for more than to piss of her uncle and be his 'toy'. Loki wanted her to be his true Queen, to be at his side and care for him, the way he was beginning to care for her.

Once the band had stopped their music to change music sheets, Loki gently nudged Lauren from her half-asleep state. He offered her his arm and began to lead her out of the hotel, occasionally saying his goodbye's to guests on both their behalves.

Once seated back in their private car, Lauren almost instantly fell asleep. Loki wouldn't disturb her though, he would let her rest.

...

On arriving back at their home, Loki leaned over and touched Lauren's shoulder.

''Darling?'' He spoke, she didn't stir.

He shook her shoulder a little ''Darling?''

Lauren's head only lolled to the side, it was fairly obvious to Loki that she was way too tired to wake up.

Loki sighed and got out of the car himself, before walking over to her side of the car. Gently, he opened the door and leaned in to undo her seatbelt, before then wrapping his arm under the back of her knees and his other arm under her own arms. Loki picked her up like she weighed nothing, after carefully closing the car door with his foot, he took his exhausted Queen inside.

On walking through the foyer and into the lift, that took them up to the floor, where her quarters were, she didn't move. Proceeding to walk down the hall, Loki could see Heidi approaching him with a concerned look on her face.

''Is she alright, your highness?'' Heidi asked worried.

Loki nodded ''Yes, she's just exhausted. I'm going to take her to her quarters, come with me so that you may ready her for bed.''

Heidi nodded and followed Loki down the hall to Lauren's quarters.

Heidi opened the door for Loki, seeing as how his hands were occupied carrying Lauren. Walking through her quarters to her bedroom, Loki strode over to her bed and gently placed her down, as if she were fragile glass. Heidi stood near her bedroom door, waiting for Loki to leave, though Loki didn't move from his position leaning over her.

Looking over at his sleeping beauty, Loki gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

''Goodnight darling, sleep well.'' He whispered, then placing another kiss to her forehead.

He then pulled away and left Heidi to put Lauren in her night clothes.

While walking back to his own quarters, he couldn't help but feel he had made progress throughout this long day and it would only be a matter of time before his Queen cared for him too.

...

**Author's note:**** So what do you think? Please review! Also, the Avengers will be making another appearance soon, just in case you're wondering where they've gotten to.**


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's note**: **Hi, I can't believe how much love this story is getting! I put a long chapter out, as I wasn't sure that I would be able to update, within the week time frame I mentally set myself. But after seeing how well received the chapter was and how the story is getting a lot of love, I couldn't help but write you all yet another long chapter... but it's not as long as the previous one but still around 4500 words! Anyway, enjoy.**

...

Tony woke up with a painful headache. Opening his eyes briefly, he quickly decided they were better off closed. He tried to think over how he got into this state, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Attempting to open his eyes again, he glanced around the room for any evidence of why he was waking up like this. Then he found it... a huge bottle of empty scotch.

He started to remember then, that he had indulged more than he should of last night and it wasn't the first time. Ever since Lauren had become Loki's Queen and soon to be wife, he didn't sleep at night anymore; he had to get drunk most nights or just not sleep. It was Tony's fault this had happened to Lauren, he should have never hired her as his assistant, he should have never asked for coffee, when he was with Loki and most importantly, he should have never let her trade her life for the Avengers.

Tony knew why she had done what she did. She had traded her life, in the hope the Avengers would take Earth back and get rid of Loki but at the moment that wasn't going to happen. Loki was way too powerful, he had government's and vast armies on his side, not to mention his alien army. One day he would save her but unfortunately, it was not a day that would be coming soon.

At least Tony still had his beloved Pepper, she was his angel through all this. She picked him up from his drunken stupor's and saved him from himself, let him confide in her everything he feared for his niece and more importantly, in the privacy of their bedroom, she would hold him in her arms, while he cried about how much he hated himself for what he had let happen to his Lauren. He was meant to protect her, her father Charles, wasn't around anymore and so it was Tony's responsibility to look out for her, in her father's place and he had failed; not just failed but crashed and burned. Tony hoped that Charles wasn't too pissed in heaven... but Tony would make everything right; he had to.

All the other Avengers (apart from Thor, who had gone back to Asgard with Jane, to attempt to possibly get some kind of intervention on Loki's actions here on Earth and keep his Jane safe from any harm Loki may try to cause her.) had stayed in New York too and were in fact living with Tony. It wasn't like he didn't have enough room, they were staying in one of Tony's houses in the posh side of Long Island; the idea of maybe going back to Stark Tower went through Tony's mind for a while but decided against it, he couldn't live there, knowing what had happened.

Tony gave a heavy sigh, Pepper wasn't in bed with him but someone had to be well organised out of the pair of them and she knew how hard everything was for Tony right now. Rolling over, then slowly sitting up in bed, Tony had a look at the alarm clock, seeing it was 11 in the morning; not too bad for just getting up.

Getting out of bed on uneasy feet, Tony didn't bother having a shower or anything and instead walked through the clean airy house, in his pyjama's; a sight the Avenger's were getting used to seeing.

Walking through the house and into the living room/bar, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint were all stood near the couch, with an array of emotions on their faces; some looked at him with pity, others with sadness.

Tony looked over them all ''Is this an intervention?'' He asked. ''If this is about my drinking then I'm going back to bed.''

Pepper shook her head ''No Tony, it isn't.'' She said a little sad.

Tony shrugged ''Then what's this about?''

''You should sit down Tony.'' Bruce said; Bruce was the only person Tony listened to besides Pepper.

Tony looked them over, a little fear showing in his face ''Why? What's happened? Is it Lauren? Has something happened to her?'' His panic evident.

''Tony calm down.'' Pepper began ''Lauren is fine.''

''She will never be fine!'' Tony shouted at all of them ''Not as long as that monster has her!''

The room held a tension then, one of silence and unknowing of how to go about what was needed to be said.

''Tony.'' Steve spoke ''Please sit down, we want to help you.''

Looking around the room, at the people that were his friend's and his family, Tony began to calm. Whatever is was that they needed to tell him, it was clear he was going to need them.

Tony walked over to the couch and sat down. Pepper sat next to him and held his hand, giving him a soft smile that made him feel better from a single look. Bruce sat on his other side, giving him a reassuring pat on the back that only a true friend could give.

''Steve.'' Pepper began ''Go and get the newspaper.'' She spoke softly. Steve gave a nod before going into the kitchen.

Natasha walked over to the bar with Clint, Natasha getting a glass and Clint bringing over an new huge bottle of scotch, that was going to be needed for the process. Natasha sat the glass on the table, Clint then opened the new scotch bottle and filled the hard liquor tumbler to the brim with scotch. Tony instantly picked up the glass and down the contents, setting it back on the table. Clint was going to fill it again but Pepper shook her head.

Once Natasha and Clint were seated on the couch too, Steve then returned with today's newspaper.

Steve shifted around nervously, with a folded newspaper in his hands ''I-I erm... was out this morning and I went past a-erm...newspaper stand and well...'' Steve trailed off, he handed the newspaper to Tony before Steve then sat next to Pepper, who gave him a smile of reassurance.

Tony unfolded the paper and shook it, straightening it out to see the front page. On doing so, he saw that on the front page was pictures of Loki at some kind of conference with world leaders.

Tony shrugged ''Yeah so? It's Loki at some conference thing.''

Pepper sighed a little ''Turn the page over Tony.'' She said softly, knowing that the next two pages were going to hit him hard.

Tony flicked the page over and straightened out the page again, then wishing he didn't; his breath catching in his throat. On the double page was a spread of the _'Happy Royal Couple'_, the pictures on the double pages were of both Lauren and Loki, at this government thing yesterday. It was clear that neither of them knew that they were having their pictures taken, some were of them talking to official's together, but the ones that really hit Tony hard, were the ones of them both so cosy together. Photographs of Loki with his hands around Lauren's waist, her leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed, while he held her, and the one that made Tony feel like being sick, was the one photograph of them dancing together, so close and intimate; Lauren had her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and Loki was kissing the top of her head.

Every word on this page, was a knife twisting in Tony's heart, every _'loving couple'_, every _'affectionate royal's'_, was making Tony want to scream, to shout about how wrong this stupid piece of paper was, but it wouldn't change anything.

Tony hadn't said anything, the people Tony called family and friends looked around at each other nervously; all of them knew that a quite Tony was a not a good thing.

''Tony?'' Pepper said softly.

Tony then broke out into a nervous chuckle ''I-I'm fine, you know newspapers, they manipulate everything.''

The others looked at each other with worry. ''Tony.'' Bruce began ''I think we might have to face the possibility that Lauren might...might care about Loki, that she may even...love him.''

Tony scoffed and picked up the bottle of scotch, unscrewing the top with ease and taking a heavy swig. ''No...no, she wouldn't have any sort of feelings except hate towards Loki.

Pepper sighed and put a hand on Tony's shoulder ''Tony-'' She got cut off by him standing up, bottle of scotch in hand and glaring at all of them.

''So that's it.'' He began hurt ''You're all giving up on her, you think she and Loki are a happy couple and that she doesn't need us.''

''Well it does appear that way.'' Clint muttered.

Tony took another swig of scotch ''She is the reason you are all alive!'' He gave angry chuckle ''And you all think she is _happy _with Loki.''

None of them said anything.

''No! She isn't.'' He began ''Lauren is a Stark, she will pretend she's fine when she isn't but in her heart she will be counting on us.'' His eyes began to mist over ''On me.'' He whispered.

''If you all want to give up on her then fine, but I won't.'' He said beginning to storm off, stopping by the door with his scotch ''I love that girl, what would you do if it was your family? Because there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.'' Tony said, tears beginning to fall down his face. ''If you need me, I'll be in my room getting hammered.'' With that he was gone and the sound of his bedroom door slamming in the distance soon followed.

The group looked around at each other in silence. They would leave him to calm down, there was things they needed to discuss about Lauren's situation with Loki but they would wait for Tony to calm down first.

...

_Loki gently stirred from sleep, his soft emerald green sheets draped over his body and his pyjama's slightly clinging to him. In his still slightly sleepy state, Loki realised his arm was wrapped around something, something soft and slight. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met by the sight of the colour copper and upon further looking it was hair, hair that was thick, wavy and long, flowing down the back of a figure. _

_He needn't guess who the figure was, it was clear as day to him, and the soft smell of sweets and oranges filled his sense's, Loki knew it was his Queen. _

_His hand rested on her small waist, her back pressed to his front, Loki's own body creating a nest for her to sleep comfortably in. She began to shift, but by her breathing he could tell Lauren was still asleep. She appeared to be wearing a dress of some sort, probably a night dress and by what it appeared, a rather short one; as the he could feel no fabric against his own pyjama pants, instead only the warmth of bare skin. The fabric was navy blue, well, at least from the back, he had yet to see the front yet._

_Lauren made a small whimper sound and began to move in her sleep, she began to turn around, so Loki shifted his position so that he wouldn't disturb her. She lay on her back with one arm bent above her head but her legs bent and facing sideways in his direction; it was a very odd position but she remained peaceful. Her night gown, had thin straps and plunged around her breasts, where the garment was trimmed with white lace; her chest rose and fell at a calming rate, drawing his attention to the fact her chest was bare beneath the dress. Her pale skin, glowed in the morning sunlight, giving her an ethereal appearance._

_She lay asleep for a few more minutes before her eyes began to flutter open, Loki wondered if he should avert his gaze so that she doesn't think he was staring at her sleep, but when she looks at him with sleepy eyes, it's too late to look away. A faint smile was on her face, she moves closer to Loki and rests her head on his chest and drapes an arm across his waist. _

_Loki's arm shift's back to her waist, holding her close and kisses her forehead, she lets out a little sigh and moves her head again so that he face is pressed into the curve of his neck. Lauren began placing small kisses up his neck and then stop's by his ear, letting her lips linger._

_Loki's finger's grip a little tighter at her waist, her breath lightly dancing over his ear lobe, but then he hears it, the words he believed he would never here from anyone genuinely._

_''I love you.'' Lauren whispered._

...

Loki bolted awake, he gasped out loud and scrambled to sit up in bed, feeling a light sheen of sweat covered his body and had dropped onto his pyjama's. His heart was beating fast and continued to do so at a frantic pace, his breathing was harsh and he was fighting to control it. After beginning to come to terms with being awake, he put a hand over his heart and focused on slowing down his breathing.

Once it began to calm, Loki leant back against his headboard. It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything, he told himself, but he knew that wasn't really true; his mother had always told him that dreams had a deeper meaning.

The deeper meaning for Loki being, he wanted Lauren as the loving wife he never believed was possible for him.

Loki had always believed that he would have an arranged marriage of some sort, with an Asgardian woman that would hate him, just as much as much as he would probably hate her. Asgardian's could marry for love as long as the person you loved had a worthy status but Loki was always disliked, therefore an arranged marriage would have probably been in his future. He had always bedded maid's in the past, those who would be eager to please him and not expect anything in return, just the way he wanted it; all the high ladies wanted Thor of course and Loki hated being second best (if that, he was probably a lot further down the list).

It had never bothered him, the need for one to find someone to spend their life with; in fact for years, he didn't understand it. When he first saw Lauren Stark, he still didn't believe in the idea of anyone loving him, all he saw her as was a chance to piss of Tony Stark and get a beautiful Queen for his arm. Now though, it was different; ever since he told her she was to be immortal and listened to her cry her heart out, the sound that had filled him with a sadness he had never felt before; he just thought it was something to do with the Midgardian air, but he was just lying to himself; she was changing him.

He had dreamt of her before, it was never anything like that but she would still occasionally appear. For a while he just thought it was because his lust was going unrequited, so she was always present in his subconscious, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Loki did feel more than lust for her now, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't, she was so beautiful to him and he had denied his feelings for her for so long, ignoring how he felt but knowing that he wanted to feel it; she consumed his thought's with his caring about her, wanting to hold her, have her tell him everything and anything and be the one that she relies on.

Loki scoffed at his own thoughts, this is exactly why he stayed away from these kind of emotions, they were ridiculous and impractical, considering who and _what_ he was. Loki could feel Lauren was feeling something towards him, it had been evident for a little while now, but he was kidding himself if he thought she was going to fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after for all eternity; but deep down, under his hardened exterior he had built to shield himself from the world, he hoped she would be at his side forever, as his beloved Queen.

...

After getting washed and dressed, Loki received a knock on the door. Upon opening it, he was met with a servant bringing in his breakfast and the morning paper he always requested. His breakfast was placed on the table, in his living room quarters, where he had a reading chair and small table where he liked to sit. Once the servant had left, Loki sat down, ignoring his breakfast, once he caught sight of the front page of the newspaper.

His conference from yesterday was on the front page but he didn't bother reading it; why would he? He was there. Flicking the page over, his gaze was much more comfortable on these pages. Photographs of him and Lauren looking rather 'loving' towards one another. Loki of course knew the truth behind these photo's, most of them were taken when Lauren was so exhausted she was struggling to stay awake and standing, rather than showing Loki genuine affection of sorts.

But for a moment, he let his thoughts go to a place where these photographs were ones of genuine affection, rather than Lauren just being too tired to stand. Loki now knew what he wanted; he wanted Lauren, as his loving wife and beloved Queen. He would never force her to love him, what would be the point; it would be living a lie with someone else that doesn't care for him. No, what he wanted was her genuine love and for once he would pray, that the beautiful princess falls in love with the monster; even a God can dream of such things.

...

Lauren was rather abruptly awoken by Heidi bringing her breakfast into her room. Lauren ignored her, she would have to get up eventually, but she would like to live in denial a little longer first.

She heard Heidi sigh from the other side of the room ''My Queen, you need to get up.''

Lauren groaned and sat up in bed a little, she panicked a bit when she saw she was in her pyjamas but Heidi assured her that she was the one who put them on her. Now able to see Heidi stood at the foot of her bed, she had Lauren's breakfast on a silver tray, that also had a single red rose placed beside it.

Lauren gave a small sigh ''Do you mind if I eat breakfast in bed?'' Lauren asked. Heidi eyed her over for a while, before she nodded and set the tray down on Lauren's lap.

Today's breakfast was scrambled egg and streaky bacon, well cooked and smoked; just the way she liked it. The rose remained ignored. As soon as Lauren picked up her fork and was about to begin eating, Heidi brought over a newspaper and set it down on the bed next to Lauren.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, as she set down her fork ''Why have you brought me a newspaper?''

Heidi smiled ''I thought you might want to see it.''

Lauren sighed as she picked up the newspaper. On the front was Loki's conference from yesterday, understandable really, considering it was an important political event. Turning over the page though, Lauren froze. Picture after picture, of her and Loki in 'cosy' positions. She couldn't help but give an annoyed growl, she should have known something like this would happen and she couldn't help but think if Loki had let these photographs happen on purpose. Thinking though, by the way he was in the pictures, he was none the wiser as her.

Everyone would see these, the world would definitely know now that she was his Queen. It was bound to happen eventually, but she just wished it wasn't these photo's that confirmed it; but then again, the media liked to play their own games.

Lauren moved the paper off her lap, then moved her head back to rest against the headboard, giving a huff of exasperation.

''I think you two make a lovely couple your highness.'' Heidi said, across the room.

Lauren moved her head to look at her ''Then those pictures have done their job.''

Heidi looked at her confused ''Your highness?''

Lauren sighed ''Those pictures were specifically chosen to make me and Loki look like a lovey dovey couple, but we're not , it's just the press messing about.''

Heidi gave a small smile ''I think his highness cares for you very much...and I occasionally see you, stealing a glance at him too.''

Lauren scoffed ''I do not steal glances.''

Heidi gave a nod ''Whatever you say, your highness. I'll leave you to your breakfast.'' With that she left.

After Heidi was gone, Lauren picked up the newspaper again and turned to the pages of her and Loki. They were all pictures of when she was falling asleep, but of course the press aren't going to say that are they. One thing she did notice though, was that Loki seemed to keep a strong hold of her; something that she hadn't been aware of at the time. He was gentle with her though, to anyone else, it was easy to see how his way with her could be seen as affectionate but it wasn't...was it?

Looking over at how Loki held her, kissing her forehead and being so gentle with her, she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel her heart begin to speed up. His pale skin almost matching hers, sleek raven hair, slicked back off his chiselled face. Lauren found herself staring for longer than she should at how he looked against her, her eyes then drifting to where his hands rested on her small waist, long elegant fingers that were capable of so many things; but mostly danger, she reminded herself.

Lauren threw the newspaper off the bed. She shouldn't be thinking about Loki in any other way besides an enemy, he tried to kill her uncle and the Avengers and then tricked her into becoming his; but what was she to expect from a God of mischief and lies?

She was never one to be attracted to danger, though she did see this alluring power that Loki possessed, he was beautiful in his own way and she was quickly being sucked in by his charms. Lauren shook her head. No, she couldn't care about him! It wasn't right, he was using her wasn't he? She didn't know anymore, surely if he was just using her, he wouldn't care about her input in _his_ world, but he did and it was making her question him.

He could have anyone he wanted, someone that would bend to his every will, but he like a challenge didn't he, that's probably why he chose her; that and the fact she was the niece of Tony Stark. But if this was all to just piss of her uncle, why hadn't Loki been more forceful with her? Made her fear him, make her bend to what he wanted, using his new found power.

Lauren rolled her eyes, she was clearly looking into this too much and she would probably never be able to work Loki out.

Looking back at the silver tray on her bed, Lauren then noticed the single red rose and the note that was attached to it, that was slightly hiding from view. Picking up the rose, she took the note and unfolded it; placing the rose in her lap.

Inside the note read-

_My darling Queen,_

_You looked beautiful yesterday and many were impressed by the way you held yourself; they look forward to your further input with my own. I hope you did not mind that I carried you to your room last night, Heidi of course put you in your night clothes once I had left; I would not want to impose myself to such a task without your consent. You were wonderful yesterday darling, I look forward to many more days as such with you. As a token of my admiration, I offer you a rose; for my English rose, though I am sure it will never compare to your beauty._

_Forever yours,_

_Loki._

Lauren set the note down, if he was trying to win her over with compliments (though she did secretly feel her heart flutter at the last compliment) then it wasn't working and neither was this stupid rose; such a cliché, it was ridiculous.

Lauren decided to reach over to her bedside table and get out some paper and pen. She was going to write Loki a response; her breakfast completely forgotten.

...

Loki was in his office, sat behind his desk and filling out important documents that needed to be done. His mind would occasionally drift though, thinking if Lauren got his note and rose and what she thought of it. He didn't expect it to win her over, God forbid, but he hoped it chipped away at the wall she had built around what she truly felt for him.

Loki then received a knock on his office door.

He looked up from his desk ''Enter.'' He called.

The door slowly opened and Heidi slipped in.

''Ah, Heidi.'' Loki began ''Is something wrong?'' Loki raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head ''No your highness, the Queen asked me to deliver this to you.''

Loki cocked his head as Heidi walked over to his desk and placed a small note in front of him. On the folded paper was Loki's name in Lauren's pretty handwriting.

Loki gave a small smile to himself ''Thank you, you may go.'' He dismissed her.

Heidi curtsied before leaving the room.

Now that Loki was alone, he reclined back in his chair and picked up the note, unfolding it and preparing himself for whatever was written in it. He was sort of expecting a rather abusive message but he was wrong, instead all it said was...

_I don't like red roses._

Loki couldn't help but chuckle to himself, maybe he was slowly winning her over if that is all she could fault. Though, he would now always remember that she didn't like red roses, which he found rather fitting, as most women liked them...but not his Queen, she was different.

...

**Author's note: ****So, this chapter was a bit hard to write but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.**


	8. Major Step Backwards

**Author's note: ****Hi, I still can't believe how much love this story is getting! I'm getting so many lovely reviews it's just amazing. Anyway, here is the new chapter and P.S. there is some kinds of medical procedures in this chapter (nothing graphic) but I'm not a doctor or in the medical field so this might not be accurate, as I only searched for the procedures for about two minutes. Enjoy another fairly long chapter.**

...

It had been a couple of days now since the 'newspaper' incident. Lauren needed to speak to her uncle Tony, she knew he would have seen the photo's and that he wouldn't be too happy about them. But to even get to speak to Tony, Lauren would have to go through Loki first.

Loki wouldn't let Lauren speak to anyone outside of this little 'bubble' he had created around her. She really was beginning to feel like she was a princess locked away in a tower; Loki's prisoner, not his Queen, that was how she really felt. If Lauren was ever going to speak to Tony again, she would have to ask Loki's permission first, which for her meant swallowing her Stark pride.

She decided to dress how Loki liked her to dress, hoping her appearance when asking would better her chances. Going through her wardrobe (which had even more designer clothes now), Lauren picked out a knee length dress that was a pale blue, with a white jacquard pattern, that had straps that just hung off the shoulder and was slim fitting. Digging out some shoes, she chose a plain light blue, heeled pair to match her dress. Lauren kept her hair down, knowing Loki liked it flowing down her back in its natural waves and put on soft make-up like she always did.

Walking out of her quarters, Lauren proceeded down the hall and headed for Loki's office; having a feeling he was most likely to be there. On reaching the office doors, Lauren pressed her ear to the door but she couldn't hear anything; she decided she was best off knocking.

Knocking firmly on the door, Lauren was expecting no answer but she heard Loki's voice telling her to come in.

Lauren opened the door and slipped in, then shut the door behind her. Loki hadn't yet looked up from his desk and instead continued writing.

Looking around his office, the room was filled with bookcases that were stacked with more books than they could hold. All the furniture was dark brown wood (desk and chairs), with smooth surface finishing and the curtains that lined the windows were actually red and not green; a little unusual, but he probably hadn't gotten around to changing them.

Loki then raised his head, a smile slipping onto his face, on seeing who his visitor was.

Loki reclined back in his chair. His suit today was dark blue, with a white shirt and a black tie. ''Hello darling.'' He said, smile still on his face.

Lauren walked further into the room, moving towards the chair that sat in front of Loki's desk.

She sat down and crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair.

''Make yourself at home darling.'' He said, in reference to her actions ''By the way, may I say you look beautiful today.'' Loki smiled. ''It seems we coordinated, how wonderful.''

Lauren ignored the compliment and eyed him over his desk, this wasn't the time for games.

''I want to speak with my uncle Tony.'' Lauren put bluntly, she wasn't going to mess about, she was just going to say what she wanted.

The smile on Loki's face fell ''No.'' He said.

''Why not?'' Lauren pressed, not showing any emotion except a slight annoyance.

''Because I said no.'' Loki replied.

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes ''That's not a valid response.''

''I think you'll find it is.'' Loki spoke dangerously.

''Why won't you let me speak to him?'' Lauren said, getting more angry.

Loki growled a little, wanting her to drop the issue ''He is an Avenger, I want no contact with them that could possibly effect my reign.''

Lauren stood up from the chair, Loki's gaze following her ''It's all about you isn't it!'' She shouted ''He wouldn't try anything if it could affect me and I just want to speak to him on the phone, I'm not being unreasonable!'' The calm approach had totally gone out the window.

Loki stood from his own chair, then placed his hands firmly on the desk and leant forwards ''My word is final.'' He said lowly but had a dangerous tone that was telling her not to push him.

Lauren wanted to scream, there was no point in arguing with him though. ''You are such an arse!'' She shouted, before turning and went to walk out the door.

''Wait.'' Loki called.

Lauren turned around, wondering if he'd changed his mind. He began to smile ''Though I do appreciate the effort you have made for me today.'' Loki's eyes drifting over her appreciatively ''I will not be changing my mind anytime soon, though well done for trying.''

Lauren glared at him ''Don't fucking patronise me.'' She spat.

Loki chuckled ''I wouldn't dream of it darling.''

Lauren went to open the door to leave.

''Ah, ah, darling.'' Loki said sweetly.

Lauren huffed ''What!'' Lauren shouted yet again. Loki had to admit, he was rather fond of this fiery side of her.

Loki cleared his throat ''Hans wants to do your medical today.''

''Alright fine.'' Lauren replied; she didn't really care.

''You might want to change though, maybe something more relaxed.''

Lauren huffed ''Fine.''

Lauren went to leave.

''Oh and darling.'' Loki once again stopped her from leaving, making Lauren growl under her breath.

Her gaze went back to him and glared.

''I will see you this evening, we are having dinner, seeing as how it has been a few days.''

''I will make sure to spit in your food then.'' Lauren smiled.

Loki chuckled ''How charming.''

Lauren opened the door to leave but this time she stopped herself.

''And Loki.'' She spoke, getting his attention again ''Don't think I will drop the issue of speaking to uncle Tony, because I won't.''

Loki smiled ''I would be rather shocked if you did darling.''

Lauren stepped out of his office and made sure to slam the door hard, which made Loki flinch inside his office.

Loki sat back down in his chair, '_She's more fiery than Muspelhiem.'_ Loki thought to himself.

He began to smile to himself, knowing he had the perfect Queen; the fact she was unwilling to let go of what she wanted, was rather endearing to him; even if it was to do with Stark.

...

Lauren stormed back to her quarters, muttering about how much of an infuriating man Loki was. Slamming the doors to her own quarters, Lauren took off her heels and walked to her bedroom bare foot. Once in her room she threw he heels into the wardrobe and began to angrily take off her dress.

''He is such an arse.'' She said to herself.

Taking off her dress, she threw it on the bed and went back to the walk-in wardrobe in her underwear, to find something more comfortable to put on.

Lauren began thinking over that encounter she just had with Loki, _'he's so unreasonable'_ she thought, whilst angrily going through her clothes. Her mind began to wonder then, to how Loki bent over that desk, the way his hands looked against the dark wood; such elegant hands but held so much strength. Then she thought of how his face looked when he was angry with her, his strong jaw would tense, and there was a vain in his long neck that became strained, for a moment she wondered if that what he was like if he were to-

No! She can't think about him like that! Lauren shook her head, he was having an effect on her, one that she liked but one she knew was wrong at the same time. Why did he have to be so attractive? If he was hideous, this arrangement would be a lot easier, she would just avoid him but no, he had to be gorgeous and dare she say it; charming (when he wanted to be).

Lauren growled, she was doing it again, thinking about Loki in a way she shouldn't.

''My Queen.'' A small voice said.

Lauren gasped and practically jumped out of her skin.

Turning her head, she saw Heidi stood by the door of her walk-in wardrobe.

''Don't scare me like that.'' Lauren said, trying to catch the breath that had been taken out of her by the fright.

''I'm sorry your highness but I've been asked to take you to your medical.''

Lauren sighed in response.

''Is everything alright, your highness?'' Heidi asked.

Lauren nodded, not very convincingly ''Yes I'm fine.'' It was a good job Loki wasn't in the room; it was such an obvious lie.

''Are you sure?'' Heidi pressed ''I have been told you have been angry and slamming doors and now you are stood in your underwear, staring into space.''

Lauren could see how that could worry her ''No, I'm fine...just not having a very good day.''

Heidi nodded her head ''You need to be at your medical in a few minutes, I'll find you some comfy clothes, go have a sit down your highness.''

Lauren gave her a small smile and walked out of her wardrobe. She sat on the end of her bed, staring at the ground, drifting back off into thoughts.

Heidi soon returned but Lauren didn't move.

''Your highness?'' Heidi asked, a little worried about how Lauren was acting.

Lauren came back to reality and looked over at Heidi, who was giving her a worried expression.

''Are you sure you are alright, your highness? You don't seem like yourself.''

Lauren nodded ''I'm fine.''

Heidi didn't look convinced but she placed some clothes at Lauren's side.

Lauren unfolded them, she was actually a little surprised she even owned what Heidi had gotten out for her; leggings and a loose swing top. She thought Loki wouldn't have let her own such clothing. Throwing on the clothes, Lauren went with Heidi through the hotel to Hans' office. Lauren didn't even know he had an office; just shows how much Loki really tells her.

...

Once at Hans' office, Heidi left Lauren alone. She knocked on the door and heard Hans' voice call her in. On opening the door, the room was kind of what she expected.

It was filled with bookcases of medical books, a desk and chair similar to Loki's and trinkets from around the world placed on various shelves around the room. Except for one, the one she was currently stood on, as it was a huge Persian rug that covered most of the floor.

Lauren walked further into the room, seeing that there was another person in the room, stood at Hans' side; an older woman, probably Hans' wife, the nurse she was told about.

As Lauren became closer, Hans smiled at her ''Ah, your highness.'' He said, peering over his glasses ''This is my wife Catrin, she will be assisting with your medical today.''

The woman stood by Hans' side, was fairly short and not the most slender of women, but she had a kind face and bright blue eyes. Upon her head were short blonde curls and she too wore glasses, the way Hans did.

Catrin put her hand forward for Lauren ''It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness.'' She smiled, her accent was the same as Hans'.

Lauren just smiled in response, once she had her hand back.

''Please sit.'' Hans said, motioning to the chair in front of her.

Lauren slowly sat down, she didn't know why but she felt like she was meant to feel nervous about this meeting.

...

The whole medical was a bit of a blur for Lauren. It was cough here, sit up straight, feeling parts of her arms and at one point checking her heart and lungs, which required Lauren to take off her top and for Catrin to do it (Loki wouldn't be happy if another man touched Lauren, even a doctor).

Everything seemed to be going normal, that was until they wanted to draw some blood.

Lauren at first was fine with it, she just thought it was a normal routine for this sort of thing, that was until they seemed to take more than they needed. Lauren wasn't a doctor but she felt this was a bit excessive; she needed to know what was going on.

''Why are you taking so much blood?'' Lauren asked to whoever would answer.

Catrin looked up briefly before she continued taking blood; Hans was left to answer. ''It's just procedure.'' He lied.

Lauren rolled her eyes ''I've clearly been spending too much time around Loki because I knew that was a lie.''

Hans sighed and nodded ''It's nothing serious your highness, I assure you.''

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''You're not vampires are you? Just that, with Loki being a God, I'm not ruling it out as a possibility in this new world we live in.''

Hans chuckled ''No your highness, It's just needed for some tests.''

''What tests?'' Lauren pressed. ''You can't not tell me!''

Hans gave a sigh, knowing he couldn't perform a procedure without telling the patient what it's for.

''It's to test your fertility.'' He said, not able to look her in the eye.

''What!'' Lauren said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

''It's to test your levels for future use.'' Hans said. After hearing what she could be like with Loki, Hans had a feeling he was in for it, even if he was just doing as Loki had instructed.

Catrin then pulled the tube out of Lauren's arm; not that she noticed, she was much to annoyed to realise. Catrin attempted to clean up Lauren's arm but she stood and pulled out of her grasp.

''Future use!'' She shouted ''There isn't going to be any future use!''

Hans kept calm, in hope it would lower her anger ''Loki wished to know whether you were fertile so that-''

''Of course he does.'' Lauren spat ''I should have known that's what he wants me for, that fucking bastard!''

Hans raised his hands in protest, in an attempt to keep her calm ''Your highness please.''

Lauren shook her head, the anger she was in radiated across the room, making both Hans and Catrin rather nervous ''To test my fertility.'' She muttered to herself angrily ''You know what, go and get Loki, as I'm not going to repeat what I'm going to say.'' She shouted to Hans.

Hans nodded his head. Lauren was left in his office alone, as Hans didn't want to leave his wife with Lauren in her current state; he was beginning to see why Loki cared for her so much, that fire she had. The couple hurriedly made their way to Loki's office, knowing that he was there (as he had said he wished to know her results as soon as they were done).

Hans knocked on the door with a fast paced knock, then heard Loki's voice telling him to come in.

Hans quickly stepped into the room. Loki was sat behind his desk, the expression on his face soon becoming worried when he saw how Hans was acting.

''What is it?'' Loki questioned.

Hans took a moment to catch his breath, as his office was rather far away from Loki's ''It's the Queen-''

Loki instantly stood, a worried expression becoming further evident on his face ''What's wrong with her?''

Hans shook his head ''She wants to see you and all I can say is that she isn't happy.''

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes ''Yes, that appears to be a habit of hers. Come, let's see what she has to say.''

On stepping out of his office, Loki saw Catrin outside his door too. He knew whatever Lauren was doing or had done was bad, if neither of them wanted to stay in a room with her.

After the walk to Hans' office, Loki went inside followed closely by Hans. Catrin didn't appear again, as Hans probably told her she was safer out of this.

Lauren was sat in a chair, arms folded, legs crossed and a look on her face that looked like she was going to murder someone (probably Loki).

''What seems to be the problem darling?'' Loki asked sweetly. On seeing Lauren glare at him, Hans quickly moved to a corner of the room where he wouldn't be caught in the cross-fire.

Lauren stood from the chair ''You, you're my problem!'' She hissed.

Loki furrowed his brow ''Me? What have I done?''

''Don't play the innocent act Loki, it's not a good look for you. You know exactly what you've done.'' Lauren replied, getting more angry by the minute.

Loki shook his head ''I'm sorry darling but I have no idea-''

''The test!'' She shouted, not giving him chance to finish ''Seeing if I'm fertile!''

Loki made a face of realisation ''Ah, is that what this is all about?'' He said casually.

Lauren looked at him like he had two heads ''How can you be so casual about having this done to me without my permission!''

Loki shrugged ''On Asgard it is custom for the ruler or future ruler of a realm to make sure he has a fertile bride that will give him heirs, I was merely ensuring the future of this realm.'' The look on his face said that he really didn't see the problem.

Lauren scoffed and wanted to punch him so hard but she fought the urge.

Neither of them had noticed, but Hans had managed to slip by and get the blood tests off his desk, then hand them to Catrin, who hadn't left and instead had waited on the other side of the door.

''You can fuck off Loki!'' Lauren shouted ''I'm not giving you any heirs!''

Loki scoffed ''You're my Queen, you are meant to birth my heirs.'' He spoke, as if it was obvious.

Lauren growled a bit, trying to control her inner rage ''I'm not having your heirs Loki, do you know why?'' Lauren began ''Because, I'm never, EVER going to let you touch me!'' Lauren began to walk closer to him, looking as if she was about to storm out of the room.

Loki went to respond but as soon as he opened his mouth, Lauren stopped in front of him and slapped him so hard in the face, that it made an awful sound around the room and Loki's head snapped to the side.

''I hope you enjoyed that.'' Lauren hissed ''Because that's the closest you will ever get to my touch, you self-absorbed bastard!''

With that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Hans then immerged from the safe spot he had made for himself in the office and walked over to Loki.

''Are you alright your highness?'' Hans asked. Loki, had hardly moved, he just stood there staring at the ground.

''I'm fine.'' Loki answered, not taking his gaze off the ground.

''She hit you quite hard, would you like me to look it over?'' Hans could see a harsh red mark forming on Loki's cheek.

Loki broke eye contact with the ground ''I'm quite alright.'' He told Hans.

''If you insist.'' Hans replied, still wishing to look the mark over.

Loki could feel Hans' gaze burning into him, he sighed ''Alright Hans, I can feel your eyes burning a hole into me, if it would make you feel better you can look it over.''

Hans got Loki to sit down and began to examine the now slightly throbbing red mark.

...

After about 15 minutes, Hans had checked over the mark on Loki's face to a point where Loki thought he could singly identify every inch of his cheek in his sleep.

Hans could see that Loki seemed to be deep in thought, he stared at one point of the wall for a long period of time, not moving at all; it seemed to be something he did quite often.

''I'm certain your good looks will survive.'' Hans joked, bringing Loki back out of his thoughts.

Loki said nothing in response and instead just watched how Hans moved around the room to sit back behind his desk.

''What do I keep doing wrong?'' Loki muttered to himself but hoped Hans would reply.

Hans chuckled ''Well, testing your future wife for her fertility without her permission is a big one.''

Loki groaned and then gritted his teeth ''Then why didn't you stop me!'' He hissed.

Hans gave a sigh ''Would you have listened?''

Loki gave a brief roll of his eyes and gave a heavy breath through his nose ''No.'' He muttered.

Hans nodded his head ''Exactly, it was always your mistake to make.''

Loki growled a little in annoyance ''You are my advisor, why didn't you advise me to not make such a idiotic decision.''

''I did.'' Hans began ''Twice.''

Loki scoffed ''I would have remembered if you did.''

Hans chuckled again ''I am certain I told you, but it matters not anyway, as you would never listen to another's opinion if it concerns Lauren.''

Loki eyed him over, knowing her was right but not wanting to admit so.

''I didn't think it was much of a problem.'' Loki began ''In Asgard-''

''That's just it Loki.'' Hans began ''We are not in Asgard, this is Earth and there are many differences, as you have had learn to hard way.''

Loki sighed ''You're right, I don't want to admit it but you are.''

Hans smiled a little ''She won't stay angry forever.''

Loki smirked a bit ''I think she could try.''

''Then make sure she doesn't.'' Hans replied.

Loki groaned ''I'm going to have apologise again, aren't I?''

Hans smiled and nodded his head.

Loki stood from his chair and was about to make his way to Lauren's quarter's to apologise; yet again.

''Loki.'' Hans called.

Loki turned his head.

''Don't go to her now, she is much too angry.''

Loki sighed and nodded, now remembering it's not a good idea to speak to her when she gets like this ''Yes I know I should wait, I have been in this predicament before and I know it's best to leave her for a while.''

When Loki was about to leave, he heard a buzzing noise. Looking over a Hans, he was looking at his phone and smiling a little to himself.

''What is it?'' Loki asked.

Hans looked up from his phone ''I slipped Catrin Lauren's blood tests and I have just received the results. It appears she's perfectly healthy and fertile.''

Loki scoffed ''That is not much use to me at the moment.''

''It's still good to have the information.'' Hans replied.

Loki gave a heavy sigh ''Yes I suppose, though now my main concern is thinking of what to say to her so that she won't slap me again, or hate me even more.''

Hans chuckled ''She doesn't hate you.'' He said a bit certain.

Loki raised an eyebrow ''How do you know such?''

''I'm a psychologist too remember.'' He began ''I see the way she is around you, she has built this aggressive wall around her to protect herself from you, she believes you will hurt her at some point, either emotionally or physically, or even both. It's a front she is using to mask how she feels, as she believes you are playing her as a pawn in a game of chess and that you have no real attachment to her, except what she can give you; that being heirs or to annoy the Avengers.''

Loki smirked ''Really? What else?'' Loki went back to sit down in front of Hans' desk, this was valuable information; it was like a treasure map to his Queen's affection.

Hans couldn't help but smile at Loki's eagerness to know how to get Lauren's affection. It had always been obvious to Hans how much Loki adored her but still kept his own front to protect himself, as well as his godly pride.

Hans cleared his throat before continuing ''She still believes she is a spoil of war, I know you do not see her as such but that is how she currently still sees herself, and the heir thing has made that view so much stronger.

''Then how do I change that?'' Loki asked.

''Well, the starting point will be to apologise to her for today.'' Loki nodded in understanding before Hans continued ''Then I would say that you should, if she lets you, spend some time with her, which may take some convincing on your part. Get to know her as your future wife and prove to her that she is someone you truly value as a human being, as that is what she is questioning; she feels like a glorified trophy not a Queen.''

''Are you sure that will work?'' Loki questioned.

Hans shrugged ''Nothing is set in stone, women do not come with an instruction manual.'' He chuckled ''Her feelings for you are there, they are just being guarded and therefore you need to give her reason to feel comfortable enough with you to let those feelings begin to show.''

Loki smiled to himself ''Hans, you are perhaps the wisest man I have ever met.'' He said.

Hans smiled at the compliment ''Thank you, you highness.''

Loki stood from his chair, suddenly feeling lighter, knowing now how to go about bringing forth Lauren's affection's towards him.

Loki stepped out of Hans' office and made his way to his own. He really wanted to go to Lauren's quarter's and apologise but it would be a pointless exercise as she wouldn't listen to him at present. It made sense to him now, all her snide comments and rather aggressive nature towards him. He knew that exposing her feeling for him wouldn't change her completely, she would still make witty remarks, argue with him and want to do things her way, but there would be one difference; she would care about him openly.

...

Lauren slammed the front door of her quarters and groaned loudly in annoyance, before storming off to her bedroom. Once in her room she flopped straight down onto her bed and buried her face into a pillow; groaning again.

_'Loki is such a arse! Who does he think he is...oh yes, he's King of the fucking world and God does he know it.' _Lauren thought.

Lauren turned over on her bed and lay her head on the pillows, whilst looking up at the ceiling. _'I can't believe I was beginning to have feelings for that bastard!'_ She groaned again, knowing that if she thought about it, what Loki had done hadn't changed how she felt about him, but that didn't mean she was very much still pissed off at him.

Lauren lifted her left hand so that she could look at the huge ring on her finger. Her engagement ring took getting used to but if she thought about it, Loki didn't have to do any of this for her; he was King and he could do whatever he wanted. Maybe she was special to him, in his own warped mind.

Using her other hand Lauren rubbed her thumb over the huge emerald green diamond and the other little plain diamonds. They would be getting married soon, in just under three months. The thought of the wedding, got her thinking about family and that then brought her to think about uncle Tony; she missed him so much.

Whenever she felt down he always cheered her up, they were the only family each other had and she didn't want him out of her life; she needed him and he needed her too. The thought of her missing her family, then sparked up the ideas of Loki and then she found herself becoming angry.

He wanted a 'family' with her but it wasn't really a family was it? No, it was just Lauren becoming his rent-a-womb for his heirs. How could she have began to feel for him? Loki didn't care about her, she had been stupid to think that he would, a silly fantasy formed by her own naivety.

Lauren rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. So many feelings ran through her mind, what did Loki really want her for? And what did uncle Tony think? Had he given up on ever seeing her again? No, he would never give up on her; that she knew for certain, even if the press where suggesting that he should.

She groaned tiredly. All this was stressing her out and that's when she felt a single tear roll down her cheek and drop onto the pillow. Then another, then another. Lauren wasn't the sort of person to shed tears often; in fact over the last few months, it's been the most she's ever cried.

This wasn't even crying, it was just tears casually falling from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, before then landing on the pillow. For some reason, she felt the tears were easing her stress, as though he worries faded with every drop.

Though there was one unmistakable feeling that had surfaced. She missed her family; that family being Tony and she missed her home.

She was homesick.

...

**Author's note:**** So what do you think? Please review, favourite and follow if you want to. **


	9. Ohana Means Family

**Author's note: ****Hi, thank you so much to everyone who's reading and loving the story. I still can't believe how much love this story is getting! Anyway here's the new chapter and it's also the longest one so far, so enjoy.**

...

It had been five days since Loki last pissed Lauren off. He was going to apologise today, he was sure of it. Five days was long enough for her to have calmed, with at the same time not looking like he didn't care at all. Yes, it was going to be today.

Loki got out of his bed, washed, dressed and made sure he was as presentable as possible. His suit today was black with a pale blue tie and white shirt, he stood by the mirror, now making sure his hair was tamed and slicked back. Once Loki thought he was ready, he ended up getting lost in thought again. He hoped everything went well today, then maybe he could ask her to spend time with him and get to know her; Loki wanted that, he wanted her to see that he cared.

Making sure his suit was straight, he gave himself a nod in the mirror and then turned on his heels. Before he had chance to move again, there was a sharp knock at the door.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave a huff. He then proceeded to the door of his quarters and opened it sharply.

It was Hans.

Loki gave him a dead pan expression, today was not a good day to be dealing with anything but the matter of his Queen. Loki didn't even bother opening the door fully, only half way, with his hand resting firmly on the door handle on his side of the door.

''Good morning your highness.'' He smiled. On seeing Loki's expression not falter, it was clear he was not in the mood for pleasantries this morning.

''I'm so sorry to bother you, your highness, but there is some urgent matters that needed to be attended too.''

Loki growled a little and his grip on the door handle became a little tighter ''How urgent is it?'' He asked with a slight hiss.

''Very urgent.'' Hans replied.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave a huff ''Very well.''

He stepped out of his quarters doors and slammed it shut, before then beginning to storm off down the corridor. Hans decided to hang back a little, when Loki was like this it was best to give him a bit of space, Hans could tell that Loki was obviously planning something else for his day; something that must concern Lauren, otherwise he wouldn't be this angry.

...

Lauren woke gently this morning, the sun crept through her curtains and created a slight orange and yellow glow as it reflected off the similar coloured walls. Lauren ignored the sun though and curled further into the crimson sheets, she didn't want to wake up and come to terms with the day because that then meant she would have to come to terms with her feelings; about Loki and about uncle Tony.

Lauren began to think of a memory she had of uncle Tony from when she was little, he came to visit herself and her father Charles at their rural house in Oxford. It was a lovely house, a huge stately manor with plenty of land for her to run about in as a child. When uncle Tony visited, her father was working often and so Tony was left to look after her, she was about seven at the time but she remembers it so clearly. It was a nice day in the memory that was playing through her head, the sun shined so brightly and all the flowers were out in the gardens and the fields.

Tony took Lauren out into the gardens and fields that day, saying he wanted to spend some time with his princess. That always used to make her giggle when she was young; every little girl wanted to be a princess, except Tony truly made her feel like one. Not even her own father made her feel that special.

Tony chased her around the fields and through the flowers, laughing with her as she giggled and ran away from him, as he chased her using a funny voice and pretending to be a dragon.

_'I'm going to get you.'_ He would say in his silly dragon voice.

Lauren would always squeal and giggle as she ran out of the dragons clutches, until every now and then he would take her into his 'claws' and give her a big hug will roaring like a dragon and pretending he could breath fire by huffing and snorting.

After Lauren began to get tired from playing, Tony would carry her back to the house, scooping her up in his arms. She remembered smiling at him as she was carried back to the house in his arms, and he smiled back that huge Stark grin of his, before kissing her forehead.

_'You're my special girl, you know that?'_ He would say and she would nod happily.

Lauren asked Tony when she was little, why didn't he have children and he would always say _'why do I need children, when I have you.' _It wasn't till later on in life, that she realised that the real reason Tony had no children (that he knew of) was because he was incapable of commitment to relationships.

After that long day of playing, he made sure she had a good dinner before then colouring in some pictures with her, complimenting her on her artistic skills. She would often present him with one and he would always ask her to sign it and put her age on it; Lauren was convinced he had kept every single one she ever gave him. When it got late he would make sure she was in her pyjamas and then make her a hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, she would always giggle when he would purposely get cream in his beard to make her laugh and then act like he had no idea what she was talking about.

When she would begin to get tired, Lauren would cuddle up to Tony and would begin to fall asleep. He would then pick her up in his arms and take her upstairs to her bedroom. She would always grumble about that, always insisting _'I'm not tired'_ but Tony would only chuckle. He would then tuck her into bed, her room was pretty and _'fit for a princess'_, Tony would always say.

Once she was comfy and cosy in bed, Lauren would always try to not begin to fall asleep but she would start to doze quickly. Lauren remembered that he would then lean forward and kiss her forehead, then she would giggle from the way his beard tickled her.

He would show her one more trade mark Stark grin, then say _'Goodnight princess, I love you.'_

As soon as he would leave the room she would be asleep, until the next day with her silly dragon.

Lauren then was back in her present reality.

Thinking of that memory, it brought tears to her eyes, ones that threatened to fall but she fought them back, but then she decided they were better off out than in. She let them fall freely from her eyes and it appeared that then spared on even more concealed tears to be shed.

In a way it felt good to let them out, but she hated feeling like this.

As Lauren cried into her pillow, thinking of her memories with Tony, she was unaware that her regular morning visitor was about to come into her room.

Lauren's door was then burst through by Heidi.

''Are you alright, your highness?'' She asked both sounding shocked and worried, as she hurried to Lauren's bed side.

Lauren just ignored her and cried into her pillow. Heidi sighed and touched Lauren's shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly.

''Don't cry, your highness.'' She said softly.

Lauren moved her face out of the pillow and turned to face Heidi ''I'll cry if I bloody well want to!'' She snapped.

Lauren then sobbed a bit more and then regretted how she acted ''I'm sorry Heidi, I didn't mean it.''

Heidi gave her a small smile ''I know you didn't.'' She began ''Please, tell me what's wrong.''

Lauren began to cry again and Heidi looked a bit panicked ''I-I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to upset you.''

Lauren shook her head ''I-it's not y-your fault.'' She said, her voice slightly shaking from crying.

''What is it?'' Heidi began ''I want to help you.''

Lauren rolled her eyed ''I-I'm afraid this is out of your control.'' She said, beginning to calm herself from her crying.

Heidi gave a sigh ''It's about Loki isn't it?''

Lauren scoffed ''Not everything is about him.'' She began, as she wiped her eyes ''It's more something he's doing, than anything else.''

''Then, what is he doing?'' Heidi asked.

''Loki won't let me speak to my uncle Tony, I just want to hear his voice and let him know I'm okay. I don't think I'm being unreasonable but he won't let me, that bastard.'' Lauren answered. She knew that she could probably go behind Loki's back and speak to Tony, but that would have a consequence she wasn't sure she wanted to test.

Heidi gave a sigh, knowing she couldn't really do anything to help ''How about you get dressed your highness, have a walk around the city; that might make you feel better.''

Lauren nodded, she knew that staying in bed moping would just make her feel worse; a walk around the city is what she could need.

...

After Lauren was washed and dressed, make-up and hair done, she grabbed her hand bag and walked out of her new 'home' and began her walk around the city. Since why should she just be roaming the city, Lauren dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and white converse Ox trainers; they were always good to walk around in. Lauren had a thin grey jacket on too, it was warm outside but it could get chilly if the sun hid behind some clouds; it may also be a habit of living in England, you never knew what the weather was going to do there.

Wondering around the city, looking at all the shops and restaurants, it only made Lauren feel worse, she never would have lived in New York if it wasn't for Tony offering her a job, though there were plenty of nice places in New York, it just wasn't home.

After a while of walking round, Lauren ended up in a small park.

She sat herself down a bench and watched the world about her. It was hot out today so there were plenty of people about the park, walking dogs, jogging and having family picnics. There was a little girl running around not too far away from Lauren, she had blonde hair and big blue eyes, she had a pink dress on and was giggling as she ran.

There was a man chasing her, from what Lauren could hear it was her dad as she kept shouting 'daddy' at him. The man was not that tall and had dark hair and eyes, yet you could tell the little girl was his daughter by looking at them together, as they shared the same facial features.

Lauren watched them play together for a while, it reminded her of when uncle Tony used to play with her when she was little. After a while the little girl was running quite close to Lauren before her dad came and scooped her up as she giggled.

''Come on princess, let's get you home.'' The man said, then walking off down the park path, while carrying his daughter.

Lauren could feel her sadness growing. That dad had just called his daughter 'princess', just like Tony used to call her. Lauren could feel tears welling in her eyes, she just wanted to speak to Tony so badly.

Lauren quickly stood from the bench when she could feel tears threatening to spill, she dabbed her eyes as if she had gotten something in them and then began to walk at speed back to her quarters.

...

On arriving back into her quarters, Lauren quickly took her trainers off and left them by the couch and threw her jacket onto one of the chairs.

She then walked through to her bedroom, going over to her chest of draws near the huge windows. Lauren knelt on the ground and went to the bottom draw, then reached her arm in to go to the very back. Once she had found what she was looking for, she drew it out and held it close to her chest.

On having her moment with what was held in her arms, she then drew it away to look at it for the first time in a while. It was a family photo album that she'd had for quite a while, when Loki became King and moved them here, it was the only thing she managed to sneak out.

Tony had given her the album, it was a bit cheesy to look at, as Tony had originally bought it for a joke. It was a fairly large pale blue canvas backed book, that had darker blue Hawaiian flowers and leaves around the border of the book. In the middle in fancy script writing it said _Ohana_.

Tony bought it when they went to Disney Land a few years ago. It was the whole Lilo and Stitch thing so he thought it would be funny to get the album for her, he never expected her to use it, but she did.

Lauren then stood from the carpet and moved into the living room, to sit on the couch. As soon as Lauren opened the album, she could feel a wave of sadness surface once again and the tears soon fell.

...

Loki had finally finished his little 'urgent matter' and now could go about apologising to his Queen. Walking to her quarters, he straightened out his suit and made sure his hair was still in place so that he looked presentable.

Once reaching her doors, Loki was about to knock when he heard a faint strange noise coming from inside. Loki paused for a moment, wondering if he was just imagining it, but then he heard it again.

Loki moved closer to the door, then gently pressed his ear to it. He waited to hear the noise again. For a while there was nothing, and he thought about pulling away but then he heard it again, so he stepped away so that he could open the door.

...

On hearing the door open, Lauren's head quickly snapped to the side to meet the noise. She groaned a bit when she saw it was Loki.

''Go away.'' She sniffed, closing the album .

Loki closed the door and stepped further into the living room.

''What part of go away, do you not understand.'' Lauren spat.

Loki just ignored her and walked closer to the couch, so that he could see her more clearly. On getting closer, Loki could see that her face was a little puffy around her eyes and that her cheeks had patches of red blotches on them.

''You've been crying.'' Loki said softly. He had to admit he hated it to see her like this, when he first took her, he hadn't cared when she cried but now it was something he wanted to make go away for her.

Lauren scoffed ''No shit.''

Loki pursed his lips ''There's no need for that.''

''Go away Loki!'' She shouted.

Loki coked his head a little ''No, not until you tell me what has upset you.''

''You.'' She hissed.

Loki raised an eyebrow ''Me? I haven't done anything.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''You've done plenty, but what's made me cry, is the fact you won't let me speak to uncle Tony.''

Loki rolled his eyes ''Not this again.''

''Yes this again!'' Lauren said, getting more annoyed ''Just because you don't get along with your family, doesn't mean I want to shut out mine.''

Loki sighed ''Darling please!'' He began ''I've come to apologise for my actions towards your medical test, not to deal with this again.''

''Alright I forgive you, now leave.'' She replied. Though she was upset, Loki could tell she wasn't angry at him for that anymore and was more concerned about the present issue.

''I will not leave you like this.'' Loki said firmly.

''LEAVE!'' She screamed.

Loki didn't move an inch and Lauren began to cry again, covering her face in one of her hands. She then heard Loki's footsteps getting closer to her, which made her remove her hand from her face.

''Stay away from me!'' She spat.

Loki stepped forward again ignoring her. What Lauren did next was on impulse to protect herself, but she quickly regretted it.

Lauren removed the photo album from her chest and then threw it at Loki. The heavy book hit him straight in the chest and slightly knocked the breath out of him. Lauren didn't bother to watch after she had threw the book, instead she buried her face into a pillow and tried to calm herself.

After the book had collided with Loki's chest, it fell rather ungracefully to the floor, spread slightly open with pages probably getting a bit crumpled. Loki rubbed the spot of his chest where the heavy book had hit him, he could feel an anger burning in him but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to shout at her; not when she was like this.

He watched briefly as she sobbed into the pillow; it hurt him to see her this way (clearly in more ways than one). Looking back at the book on the floor, Loki picked it up and made sure it wasn't damaged; as even though she used it as a weapon against him, he could tell it was important to her.

Loki looked at the cover of the book, it was light blue with darker blue flowers and leaves on it. In the middle there was the word _Ohana_. Loki didn't know what that meant but Midgardian's had many languages, so he assumed it would mean something to someone else that spoke language in particular.

Loki decided to open it, not to be nosy but because he wanted to know if this book could help him to make her stop crying. Upon opening it, the book was pictures of various people, the only person Loki recognised was Stark, in what appeared to be his slightly younger years.

There was one picture that caught Loki's attention, it was a picture of Stark in a garden on a sunny day and in his lap, sat a pretty little girl with red hair. Loki couldn't help but smile slightly, it was fairly obvious that this was Lauren as a child. Both of them were smiling in the picture, and Loki couldn't help but smile a little too.

He then heard Lauren sob into the pillow again and his smile soon faded. Loki had done this to her, not intentionally, but still her sorrow was his fault. Loki flicked through the book further, seeing that most of the pictures were of Lauren and Tony over the years. It made him feel worse the more he looked. Loki knew that Stark was her uncle, but only now did he realise that they were much closer than uncle and niece; from these pictures, Lauren looked more like his daughter.

Loki closed the book, unable to look anymore as the guilt began to eat at him. At least Lauren seemed to have calmed now, he only heard her sniff into the pillow a few times.

Loki then began to slowly move towards the couch where she sat, he sat down next to her and placed the book in his lap; Lauren still didn't move.

Loki sighed a little and moved his hand carefully to her shoulder, Lauren quickly moved her hand to shove his off her shoulder.

Loki sighed a little before speaking ''Lauren please.'' He said softly.

''Please what?'' He heard, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

''Speak to me.'' He spoke in almost a whisper.

Lauren raised her head from the pillow and turned to face Loki. Why did he look so sad? He had no right to be sad, he was the one making her like this!

''What.'' Her facial expression, cold and filled with anger.

''Your book is undamaged.'' Loki found that was all he could manage to say.

Lauren seemed to ease a bit then, she seemed to let the tension in her body relax, as if she was letting her defences down.

''I want it back.'' She muttered.

Loki eased the book out of his lap and held it out for her to take. Lauren couldn't meet his gaze as her hands took it back. Once the book was safely in her hands again, Lauren ran her hand over the cover.

''What does Ohana mean?'' Loki found himself asking, he didn't think she would answer, or if she did, she would tell him to leave her alone.

''It means family.'' Lauren said softly, still running her hand over the cover of the book, as if the action gave her comfort.

''In what language? I'm afraid that you Midgardians have far too many languages.'' Loki said, hoping that this small talk would ease her into speaking with him.

''It's Hawaiian, there are not many that speak it.'' Lauren replied.

''Do you speak it?'' Loki asked. This was actually going better than he expected.

''No.'' She began before smiling a little ''It just something between me and uncle Tony.''

''That book is filled with pictures, I recognised Stark in some of them.'' Loki spoke.

Lauren then met his gaze ''He gave the book to me, I put the pictures in them. You have no right to go through it.''

Loki gave a small sigh ''I'm sorry, I will not do such again without your permission.''

Loki was expecting her to then tell him to leave, but she didn't.

''How many did you see?'' Lauren said, almost a whisper.

''Only a few.'' He began ''Stark seemed to feature in most of them.''

Lauren sighed a little ''We're close.''

''I'm beginning to see just how close.'' Loki said softly. Lauren couldn't help but look at him slightly wide eyed; was she actually getting through to Loki?

''Tell me about them.'' He found himself saying, while gesturing to the photo album in her lap.

Lauren was slightly at a loss for words, why did he care? Lauren thought about arguing and saying no, but she wanted to be able to talk about Tony and she was lonely, and Loki was willing to listen.

Lauren shifted to sit cross legged on the couch, she then opened the book and let it sit openly in her lap.

Lauren then began taking him threw the pictures, the majority were Tony and Lauren together; they looked so happy in each other's company. In a way, Loki couldn't help but envy there closeness; as he had never felt that close to a family member; but then again his family situation was rather difficult.

Lauren then turned to another page, on this one there were a few pictures of her riding a horse. The horse was fairly large but still looked elegant. It was white but it had a few grey speckles on its body and it's legs were a pale grey.

''I never knew you could ride.'' Loki said.

Lauren nodded ''I can, this was my horse.''

''You had your own horse?'' Loki asked, he wasn't aware Midgardians still took the same level of interest in horses as they did hundreds of years ago.

''Yes, my father bought her for me.'' Lauren recalled ''I called her misty.''

Loki smiled a little ''Misty?''

Lauren rolled her eyes at him ''I was young when I got her, so don't judge her name.''

Loki smiled further ''My apologises darling.''

Loki then realised that talking about her horse, was the first time she mentioned her father; she had never really mentioned him before. ''You spoke of your father, what was he like?'' Loki asked.

He then felt Lauren's demeanour change and become slightly rigid ''We weren't that close.'' She replied.

''And why was that?'' Loki pressed.

Lauren shrugged ''We just weren't.'' Though that was the truth, Loki could sense she was only telling him half truths.

''Do you have a picture of him?'' Loki asked.

Lauren nodded as she flicked through the book. She stopped on the page that had the picture of her father, she then pointed at it so Loki would know.

This picture was like none of the others with Stark, though he father did look a little like Tony, except Lauren's father had paler skin, blue eyes and he was rather tall; you couldn't definitely tell that this was Tony's brother though. In the picture her father was dressed formally and stood by the grand fireplace, he had one arm leaning on the mantle of the fireplace, with a glass of scotch in his hand. His face was rather stern and there was no smile for the camera that took this picture. As Loki's eyes travelled further down the picture, Lauren was stood in front of him, with his free hand on her shoulder. Lauren was only about six years old in the photo, she had her red hair in pig tails, held in place by dark blue hair bows and she wore a matching blue dress, with little white socks and navy shoes. The smile on her face was not like the smiles when she was with Tony, those smile's were genuine but this was forced and slightly uncomfortable.

''Your father looks like a stern man.'' Loki found himself saying.

''He was.'' Lauren began ''He worked most of the time, so I don't have many photo's with him.''

''What did he do for work?'' Loki asked.

''He managed the European branches of Stark industries.'' Lauren answered.

''What is his name?'' Loki asked, he found himself wanting to know everything he possibly could.

''His full name, was Charles Edward Stark.'' Lauren replied.

Loki then noticed the fact Lauren said _was_ in that sentence, rather than is.

''What happened to him?'' Loki asked.

Lauren gave a sigh ''He died.''

''I gathered that.'' Loki began ''How did he die?''

Lauren sighed a bit, though she was not that close to her father, his death still upset her ''He just died, it was so strange, one minute he was alive and the next he wasn't. He was at work and he collapsed, then he never woke up.'' Lauren took a steady breath ''Apparently it was Sudden unexpected death syndrome, or that was what we were told at least.''

''I'm very sorry for your loss.'' Loki said softly ''How old were you when he died?''

''I was 16, after that I was sent to an all girls boarding school, as near enough everything was sold; the house was then sold, even my horse was sold.'' Lauren began ''At least I got to stay with uncle Tony in the summer holidays.''

Loki noticed a sadness in her, he decided he would change the subject ''How about you tell me of something happier, your mother perhaps?''

Lauren laughed a little ''I though you wanted happier, talking about her isn't happy.''

''I'm sorry.'' Loki began ''If I would have known, I would not have brought up the subject.''

Lauren shook her head ''It's fine, I didn't really know her anyway.''

Loki furrowed his brow ''Did she die too?''

''Pfft, no.'' Lauren began ''No, she left.''

''Left?'' Loki questioned.

Lauren sighed a bit and then turned the page in her album. She then stopped when she found what she was looking for and pointed to it so Loki knew where to look.

The man in the picture was her father, he actually looked a lot like Stark in this picture, besides the paler skin and blue eyes. Stood next to him was a woman, Loki was going to assume this was Lauren's mother. Lauren shared some of her facial features and she too had fair skin, with green eyes and chestnut brown hair that went to her shoulders. Both her parents were smiling in the photo, as the woman was holding what appeared to be a new born Lauren in her arms. It was further confirmed when Loki could see a bit of red hair on the baby, as well as those blue green eyes.

''This is your mother?'' Loki questioned.

Lauren nodded ''She left when I was five, so I don't really remember her.''

''Why did she leave?'' Loki asked.

Lauren sighed, she didn't like talking about her mother, it just upset her ''She never loved my father, she only loved his wallet. My father was worth billions and so when I was five, she decided she had had enough of us and ran off with about a quarter of his fortune; we never heard from her again.''

''I'm sorry.'' Loki said softly, he had never thought anyone else had had a family as difficult as his own.

Lauren laughed slightly, a few tears escaping her eyes ''Don't be. You know, for a long time I thought it was my fault she left. I remember the last time I saw her, she put me to bed like she usually did and she kissed my forehead...'' Lauren started to cry a little ''She said _'goodbye Lauren'._ At the time I didn't think anything of it but now looking back I should have known, she always said 'goodnight', not goodbye.''

Loki put a hand on her shoulder ''It was not your doing that she left, you were just a child.''

Lauren wiped her eyes on the back of her hands ''I know that now.''

Lauren turned to Loki ''The photo I showed you before was our first Christmas after she had left us, he never smiled anymore and I always felt as though he blamed me.''

''He couldn't blame you.'' Loki said softly.

''When I got older I tried looking for her but she had probably changed her name, as I couldn't find anything.'' Lauren said.

''What was her name?'' Loki asked.

''Emily Stark, well at least it _was.''_ Lauren answered.

''You deserved better.'' Loki said.

Lauren laughed slightly ''I know, she left me and I don't think I can ever forgive her for that because she ruined so much.''

''Like what?'' He questioned.

Lauren sighed ''My relationship with my father was always strained, I tried so hard for him to open up to me and treat me like Tony did... but he didn't. I remember when I was 15, we were having dinner and it ended up becoming an argument. I said _'Why do you always push me away?'_ and he replied _'Because you remind me of her!'_

Lauren sighed again ''It all made sense then, he pushed me away because I reminded him of the woman that broke his heart. It was my mother's fault, she was the reason I could never be close to my own father; I know my father had a part to play too, but still, she was still causing problems without even being there; uncle Tony always did say there was something not right about her.'' There were a few tears once again sliding down her cheeks.

Loki leant forward and gently cupped her face in his hands, he then wiped her tears away with a few gentle movements from his thumbs.

''Please, no more tears darling.'' Loki said quietly.

Lauren nodded and moved Loki's hands away from her face. What she did next Loki never expected.

Lauren shifted her arms to Loki's shoulders and then slowly leaned her body into his so that she could embrace him. Loki was taken aback at first, he didn't touch her for a while and just let her cling to him, but he then lowered his hands to her back and held her close. She was so slight against his frame, a hug from her was so simple but it was something so perfect at the same time; he never wanted it to end.

''Loki?'' She said from over his shoulder.

''Yes darling?'' He answered.

''Thank you.'' She said in almost a whisper ''For listening.'' She continued.

''It was no trouble.'' He spoke.

Loki then drew her away from him, he looked at how she was rather calm now, her face still a little blotchy but it didn't matter to him; she was still beautiful to him.

He lifted one of his hands to her face ''I know now that I was wrong.'' Lauren looked at him questioningly, before he then continued ''I underestimated your bond with your uncle, after hearing about your mother and father, I now know it was wrong of me to no longer let you speak with him.''

''Are you saying that I can speak to him?'' Lauren asked, hoping he would say yes.

Loki gave a nod ''Yes, on the condition that I am in the room with you, when the call takes place.''

Lauren smiled and nodded before she threw herself at Loki and gave him another hug, though this one was far quicker ''Thank you.''

''I do not want you to weep anymore darling.'' Loki said softly.

Lauren smiled again and went to kiss him gently on the cheek. When she pulled away, Loki was slightly open mouthed.

''Thank you Loki.'' She said again.

Loki smiled a little and gave a nod ''Perhaps you should get some rest darling, I imagine you are now rather emotionally drained.''

Lauren gave a nod ''Yeah, I'll go to bed.''

She stood from the couch and began walking over to the doors to her bedroom, once she opened them and was about to close them; Loki called to her.

''Rest well darling.''

She smiled a little before disappearing behind the doors.

Now that Loki was alone, he couldn't help but let a massive smile creep onto his face. She had willingly embraced him; twice, and had kissed him on the cheek. Perhaps Loki's nature to be a good listener was now working in his favour. He was not expecting drastic change overnight but he knew it was a step in the right direction to get Lauren to show her true feelings for him.

...

**Author's note: ****I of course do not own the Avengers or Lilo and Stitch. I only own my OC's. **

**So what did you think, this took ages as I wanted it to be good. What do you think? Please review, favourite and follow, if you want to.**


	10. A Phone Call

**Author's note: Hi, so this chapter was hard to write because of the different ways it moves around so much, but I hope it turned out okay and that you all enjoy it.**

...

It was now the morning after the whole emotional ordeal from yesterday. Lauren hated crying and she hated crying in front of people even more, but oddly enough, Loki didn't seem to mind. It was probably his whole power complex, her crying in front of him probably made him feel powerful, like he'd broke her; he wouldn't though, not like this.

With the way things were going, it was a good job she used waterproof mascara.

Lauren rolled over in bed, she was completely out of it, having her worry of not being able to speak to Tony removed, finally gave her a good night's sleep.

Heidi was now coming into Lauren's bedroom to wake her up for the day, Lauren would just ignore an alarm clock so having Heidi do it was always the better option. Heidi strolled into Lauren's room, wearing that navy blue dress uniform of hers and humming a little tune.

Heidi walked over to Lauren's bed, sitting on the edge of the bed on the side on which she lay. Heidi shook her shoulder.

''Your highness, it's time to get up.'' Heidi said, it was too soft though and therefore easily ignored.

Lauren just groaned in her sleep.

Heidi gave a sigh, before then putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder more forcefully, and shaking her ''Your highness, it's time to get up!'' She said more loudly.

Lauren gave a stir, her eyes easing opening rather ungracefully and a rather long groan escaping her mouth, that sounded less like a groan and more of a dying whale noise.

Heidi giggled, while Lauren tried to wake herself up more ''So lady like your highness.''

Lauren smiled ''I know right.'' Lauren said, waking her voice, so her voice stayed in one pitch ''Show Loki this, I bet he'll back off then.''

''I doubt that.'' Heidi began ''He adores you, it's obvious.''

Lauren rolled her eyes but she ended up closing them again, trying to go back to sleep.

Heidi shook her head and gave her a gentle slap on the arm ''No, no going back to sleep.''

Lauren pouted and groaned ''I've not a had a nice good night's sleep in a while, just let me sleep.''

Heidi sighed ''I can't.''

''Why not?'' Lauren argued.

''Because.'' Heidi began, sounding rather excited ''Loki is coming here soon to have breakfast with you.''

Lauren rolled over in bed, closing her eyes and turning away from Heidi ''I'm a very busy woman Heidi.'' She yawned ''Tell Loki to make an appointment next time, my schedule is jam packed with an appointment with this bed.''

''But he's going to be here soon!'' Heidi said.

Lauren shrugged ''I don't care.''

Heidi gave a heavy sigh ''But he's come to talk to you about your uncle.''

Lauren slowly rolled over in bed, now looking at Heidi ''Alright you have my attention.''

''Loki said that you may speak with him today.'' Heidi replied.

Lauren smiled a little ''I can't wait to hear his voice, it's been far too long.'' She said in almost a whisper.

''Loki also said, he doubts you will be able to get out of bed in time so he will except you wearing whatever you wish, looking however you wish.''

Lauren laughed a little ''Oohh, he's learning, that clever boy.''

Lauren sat up out of bed, letting her legs hang off the side for a while. Looking down at herself, she was wearing some old rather unattractive pyjamas, she should probably change; not for Loki but because she had some pride and didn't want to look like a homeless person.

''Heidi, can you get me a night dress out of the wardrobe please?'' Lauren asked.

Heidi nodded and went about the task, once in the wardrobe she called back out to Lauren ''Which would you like?''

''Any.'' Lauren answered.

Heidi picked out one and brought it out to Lauren.

Lauren was now regretting letting Heidi choose, as she had brought out the shortest one she had; for a former nun, she was rather risqué sometimes.

The night dress was one Lauren never really wore unless she had to, since why it was short and it could get cold at night, so it wasn't really the best choice of clothing. Lauren ran an exasperated hand through her red hair and then almost lost said hand; her hair was so wavy sometimes that it could get rather tangled. At least it was her right hand she ran through her hair, she once did it with her left hand, and her huge engagement ring got tangled up in her hair.

Lauren ignored her hair for the moment, and instead looked at the rather short night dress she was about to put on. Maybe she could use this to her advantage, lower Loki in with her appearance.

Lauren quickly threw it on, she wasn't going to waste time thinking too much. At least she wouldn't have the same problem she had the last time Loki saw her in nightwear. Oh yes, he wasn't getting a look this time, this nightdress had built in cups; her battle breast plate.

...

Lauren walked out of her bedroom, and then practically jumped out of her skin.

Loki was sat in her living room area, not too far away from her, as her table and chairs was by the French windows near her bedroom.

Lauren put a hand to her chest ''You scared me.''

Loki smiled from where he sat at her table ''Sorry darling.'' He looked her over ''You look rather ravishing.'' He said, his smile turning into a smirk and his eyes appreciatively looking her over, her beautiful pale skin on show only for him and her long red wavy hair falling around her. She would deny it if he said that she had made this effort for her, but he knew that deep down he felt that this was all for him.

Lauren rolled her eyes ''Keep your hands to yourself.''

Loki chuckled ''I will control myself, you needn't worry.''

Lauren moved over to the table and chairs where Loki sat, sitting down as he watched her every move. Loki was dressed the most relaxed Lauren had seen him today, it looked a little odd to see him so stripped back like this, as he only wore black slacks and a white shirt; his overly shiny dress shoes on his feet under the table.

Lauren looked at the table questioningly, if they were meant to have breakfast, then why was the table bare?

Lauren raised an eyebrow at him ''I thought we were having breakfast.''

''I thought we would skip it.'' Loki replied.

Lauren smiled at him ''Didn't your mother tell you it was the most important meal of the day.'' She teased him.

Loki smiled slightly ''I'm sure she did, but we have other things to discuss.''

''Like what?'' Lauren questioned.

Loki gave a sigh ''You confided in me yesterday, something I thought you would never do. I think it is only fair that I give you what you need.''

''So I can speak to uncle Tony?'' Lauren said hopefully.

Loki nodded, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a phone throwing it on the table towards her. He shouldn't really of thrown it, considering it was an iphone and they break so easily. Looks like the reinforcement of the night dress wasn't needed.

Lauren went to pick it up and put Tony's number in, but Loki stopped her ''My conditions for your phone call, is that I am to be present and that the call is put on speaker; if Stark is plotting anything and tells you of such then I need to know.''

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly ''Alright fine, but be quite.''

Loki gave a nod ''I will, I assure you.''

Lauren nervously began typing in the numbers, she could feel her hands shaking in excitement. As the phone began to ring, she put it on the table putting it on speaker, so that what was said could be heard by them both.

...

Tony was in the kitchen making some much needed coffee, he had a few too many drinks last night (and the night before that, and the night before that) and this morning he had yet another hangover. His head was pounding, if Pepper wouldn't have got to him when she did, he probably would have drunk himself into coma; then again, if Natasha wouldn't have pried the bottle of scotch from his drunken hands then he doubted that Pepper's involvement would have made much of difference.

Tony had had hangovers many times, but he was not as young as he once was and now they were getting harder to recover from. He currently was wearing dark tinted sunglasses in his own kitchen for God's sake; why did he have to get the stupidly bright white kitchen?

As Tony's head continued to pound, he began to pour his coffee steadily to avoid spillage. Picking it off the counter, he began the slight stagger to the living room, when he could hear a weird buzzing noise. At first, he was convinced it was just his hangover playing tricks on him. Tony had failed to realise though in his current condition, was that Bruce was in the kitchen reading a newspaper at the table.

''Tony.'' He called.

Tony flinched at the loud noise ''Keep your voice down.''

Bruce rolled his eyes slightly ''Tony, your phone is ringing.'' He said a little quieter.

Tony stood still for a moment, reaching into his jeans pocket to fish out his phone. Tony lifted it to his face, looking at it through his dark tinted sunglasses. There was no number present, just a 'withheld'... but screw it, he'll answer it.

Tony pressed the accept button ''Hello.'' He said, sounding like he had just woken up.

_''Uncle Tony, it's me, Lauren.'' _

Tony's breath caught in his throat, his coffee mug fell from his hand and smashed on the floor; coffee spreading on the tiles.

Tony took a few deep breaths ''I-Is it really you?'' He blurted down the phone.

Bruce rushed to Tony's side concerned ''Tony are you alright?''

Tony shushed him, and hit him in the chest; his own way of telling Bruce to be quiet, without having to say the words.

_''It's me, I promise.''_

Tony could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he quickly moved himself to the living room and sat himself down on the couch.

''Prove it, tell me something only we would know.'' He didn't want to get his hopes up, for all he knew Loki could be playing some twisted game with him.

Bruce was stood by the door of the kitchen looking at Tony in the living room. Pepper soon came to Bruce from her office and Natasha, Clint and Steve rushed down from upstairs.

''Is Tony okay?'' Pepper asked Bruce.

Bruce shrugged ''I think so, the phone rang and then this happened.''

''Who's on the phone?'' Steve asked.

Bruce gave a sigh ''I have no idea, but it looks important.''

Back on the phone, Tony was getting his proof of identity answer.

_''When I was six, you told me that golf balls were actually eggs that came from a golf bird.'' She laughed slightly at the memory._

Tony put his hand over his mouth for a moment, taking a few deep breaths ''Sweetheart, it is you.'' He said, he couldn't believe this was true ''Are you alright, Loki hasn't hurt you as he?'' Tony asked, getting slightly aggressive remembering her circumstances.

_''No, I'm fine, I promise.''_

Pepper gasped a little ''Guys, it's Lauren, Tony doesn't call anyone sweetheart genuinely except her.'' She told the group, looking in at the sight before them; though they had kind of guessed it was Lauren, as Loki was mentioned.

Tony's eyes began to fill with tears ''I miss you so much princess.''

_''I miss you too.'' She said softly._

Pepper smiled at the Avenger's ''Yep, it's definitely Lauren, she's always been his princess.'' She said quietly, so that it wouldn't disturb Tony.

Tony's tears began sliding down his face ''I will get you out of this mess.''

_''Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you.''_

Tony chuckled slightly, a fresh sat of tears silently fell down his face ''Me? You should know better than to worry about me by now.''

_''I worry because I love you.''_

Tony choked back a sob ''I love you too princess, I always will.''

_''Don't cry uncle Tony.''_

Tony sniffed and chuckled a little ''How says I'm crying?''

_Lauren rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone ''I can hear you.''_

Tony scoffed, sniffing again ''I'm not crying...it's just allergies.''

_Lauren smiled ''Of course it is.''_

Tony gave a heavy sigh ''It's so good to hear your voice.''

_''Same here.'' She began ''And that's how I know you're not looking after yourself.''_

Tony scoffed ''I'm fine, you have bigger things to worry about than me.''

_''You haven't been looking after yourself have you?'' She asked, she knew that answer and it saddened her._

Tony sighed ''It's just a few more drinks than usual.''

_''It's not, I can hear it in your voice. You've been binge drinking, haven't you?''_

''Who made you Sherlock Holmes?'' He teased, trying to change the subject.

_''Listen to me.'' Lauren began ''Let the people around you help you, I don't want you destroying your health over this.''_

''It's not that bad.'' Tony replied.

_''Don't lie to me, I know that you are probably on a self-destruct mission because you feel guilty about everything that has happened, but stop. It would hurt me more to know you're drinking yourself stupid all the time over me.''_

Tony gave a heavy sigh ''Alright...I have been neglecting myself, I will cut back on the booze.''

_Lauren gave a sigh of relief ''Thank you.''_

''I'm doing this because I love you.'' Tony replied, feeling himself getting slightly emotional again.

_''And I'm nagging you because I love you.''_

Tony smiled ''If it's what you want then I'll do it, you know that.''

_''I know.''_

Tony gave a sigh ''How come I haven't heard from you sooner? Has reindeer games had you locked up somewhere?''

_''We've had our issues.''_

Tony smiled ''That's my girl, I hope you've been making his life hell.''

...

On the other side of the phone, Lauren was being stared at by Loki, who was pointing at an imaginary watch, telling her that the call needed to come to an end.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Loki.

''Uncle Tony, I need to go.'' She said.

_''Why?''_

Lauren glared at Loki as she spoke ''Because his highness is being a dick.''

Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

_Tony laughed on the other side of the phone ''He's right there isn't he?''_

''Yep, he has been the whole time.'' Lauren replied.

_''Nosy bastard.''_

Loki gave her another glare, far more menacing than the last.

Lauren gave a sigh ''Alright uncle Tony, I really have to go now.''

_''Alright, but remember that I love you.''_

Lauren smiled ''I never forgot, I love you uncle Tony, and I will try and speak to you again.''

_''I'll hold you to that...and I love you and take care of yourself.''_

''I will don't worry.''

_''Alright then, I'll speak to you whenever.''_

''Bye, I love you.''

_''I love you too.''_

Lauren pressed the red call button on the phone, ending the call. She gave a sigh as she slid the phone across the table towards Loki.

Loki picked the phone back up off the table, looking as Lauren tried to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

''He truly loves you... and I'm sorry I had to cut you short, but I couldn't risk anything.'' Loki said softly.

Lauren nodded, wrapping her arms around herself ''I know.''

Loki reclined in the chair a little ''He is very lucky to have you.''

Lauren scoffed a little ''What do you want Loki?''

Loki rolled his eyes ''I don't want anything, I was just observing.''

Lauren gave a sigh ''Sorry, I'm just ... I don't know.''

Loki sat forward in his chair ''You are worried about him.''

''Of course I am!'' She said a bit exasperated ''He's destroying himself.''

Loki gave a sigh ''He's going to change, I heard the truth in his voice.''

Lauren softened slightly ''Really? He's going to stop drinking so much?'' Tony had said such things in the past before, but went back on his word.

Loki gave a nod ''I said that I would not lie to you, and from what it appears, neither is Stark.''

Lauren gave a relieved sigh ''Thank you Loki... and thank you for letting me speak to him.'' Lauren was going to add 'even though, I shouldn't have to ask for permission', at the end of that sentence, but she decided against it.

Loki gave a slight smile ''Of course, darling.''

Loki stood from his chair ''I have to go, but I need you presentable for company in a few hours. I have something important to take care of today and I would like you present.''

Lauren gave a hardly noticeable sigh and just nodded.

Loki then left her to get ready.

...

Back at Tony's house in Long Island, he had sat silently on the couch since the call ended, just staring into space. Pepper was the first one to attempt to approach Tony, the others may have been superheroes but they didn't want to risk what Tony could possibly do and he would never hurt Pepper.

Pepper moved slowly towards him, Tony still hadn't moved and she wasn't sure how concerned she should be about that.

Once at Tony's side, from where he sat on the couch, Pepper nervously put a hand on his shoulder.

''Tony.'' She said softly.

Tony looked up to her ''It was her, Pep.'' He said so quietly that Pepper almost didn't hear.

She gave him a small smile ''I know, we all know.''

Tony looked past Pepper to see the people who were not only his friends but also like his other family. He had been awful to them, he had dragged them down with them and they didn't deserve that.

''I need help.'' He said softly, looking at everyone.

The avengers that had been holding back stepped forward, heading towards the couch where Tony sat.

''We're here for you Tony.'' Bruce said.

Steve gave a nod ''We all are.''

Tony smiled at them, he would get Lauren back one day and they could put this whole thing behind them. He had to believe it...he had to.

...

**Author's note: So how do you think this is going, I really love it when you guys give me long reviews with everything your liking and stuff like that, you don't have to by the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it wasn't as long as some of the others but I think this needed its own chapter.**


	11. Moving Forward

**Author's note: Hi, thanks for all the love this story is getting**.

...

Lauren was getting dressed now, she felt so much better after talking to Tony but now she had another worry, he was drinking too much again and she couldn't bare it if something happened to him over this situation with Loki.

Lauren was putting on her dress, it was a fitted black dress, kind of like the 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' dress worn by Audrey Hepburn. It was the first time she had worn this dress but she actually quite liked it now that she had it on. Looking herself over in the mirror, it hugged her slender womanly shape, but it did make her look even more pale, with her being around about the same shade as Casper and the dress was a rich black; making her paleness more obvious.

While Lauren sat at her dressing table, she got lost in thought brushing her hair out. Why did Loki need her today? There wasn't much she could help him with, she wasn't that great at politics and whatever it was, was important, so she could just be there to look pretty.

After her hair was done and so was her make-up, Lauren went to her shoes collection and fished out some black stilettos.

Moving to her living room, carrying her heels in her hand, Lauren flopped down onto the couch and gave a sigh; dropping her shoes by the couch. Whatever it was Loki needed her for today, she just hoped it wouldn't take long because last time she practically fell asleep on Loki, and she would prefer not to do that again.

Lauren was about to lie down on the couch but Loki came into her quarters.

He had now put on a black suit jacket over the top of his white shirt, also putting on yet another emerald green tie.

Loki walked towards her, moving around the room so he could stand a little further away from her to take her all in.

He smiled at her ''Well don't you look lovely.''

Lauren gave a slight roll of her eyes.

''Come, put your shoes on, we need to be leaving.'' Loki gave a quick clap sequence, trying to get her to hurry.

Lauren glared at him slightly ''Don't...'' She repeated Loki's clapping motion ''at me.''

Loki raised an eyebrow ''Well if you would hurry along, I would need to.''

Lauren gave a huff as she started putting her shoes on.

''How long will this 'important' thing last for?'' She asked, now finished putting her shoes on and standing up.

''However long it takes.'' Loki replied.

Lauren scoffed ''That's not a proper answer.''

''But it is all I can offer.'' He said, now offering her his arm.

Lauren gave a sigh as she threaded her arm through his, resting her hand on the crook of his elbow ''Is this actually something that concerns me, or is it just another excuse for me to look pretty on your arm?''

Loki rolled his eyes ''You are never just there to look pretty, I value your opinion, despite what you may think.''

''What I think, is that I can't be bothered with whatever this is.'' She groaned.

Loki smiled, as he now began leading her out of her quarters ''And what do you think _this_ is?''

Lauren gave a sigh and shrugged ''I don't know, I'm just tired.''

Loki lead her through her quarters' doors, closing them behind them ''I can see that.'' He replied.

''Don't you ever get tired?'' Lauren asked.

Loki smiled slightly ''Yes I do, but I have matters that need my attention and I cannot ignore them.''

''Then let me sleep for the both of us by ignoring them for you.'' Lauren replied.

Loki chuckled ''It's nice that you care for me so deeply, darling.'' He smirked, slight amusement in his voice.

Lauren just rolled her eyes.

...

They had been walking through the corridors for a while, using the lift a few times too. Lauren had no idea where he was taking her, but whatever this important thing was, it was clearly taking place on 'home turf'.

Loki then stopped outside a door, opening it and leading Lauren inside.

On entering Lauren then saw Loki's 'court' sat around a huge table again. The only spare seats were at the head of the table, in front of the French windows; clearly waiting for the royal couple.

Lauren clung to Loki's arm a little more, she really didn't like these men, some of them were so creepy that they made her squirm. Loki never seemed to notice though, which always made Lauren question about the kind of odd balls they had up in Asgard.

Loki pulled out Lauren's chair for her, tucking her in once she had sat down. As Loki sat down in his seat, Lauren saw that Hans was sat on Loki's right; he gave her a small smile, to which she returned.

Then the talk of these important matter began to flow, Lauren did her best to listen but they were just so boring and some of it she didn't understand anyway. In fact how did Loki even understand these things? He wasn't from Midgard, he was Asgardian. Then she remembered that these people had been teaching Loki everything about Midgard.

After about an hour and a half, Lauren was began to fidget in her chair. She was sick of sitting, and she needed a break from this; because God was it boring.

She then managed to zone in on the conversation again, she heard Loki talk about wrapping this up and taking a break. The court seemed to nod and agree, and Lauren thought she had freedom at last. His court members than began to talk amongst themselves.

Lauren began to stand up, but she felt Loki grab her wrist.

''What are you doing?'' He asked.

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''Isn't this over?''

Loki shook his head ''No it isn't.''

Lauren groaned a little ''Alright...just let me stretch my legs.''

Loki released her wrist and let her stretch out her legs and have a bit of wiggle to release some built up tension. Loki trying his best not to look at her movements, but failing as he watched her through the corner of his eye.

When Lauren sat back down again, some maids entered the room, bringing food with them.

''What's this?'' Lauren asked Loki.

''Lunch.'' He began ''We will be here a while.''

Lauren groaned slightly.

...

After their lunch, the talk began again and Lauren began to slowly loose the will and was at more than one point, willing to walk out and just face the consequences with Loki later.

The talk seemed to never end, and Lauren didn't even need to be involved in this, she just occasionally said 'yes' or 'no' to things and that was about it; Loki could have done this on his own.

The time slowly dragged by, and then before she knew it, more food was being served.

Lauren leant back in her chair, looking around the room to see dinner plates put out for court members. They were all chatting amongst each other again, surely they didn't have anything else to talk about, they had been talking for hours!

Lauren began eating her dinner, it was chicken something, she honestly didn't care anymore; this meeting thing was intense, and if Loki didn't soon get to the point of her being here, then she was definitely going to leave.

Loki began to notice a slight change in Lauren's demeanour, she seemed angry (nothing unusual then), but this was irritable anger too; something that was never good on Lauren.

''What's the matter darling?'' Loki said sweetly, from her side.

Lauren gave a heavy sigh, stopping cutting chicken ''I'm tired and this meeting thing is just making it worse.''

Loki gave a sigh too, putting his cutlery down and taking her hand that was closest to him, in his own. ''It's not much longer now, I promise.''

Lauren gave a half groan, half whimper and then leaned her forehead on Loki's shoulder. Loki stayed still for a moment, just looking down at her resting on him. He then moved his hand to stroke over her hair; it was like red silk between his fingers. Loki moved to kiss her head, the familiar smell of oranges coming from her hair into his senses.

The comfort of her being so close to him, showed him that she was secretly beginning to care for him, as this position was intimate without really being so, but still it was in a way, a public display of affection; something she wouldn't dared have done a month or so ago. He could feel the tiredness in her body as his hand left her hair and wondered down to her back. Feeling her be so tired, brought forth his own tiredness, Loki hadn't slept properly in days, but now he was completely relaxed; but he should really try and stay awake.

Once dinner was over, Loki decided to finally bring up to issue Lauren was actually needed for, before they both fall asleep. Loki got the attention of the room.

''This will be the last matter of the day.'' He began ''Both my Queen and myself are rather tired and we wish to retire for the evening.''

Lauren internally gave a sigh of relief, thank God this snooze fest was almost over.

''The matter concerns the chitari and their place here in this world.'' Loki began ''I know some of you have mixed feelings about them, but a decision needs to be made and therefore that decision shall rest with my Queen.''

Lauren raised an eyebrow ''What?''

Loki relaxed into his chair ''The choice is yours darling, do the chitari stay or do they go?'' He smiled.

Lauren gave a relieved sigh ''Oh, they are definitely going.''

The room was then divided and it became obvious who wanted the chitari to stay and who wanted them to go; she was glad to see Hans was on her side.

''What is your reasoning, your highness?'' Hans asked.

Lauren shrugged ''They're scary aliens, and there has been so much change in this world already and I just don't think people need to worry about aliens too.''

A man down the table spoke up, clearly unimpressed by that reasoning. He was a scraggy greying man, that looked like he had literally been taken off the streets. He had on glasses similar to Hans and was wearing a brown corduroy suit, with a shirt and tie that didn't match each other; never mind the suit. There was just something about him that was uncomfortable. But really, who the fuck still wears corduroy?

''That is not reason enough to get rid of them.'' His accent was American, and his voice was just unnerving.

Lauren gave a sigh ''People shouldn't have to be scared of aliens shooting them.''

''They will not shoot, as long as people are kept in order.'' He replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes ''And what is order?''

''People keeping to themselves.'' He said.

''That sounds a lot like suppression.'' Lauren replied with a slight dangerous tone.

The man chuckled ''It keeps the peace, it is a method that has been just.''

''Well, the chitari are going and that's final.'' Lauren replied.

The man just chuckled further ''So that's what you're going to do, use your power to get what you want?''

Loki glared at him slightly ''Careful Wassily.'' Loki warned.

Wassily raised his hands in apology ''My apologies, my King.''

Lauren just shook her head ''I'm not doing this to get what I want, I'm doing this because it's what the people need. Getting rid of them will make people ease back into normal life, having the chitari hang around only will scare people; they frightened me when I first saw them and they still do! It suggests there could be further unrest, like somebody else is going to come along and change the world.''

Loki smiled a little, she was very good at making her point; a very important thing for a Queen.

Wassily scoffed ''How ridiculous, Loki is King and he always shall be, but of course there is course for concern; the concern being the Avengers. Having the chitari around will keep the Avengers from trying to overthrow Loki, I'm sorry if they scare you your highness, but fear is power.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''Fear is not power, it's control, and if Loki wants to be a good King then he needs to show he is willing to trust his people.''

Wassily never got time to reply because Loki interrupted ''My Queen is right, I need to show the people that I will be good to them, therefore I will have chitari off Midgard before the week is over. My word is final.''

''One more thing.'' Lauren said, catching Loki slightly by surprise.

''Since were on the topic, I would like it if you realised the agents you have under the control of the tesseract.'' She said at Loki.

Loki chuckled slightly ''And why should I do that?''

''They have families Loki.'' She began ''People that will be worried about them.''

''I can't release them, I will then have no agents.'' Loki replied, dismissing the idea.

Lauren gave a huff ''But they will still work for you. Think about it, you are King and no one will go against you; even if some of the agents you have used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.''

Loki stared her down for a moment thinking this over. He didn't entirely agree with the idea, but it is the first matter she has brought forth concerning his rule, if he denies her, then it could cause more problems, but agreeing would open up the chance for her to see that Loki cared for her opinion; possibly getting her closer to showing her true feelings for him.

Loki smiled slightly ''Very well darling, I will see to it.''

Lauren smiled at him, putting her hand over his that was on the table ''Thank you Loki.'' She said softly. He looked down at her hand on his, she had the softest touch and elegant feminine fingers; every piece of her was perfection to him.

Loki stood from his chair ''My Queen and I are to retire for the evening, thank you for your time gentleman.''

Loki held out his hand for Lauren to take, she took his hand stood from her seat. Her hand was then put on Loki's arm as he began leading her out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Lauren let out a sigh of relief ''Thank God, I thought that would never end.''

Loki chuckled slightly ''Yes it was rather tedious.'' He said as he began leading her back to her quarters.

''You are actually going to take what I said on board, aren't you?'' Lauren asked.

Loki gave her a slightly puzzled expression ''Of course darling, what reason would I have not too?''

''I thought that being King of the world would make you want to be always right.'' Lauren said.

Loki chuckled again ''I am always right darling.''

Lauren rolled her eyes ''You know what I meant, I thought you wouldn't care for anyone's opinion but your own.''

''That would be foolish to do such.'' Loki began ''Even I may need...guidance, occasionally.''

Lauren smiled ''That was hard for you to admit, wasn't it?''

''Yes it was.'' He smiled at her.

Lauren found it hard to then pull her gaze away from him, he had a smile that made her feel weak to her knees. There was a slight tense silence between them before Lauren drew her eyes away from Loki and focused on where they were going.

Loki smiled internally, he had seen the way she had just looked at him; it was the way he looked at her. She was letting her feelings towards him surface and he need to bring them forth entirely.

...

Once at Lauren's quarter's, Loki stopped them.

''I know that you wished not to join me today, though I am glad you did.'' Loki said.

''Well, I've gotten some things done.'' Lauren began ''Things that hopefully will make a difference.''

Loki nodded ''I didn't think you would take to being Queen.''

Lauren smiled and gave a shrug ''It has its perks.''

Loki smiled, taking her left hand. He ran his thumb over the green emerald green diamond in her ring before then lifting her hand to his lips and placing chaste kiss upon it.

He then let her hand go ''Goodnight darling.'' He smiled.

Loki then turned to leave but he felt Lauren grab his arm. He turned, surprise etched of his features.

Lauren stepped closer to him and moved timidly to kiss his cheek. Loki's breath caught slightly in his throat as her lips softly kissed his cheek in a surprisingly lingering kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at the ground for a moment.

She smiled a little shy ''It means a lot to me that you value my opinion.''

Loki smiled ''I shall always value it.''

There was then this odd silence between them, as they looked at one another. Neither of them wanted to be one to break it, but Lauren decided it needed to be done.

''Goodnight Loki.'' She said.

Loki seemed to have drifted away in thought whilst looking at her, her voice brought him back to the present ''Ermm...yes, good night darling.''

With that he turned on his heels and began to walk down the corridor, while Lauren quickly opened the door to her quarters, slipping herself inside without hesitation.

When Loki heard her doors close, he stopped walking for a moment. He hadn't gotten very far and her urgency to hide herself away, appeared to come from her actions. Loki turned to see her door closed, he then found himself lifting a hand to his cheek where she had kissed; his finger tips lightly caressing the area. He smiled to himself for a moment, then gave one final look at the door before heading to his own quarters for the evening.

...

On the other side of the door, Lauren was leaning against it. Oh God, she'd kissed him. Only on the cheek but still...why did he have to be so charming and gorgeous?!

Lauren moved away from the door calming herself slightly. Her mind racing with thoughts to justify her actions.

_'It's okay, people kiss each other on the cheek all the time right? People do it when they greet people, especially in Europe; damn it I can't use that, English people don't really do that.'_

_'It's okay Lauren calm yourself, it was just a kiss on the cheek, it was no big deal. It's not like you kissed him on the lips, or licked his face or something. Yes, a kiss on the cheek is perfectly innocent with no hidden meaning whatsoever.'_

With that she had believed she had convinced herself that the kiss meant nothing, and so she proceeded to get ready for bed.

It did mean something though; not just to her but to both of them. Lauren knew that she could only deny her feelings for Loki for so long, she continued to tell herself what she feels for Loki is wrong; he took over the world and took her with it. She couldn't help it though, she was having feelings for him and she was beginning to get tired of fighting them.

As Lauren lay down in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, but she didn't regret it. She was tired of fighting her feelings for him and if Loki showed her his feelings for her, then she would show him hers.

...

**Author's note: So what do you think? Review and let me know, also favourite and follow if you want to.**


	12. Cold Shoulder

**Author's note: PLEASE READ!...okay, now that I hopefully have your attention, I just wanted to thank you once again for all the love for this story, which is also why I'm putting out another chapter so soon. And...this chapter also has a little bit of something smutty in it, so you're welcome. Also this chapter is a bit of a rollercoaster, but I hope you enjoy it.**

...

Loki was in bed now, dreaming, but not dreaming; it was only ever nightmares for him. He began to stir in his sleep, a light sheen of sweat coating his body, making his pyjamas stick to him uncomfortably.

In his 'dream', he was in Jotunhiem. It was a nightmare that had come to him often, since knowing his true heritage. In his nightmare, he was in his Jotun form, the frosty nature of his own skin chilling him, then he would begin to freeze; freezing till he was almost a statue; till the only thing he could move was his eyes. Then it would begin, he would begin to fall apart from the cold of his own skin; piece by piece he would crumble away and the only thing he could do was watch. And then... there was only darkness.

Loki then bolted upright in bed, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Looking down at himself, he was covered in sweat, he had only thought it was light but he looked as though he had just been out in the rain.

Loki put his head into his hands, curling up slightly. He had that dream so many times before, but never had it been like that; this time it felt so real.

After Loki had calmed himself, he climbed out of bed and began stripping out his drenched pyjama's until he was bare. Slipping back into bed, he covered himself with the emerald sheets and lay down; staring at the ceiling.

Loki gave a heavy sigh, that dream was always one he could never fall asleep after; well, he could, but the method is not one he was sure he wanted to risk.

It was a trick he had learned centuries ago, you would touch something that held happiness for you and chant the spell, then you would slowly begin to close your eyes and fall into a much happier dream. The only problem with the method was that it wasn't always guaranteed what dream you would get, and whatever dream you did get would feel completely real. It always gave happy dreams, but sometimes they would just remind him of times he would never return to.

Loki was so exhausted though, he knew he was going to have to use the spell to get any sleep. He wouldn't have bothered if he had slept recently, but it had been a few days since he had had any rest, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Giving a reluctant sigh, Loki thought about what he could use for his 'happiness.' Loki rolled his eyes slightly, he hadn't done this in centuries and the last time he did, he was also in Asgard; where anything he owned with sentiment was kept. Loki groaned slightly in frustration, trying to think of what he could use for his source of happiness.

Then he found it.

Loki's hand timidly began to touch where Lauren had kissed him. He knew it was risky to use this spell with something like a kiss but it was all he had; and over the years, Loki liked to think that he had rather mastered this spell. He hadn't washed either before getting in bed (he had been too tired), which would make the spell more effective, as Lauren's presence would still be present.

Loki lay his fingertips firmly on his cheek, then he began to chant the words; feeling more relaxed as he did. His eyes soon began to drift shut and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

He didn't know what dream he would get, but anything was better than the last.

...

It was now morning, Loki had had a fairly peaceful night's sleep and was currently still sleeping. He had dreamt about Lauren all night, about their wedding and their future together, but now things were getting a little...heated.

Loki began tossing back and forth in bed, still fairly peaceful in sleep but he was beginning to get rather hot and bothered.

As the dream progressed, Loki's breathing became shallow, and a light sheen of sweat played on his bare body beneath the sheets.

Loki rolled onto his back, fisting his hands into the sheets as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace; light sweat coating his torso.

The dream began to get more intense, now making Loki almost tear the sheets by how hard he was grabbing onto them with his sweaty palms. He began to groan in pleasure in his sleep; his head tipping back into the pillows.

His breathing soon became more erratic, his groaning becoming deeper as he became closer and closer to his climax. After a few more moments, the pleasure from Loki's dream became so great that he met his end, spilling himself onto his bed sheets.

Loki then began to calm, his body feeling relaxed and his entire being blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

The grip he held on the bed sheets lessened and his breathing began to calm, as he drifted back to a peaceful state . The peacefulness didn't last long though, as Loki then began to stir a little from his sleep, as he could feel an uncomfortable wetness on his upper thighs.

When Loki's eye's fluttered open, his breathing was still a little uneven and there was sweat dripping across the back of his neck. Loki's hand brushed across the sweat, still rather half-asleep and not registering what had gone on; just thinking he had become hot during the night.

Loki wiped away the sweat from the back of his neck, and then as his eyes began to come to terms with being awake, he looked down; then his eyes went wide.

Loki stared at the wet patch on his sheets, then began slowly lifting them to see if it was, what he thought it was. On lifting up his sheets, he saw that part of the bed sheets that he was lay on, as well as the part of the sheets that had covered him, were wet with his juices; with some still on his manhood and the very tops of his inner thighs.

Loki groaned in anguish ''Oh fuck.'' He murmured.

Loki leant back against his board. He knew it was a bad idea to use that dream spell, but he needed the sleep; he knew that a snappy Loki was not a happy Loki, and an unhappy Loki, only leads to bad things.

Where Loki sat up in bed, his torso was exposed to the morning air of his room, while his bottom half was under his green sheets; keeping hidden. Loki groaned again in annoyance, this was so embarrassing, yes only he knew about it, but still, he hadn't done this since he was a young man.

Loki could remember all of his dream. How beautiful Lauren would look on their wedding day, their future together as King and Queen of Midgard; it was something Loki never thought he would have a chance at, but now that he did, he couldn't let it go.

Then of course his dream got...intimate. He should have known it would have been inevitable, it's not like he hadn't appreciated Lauren's appeal to him; she was a beautiful, intelligent woman, and more importantly, she is _his_ beautiful, intelligent woman. Loki then started to recall the heated parts of his dream, he felt his heart accelerate slightly, before shaking off the thoughts.

_'Don't think like that Loki.' _He thought to himself.

His mind then drifted back to his dream for a second, before he then shook his head violently to get rid of the thoughts _'Stop it Loki! There's no saying she can do that with her mouth anyway.'_

Loki made a noise of anger, he wouldn't be able to look Lauren in the eye now; well, at least for today.

Throwing back the sheets of his bed, Loki stood and made his bed before then using his magic to dispose of the evidence of his...accident.

After the deed was done, Loki made his way to the bathroom.

He needed a shower...a nice _cold _shower.

...

Lauren was getting ready this morning, in more ways than one. If she could get Loki to tell her how he really feels about her, then she will tell him how she really feels. She knew Loki felt something towards her, otherwise he wouldn't have been as good to her as he had been, but she wanted to know the truth; she needed to know.

After Lauren had done her make-up and brushed her long red hair, she wondered into the wardrobe to find something to wear. It was always a hard choice to choose something, as Loki had always made sure she had more than enough lovely clothes.

She decided on a light pink fitted (she was noticing Loki seemed to have a thing for putting her in fitted dresses)dress that had white lace over the top and a sweet heart neckline. Lauren had never really been to keen on wearing pink, but this was dressy and not overboard; also showing off her slender womanly body (now she knew why Loki liked them so much). Lauren then decided that she would fish out the necklace that Loki had bought her that matched her engagement ring, seeing as she hadn't wore it in a while. She then put on a pair of plain white heels and was ready to go about her day.

Lauren decided first that she would have a sit down and draw up a plan in her mind. Sitting down on the couch, she began to think, but the thoughts soon became overwhelmed.

_'What am I doing!?' _She thought _'I shouldn't encourage Loki to feel anything towards me, or I him. He took over the world for God's sake and not to mention the fact he killed people in the process.'_

She sighed heavily _'But I can't do this anymore! I'm going to have to marry him either way, so I might as well not fight what I feel anymore.'_

_'But what would uncle Tony say? He would think that I just gave up, wouldn't he? It would hurt him to know I feel for Loki... I can't do that to him.'_

Lauren groaned slightly _'But I don't want to live out this eternity with Loki unhappily, he cares about me and I care about him too. Yes, uncle Tony might be angry with me if I confess my feelings to Loki, but I don't care anymore, this is my life and I want to be happy.'_

Lauren paused for a moment, her thoughts slowing down and her heart slightly skipping a beat. She wanted to be happy with Loki. The words continued to float around in her mind, she now knew what she wanted and a weight had been lifted of her entire being.

She stood from the couch with determination, Loki wanted her and now she knew that she wanted him. Everything felt right now, and the only thing left to do was to tell Loki how she felt.

...

Loki paced his office (today in his Asgardian clothes, as he had important meeting later on) not focusing on anything in particular...that was of course a lie; all he could think about was Lauren.

This woman that had started out as a desire of lust and a means to piss off Stark, had now become something he wanted more than anything. She wasn't just some play thing anymore, she was his Queen and Loki would always make her feel as such.

His mind then began to drift over his dreams. Lauren had looked so beautiful on their wedding day, just recalling the false memory made his heart swell with happiness. There were so many guests at the wedding, but as soon as Lauren had walked down the aisle towards him, it was just as if they were the only two people there.

Their future was bright and happy, filled with smiles from them both, and though it wasn't real and only a dream, it was the happiest Loki had ever been and now he needed to make that dream become his reality.

Loki began to smile as he thought more of the future he wanted with Lauren, he wanted to make her happy and he needed to show her that he wasn't as cold and heartless as she thought him to be. There was room in his heart for love and affection, but it was for her only, and it only ever would be hers to own.

But then Loki's smile soon began to fade, his first dream crept back into his thoughts.

His Jotun dream.

His heart began to race thinking about it, and not in a good way. The happiness in his heart began to fade and was replaced by his own self-loathing.

He was a fool to think Lauren could ever love him, not when his Jotun form lurked beneath the surface. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't let her ever love a monster like him, she deserved better; so much better. He thought for a brief moment of insanity that he should let her go, but he couldn't do that; he couldn't live without her now.

Thoughts began to race through Loki's mind, he couldn't ever let Lauren love him, though he wanted her more than he could have imagined, he was a monster, and monsters don't get a happy ending; all they get is pain and misery.

Loki's head began to reel, his mind was going into overload. All he could see was Lauren finding out about his true self and being terrified of him, disgusted by his slightest touch and become consumed by a hatred for the monster he really was. He needed to push her away, it was for her own good.

There was then a knock at the door.

Loki's thoughts began to slow down, as the present reality set in. He calmed himself down for a moment before calling to the person knocking at the door.

''Enter.'' He called, just making sure he was presentable.

The door then opened and Lauren slipped inside.

She closed the door behind her and then began to walk towards him, and then she smiled a little.

Lauren was just as beautiful as he could have ever wished, she was perfect to him. But all he could think of now, was the terror she would face when she truly knew what he was.

''Hi Loki.'' She smiled.

''Good morning.'' He said, trying to stay void of emotion whilst sitting down on his desk. Also trying to fight the urge to glance at her cleavage shown off by her dress; he really didn't need _that_ _dream _to make another appearance in his head at a moment like this.

Lauren looked him over slightly ''I see you have gone for Asgardian clothes today. Planning on installing fear into the hearts of your people?'' She joked.

Loki remained void of emotion ''I have something important to do later... and yes, I do like to show them who is King by wearing my Asgardian clothes.''

Lauren noticed that Loki wasn't he usual playful or mischievous self ''I...erm...came to talk to you about last night.''

Loki shrugged ''What about it?''

Lauren felt herself get slightly nervous and fidgety ''About that kiss, I-''

Loki scoffed slightly ''It's alright, I'm sure it was just a mistake and I shall not hold it against you.''

Lauren looked to him slightly worried, there would have been a time when he would have made constant referral to her doing something like that, but now he was...angry?

''Loki, I don't-''

He cut her off again ''You needn't apologise, it is all in the past.'' Loki said, still trying to be as emotionless as possible; even though doing this to her was deeply hurting him on the inside. He went and sat behind his desk, deciding to put something between them.

Lauren looked at him with both anger and sadness ''I haven't come to apologise, I have come to say that-''

''That you what?'' Loki practically spat ''I have other things to attend to, so I do not have time for this.''

Lauren looked at him with so much sadness, she seemed to wilt like a flower before she then became consumed by a fiery anger, rising like a phoenix from the ashes of her sorrow.

''Do you know what Loki, I have had enough! '' She began, her voice becoming slightly louder with every word ''I will never be able to understand you, I want to, but for some reason you won't let me!''

''You are not meant to understand me.'' Loki snarled.

''I thought you cared about me!'' Lauren shouted.

Loki's composure wavered for a moment. He did care about her, ` and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide that, and Lauren didn't miss it.

''What are you hiding from me Loki?'' She asked.

Loki growled in annoyance ''I do not have time for this.''

''Then you will make time.'' Lauren spoke dangerously '' We are meant to be married to each other soon, and I want to know the man I'm going to marry.'' Lauren sighed slightly ''I don't care what you've done in the past Loki, it's the past and I'm willing to let it stay there. We have an eternity together, so we might as well get to know each other... and maybe care about each other.'' She spoke finished with a softness to her voice.

Loki wanted that more than anything, he had longed to hear her say something as such to him, but now all he could see was her inevitable fear of his true form, and he couldn't do that to her, or himself.

''We don't all get what we want.'' Loki replied, a slight sadness to his voice.

''Loki please-'' She pleaded, before he cut her off.

He stood from behind his desk ''I think you should go.'' He said, trying not to let his emotions creep into his voice.

Lauren nodded her head, but she wouldn't let him do this to her without a fight ''I will wait Loki.'' She spoke with so much determination ''I know this isn't the real you, the real you is the one I have seen over the last few months and I will wait for that Loki to return... I know that Loki cares for me.'' She fought back the slight tears in her eyes, before she then turned to leave.

''Please do not wait.'' Loki said in a whisper. Human form or Jotun form, he would always care about her, but he couldn't tell her that; she didn't deserve the horror of his true form.

Lauren turned to look at him once again, she could tell this wasn't Loki, he was guarding himself and doing his best to shove her away for some unknown reason.

''You can't tell me what to do.'' Lauren spoke softly, with a slight water smile.

Then she left Loki alone.

As soon as he door was shut, Loki's heart felt as though it was about to break.

Lauren was perfect, truly perfect. He had just tried to push her away but she refused to go, she was willing to wait for him to tell her the truth, and that made him happier more than she could ever know.

But that was just the thing, she couldn't know. Lauren couldn't know what he truly was.

Loki collapsed into his desk chair, then leant his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, feeling that there were tears threatening to spill. When he thought they had gone, he then opened his eyes and a single droplet fell down his face and onto the wood of his desk, then another, then another.

_'It is for her own good.' _ He told himself _'It is for her own good.'_

Loki thought that if he said it to himself enough times, that maybe he would believe it too.

...

**Author's note: So how was it? It's my first go at writing anything smut related so I hope it was okay. I hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster that was this chapter.**


	13. God Of Idiocy And Self-Loathing

**Author's note: Hi, I still can't believe how much love this story is getting, so thank you.**

...

On arriving back at her quarters, Lauren slammed the door closed so loudly that people on others floors would hear it. Lauren tried to slip off her heels but when they wouldn't budge she ended up yanking them off, then throwing them aggressively across the room.

She then wrapped her arms around herself and choked back a sob.

Why was Loki being like this? She thought he cared about her, and now that she was trying to say she felt the same way, he just pushed her away.

Lauren slowly moved over to the couch, then curled up into a ball on her side as she thought through why Loki was being so changeable.

It was fairly obvious to her that this wasn't the real Loki, the real Loki was playful and mischievous, but this one was almost...broken.

A few tears began to slide down Lauren's cheeks _'I was stupid to ever think he would ever admit what he feels for me.' _She thought.

_'I'm just a game to him, something to keep a King entertained when he's bored.'_

Lauren wiped the tears from her face and shook the thoughts. _'No this isn't Loki!'_

Over the years Lauren liked to think that she had learnt a thing or two about human behaviour. Spending so much time with Tony had taught her that.

Tony used to push the ones he loved away, when he felt like a disappointment or a failure. If Lauren applied that same ideology to Loki, then he must be pushing her away because he's ashamed of something.

But the question was, what was he ashamed of?

One thing she knew for certain, it was definitely not his feelings for her, he was always making comments here or there about the way she looks or their future and her involvement in his rule.

Lauren sat up on the couch. What on earth could Loki be ashamed of?

Let's face it, he isn't exactly the most modest of people or the most shy.

She gave a sigh, it was probably useless to try and work it out. Loki was like the Da Vinci code and it was likely he would never let her in and tell her everything.

But she wouldn't give up hope. Lauren saw the way Loki acted towards her and the ways he looked at her, even when he had just pushed her away, he cared about her and he would never be able to hide that. She saw the pain in his eyes when he told her to leave him, Lauren knew that's not what he really wanted and that what he really wanted he almost seemed afraid of.

But, he didn't need to be...not with her.

...

After Loki's little emotional moment in the privacy of his office, he then went about his important meeting. It was a global matter, which was why he decided that he should probably wear his Asgardian clothes; show his people that he is not just a man and that he is a God, and one to be listened to.

As Loki talked about sending the chitari away from Earth, no one really seemed to notice his forced vacancy, but Hans did. Hans spent more time than anyone with Loki, he knew the God well and this was not the normal Loki.

When Loki then brought up Lauren's own personal issue of the hold he held over his agents with the tesseract, Hans noticed Loki seemed oddly distant and that was unusual for Loki, as he usual would have this passion and light to him whenever he ever talked about anything remotely related to his Queen.

After the meeting was over, Loki and Hans walked back to Loki's personal office in silence. Loki seemed happy with the tense silence but Hans didn't like it, Loki was not good to be around when he was like this.

Once they were both inside the office, Hans stayed close to the now closed door as Loki went to sit behind his desk.

Loki just seemed to ignore Hans' existence, which usually meant something was bothering him and it was something he didn't want to talk about.

Hans began to step forwards as Loki shifted through some papers.

Before speaking Hans shifted his glasses up his nose; readying himself ''Your highness, you are not yourself.''

Loki didn't respond and carried on shifting through papers.

Hans gave a hardly noticeable sigh ''It is unwise to keep things to yourself Loki, you know that whatever you say to me is said in confidence.''

Loki stopped shuffling papers and looked up briefly ''I know, but I assure you I'm fine.''

Hans knew that was a very obvious lie, he then moved to sit at the chair in front of Loki's desk. Loki slightly questioning him with a small glance.

''If something is bothering you your highness, it would be best to tell me. It isn't good to hold in your emotions.''

Loki scoffed ''My emotions are perfectly fine.''

Hans crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair ''Do you believe if you keep saying that you are 'fine', that will then mean you will become 'fine'?'' He questioned, he was used to dealing with Loki being difficult and also knew how to get through to a difficult Loki.

Loki swallowed hard, as Hans' words reminded him of how he repeated the same phrase to himself earlier, hoping it would change the way he felt.

Hans noticed the subtle change ''I will not judge you Loki, I am here to help.''

Loki eyed him over for a second, he wasn't used to people not wanting to judge him. ''I don't think it's something you can help with.'' Loki muttered.

''Ah, then it is to do with Lauren, ja?'' He asked.

Loki pressed his lips into a thin line, he wanted to say something but he knew better than to do so.

Hans gave a slight nod. ''I understand.'' He then stood from his chair and began to walk towards the door.

When Hans was about to place his hand on the door handle, Loki called to him.

''Hans, wait!''

Hans slowly turned to rest his gaze on Loki. He wasn't filled with the power and grace he usually possessed and instead he looked more like a lost child, wanting desperately to be found.

Hans went and sat back down in the chair in front of Loki.

Loki looked as though he desperately wanted to speak, but couldn't. Hans was patient though and he could wait, he had seen this before in others; wanting so desperately to speak but your demons hold you back.

They probably sat there together for around ten minutes in total silence. Loki almost managed to find words at one point but he soon changed his mind and closed his mouth again.

Loki eventually managed to speak ''I can't let her love me.'' He blurted out, desperation in his voice.

Hans was slightly relieved now that Loki had spoke, he knew the God was stubborn and so he thought he would sit there for much longer than was reasonable.

Hans then raised an eyebrow slightly ''Can't, or won't?''

''Can't.'' Loki replied sadly.

''Nonsense Loki, you can let her love you and you can love her.'' He said.

Loki shook his head, taking a deep breath ''No I can't, she can't know-'' Loki cut himself off, he didn't need anyone else knowing what he was.

''Can't know what?'' Hans questioned.

''It's nothing.'' Loki muttered.

Hans scoffed ''It is clearly not nothing, I am not here to judge you Loki, no matter what it is; I shall guide you through it.''

Loki rolled his eyes slightly ''Don't be a fool.''

Hans sighed rubbing his temples ''I can only do so much Loki, I am offering to help you and yet you push me away...is that what Lauren did? Did she offer to help you?''

Loki tensed up slightly ''It does not matter.''

Hans tutted ''You may be a God, but you are a foolish one.''

Loki glared slightly ''I beg your pardon?!''

Hans shrugged ''If you are not going to trust anyone with this secret you are holding onto, then maybe it's good Lauren shouldn't love you, since you cannot be honest with her.''

Loki stood from his desk ''You dare say such things.'' Loki hissed.

''You have a beautiful woman at your side and yet you are willing to push her away; how selfish of you, when there are plenty of other men out there that would never do such to her.'' Hans continued, as Loki began to become increasingly enraged ''How long do you think she will wait for you Loki? If I was her, I wouldn't waste another second on you.'' Loki closed his eyes tightly in disappear, he knew deep down these words were true and he began to lose control, as rage took over his entire being.

''SILENCE!'' Loki yelled at the top of his voice, his tone a mixture of hatred and sadness. His eyes remained firmly closed as he attempted to calm himself; with the added help of deep breaths.

When Loki opened his eyes, he saw that Hans hadn't moved from his chair and looked as if nothing had happened.

''How dare you!'' Loki spat ''How dare you speak to your King as such, I am a GOD!'' Loki shouted aggressively.

Hans raised an eyebrow slightly ''It also appears you are something else.''

Loki looked at Hans questioningly before he then looked down at his hands. They had become frosty blue, lined with the distinct ridged marking of a Jotun.

Loki quickly turned back to his human form, ashamed of being unable to control what he was beneath the surface.

Loki shifted so he was facing away from Hans.

Hans sighed slightly ''There is nothing to worry about Loki, I said I would not judge you.''

Loki span back round to face him, a storm raging in his eyes ''You did that on purpose, didn't you!?'' He hissed.

Hans nodded slightly ''Anger usually forces out the truth eventually.''

Loki's chest began to puff out, taking controlled breaths as he tried to calm himself from his rage.

Hans shrugged a little ''I do not see the problem Loki, yes you may have another form but-''

''But?!'' Loki spat ''You have no idea of what you speak, I am a horrid monster! Asgardian mothers tell their little ones of stories of my kind, how disgusting and evil we are, of how we should be feared, and Lauren deserves better than-''

Hans stood from his chair, the only thing separating them was the desk but that didn't stop Hans from his next action. He cut Loki of mid sentence, swinging his arm towards Loki and catching his face in a slap. It was nowhere near as hard as the one Lauren had given him a few weeks ago, but it still got the message across; Loki barely moved from the blow, just looked at his advisor mortified.

''Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It won't get you anywhere!'' Hans shouted ''Now sit down!''

Loki scoffed as he began to glare ''You dare-''

Hans returned his glare ''Ja, I dare! Now sit down!''

Loki shifted into his seat, his eyes remaining on his advisor the whole time; the glare never wavering.

Hans sighed ''You may be a King Loki but you still need sense slapped into you.''

''How about I just remove _your _hands!'' Loki hissed ''How dare a mortal strike their God!''

Hans groaned ''Ja, Loki you are a God but yet you still choose to sit and listen to me, rather than kill me for striking you.''

Loki rolled his eyes slightly.

Hans shook his head ''You want to know what I will say to make this situation better, because no matter what you do Loki, you will never be able to push Lauren away.''

''I can and I will.'' Loki replied.

Hans sighed ''No you won't Loki, otherwise you would not be sat here waiting for me to find you a solution...and I have.''

Loki seemed to perk up a bit at that, sitting straighter in his chair.

Hans smiled slightly ''See, I knew you would not let her go so easily.''

''Just tell me what to do.'' Loki hissed through gritted teeth.

''You need to tell her about your other form.'' Hans put simply.

Loki laughed ''I think not, I would prefer it I didn't traumatise her.'' He said sarcastically.

Hans shrugged ''She won't care Loki.''

Loki laughed more as he stood from his chair ''She won't care? You did see what I am beneath this surface, did you not?''

''When you love someone you don't care what they are underneath.'' Hans stated.

Loki rolled his eyes ''I suppose not, but she doesn't love me.'' He said as if it were obvious.

Hans raised an eyebrow ''Doesn't she?'' Hans said, strolling around the room as he spoke ''Do you really think a woman as intelligent as Lauren wouldn't have found a way to leave if she really wanted to?''

Loki looked at him questioningly ''She is staying on purpose?''

Hans shrugged ''I don't know, but she is a Stark and if she is anything like her uncle, I imagine if she was unhappy she would do everything in her power to get out of this situation. After all, her uncle did escape capture in Afghanistan after being involved in an almost deadly explosion.''

Loki looked him over for a moment before he shook his head ''It matters not, she does not love me and I do not love her, I just care for her; that is all.''

Hans laughed ''Oh Loki, I thought you were the God of mischief not the God of idiocy.''

Loki raised an eyebrow at that before Hans continued.

''The fact that you are trying to push her away despite how much you care for her, is a selfless act...coming from you of all people. You want what's best for her even if it hurts you and despite wanting to push her away, you desperately want to find away to make everything work.'' Hans sighed ''That is love, Loki.''

Loki paused for a moment, any anger or irritation that had been etched onto his face, slowly slid away. ''I-I...don't know how to love.'' He spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Hans smiled slightly ''You don't really get a choice in the matter Loki, you love her and that's all you will ever need to know.''

Loki felt light headed for a moment, if he thought about it, he could see why he was the way he was around her. He had never been like that around anyone; she was the only exception.

Loki smiled slightly as his head began to spin with a euphoric light; his eyes not focusing on anything in particular ''I love her.'' Loki's voice was soft as he said the words he never thought he would ever say; a tear began to stream down his cheek.

Hans smiled excitedly ''Good, now go tell her.''

Loki instantly stopped smiling ''No.''

Hans gave a slight roll of his eyes ''Why not?''

Loki groaned in annoyance ''I'm a Jotun, I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night, a creature to be feared; she could never love me.''

Hans folded his arms ''How do you know unless you tell her how you feel?''

Loki scoffed ''I already know. As soon as she sees what I am, she would want to be sick whenever she thinks about me.''

Hans shook his head in annoyance ''I think you should have you God status changed: from God of mischief and lies, to God of Idiocy and self loathing.''

Loki growled slightly ''I am not an idiot, I am protecting her!'' He shouted.

''She doesn't need protecting Loki, what she does need, is for you to tell her the truth.'' Hans replied.

Loki smirked slightly ''The truth is hideous.''

Hans gave a nod ''It often is.''

Hans gave another sigh ''You have nothing to lose by telling her Loki, she is not your average woman, she will not hate you for what you are.''

Loki smiled slightly ''I know that...''

Loki gave a slight sigh ''Your right, she isn't average, Lauren is mine and I want to be hers.''

Hans smiled brightly ''That's the spirit.''

Loki took a deep breath ''I can't believe this.'' He began ''I'm going to tell her, my need for her is stronger of that than my fear of my true self.''

Hans came over to Loki and patted him on the back ''Well done, I promise you, you shall never regret this choice.''

Loki gave a slight sigh ''I hope you're right.''

Before Loki left he needed to clear something. ''Hans?''

''Yes, your highness.'' He replied.

''Now that you know what I am, you may have to revisit treatments for me if I ever become ill. I am not sure how much it will differ from a full blooded Asgardian.'' Loki sighed ''I have never had many problems with illness treatment in the past, but still, I would prefer it if you were prepared.''

Hans thought that this was an unusual time to bring up the subject, but he wouldn't question Loki. ''Yes, your highness.''

Loki gave a curt nod ''There should be some books here somewhere about Jotuns.'' He said gesturing to his book shelves around the room.

Hans nodded ''Then I shall find them.'' He then smiled a little ''Now go, tell Lauren how you feel and stop trying to delay it.''

Loki chuckled ''I think you are beginning to know me a little too well.''

Hans smiled ''Yes, it should be your future wife that should know you too well.''

Loki smiled back ''She will, I'm going to tell her and if by some miracle she doesn't care what I am then I will never push her away again.''

Hans gave a nod ''Then stop talking about it and go do it.'' He smiled.

Loki just chuckled as he left his office, hopefully on his way to the rest of his life.

...

Lauren hadn't bothered to change out of her dress, she had been sat in the lovely pale pink and white lace dress for a good few hours. She had too many things on her mind to care about changing clothes.

She had sat on the couch for at least an hour (or maybe more), just thinking about Loki and then about Tony; she wondered how he would have taken it if she had chance to confess her feelings to Loki.

There was then a knock at her door.

Lauren gave a sigh as she stood from her couch and moved towards the door.

Once her hand touched the handle to the door, she swung it open; her hand still on the handle though (just in case she needed to slam it shut on someone).

Stood outside her door was Loki, he looked at her with this slight fear in his eyes; she had never seen that in him. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, unable to find many words at this present moment.

''Yes Loki?'' Lauren asked, a little bit exasperated.

Loki closed his eyes briefly, then gave a hardly noticeable sigh as he opened them again.

''May I come in?''

...

**Author's note: Yes, I know I am evil for cutting of the chapter there, and I may be even more evil with the fact the next update might be more than a week...BUT, the next chapter is going to be long...and will have plenty of feels.**


End file.
